Derrière son sourire
by Passion Fugace
Summary: "Si quelqu'un lis cela et que l'envie lui prenne de me répondre… glissez votre lettre sous la troisième pierre à la volière, je viendrai la chercher. Et que les choses soient claires, il est interdit de me poser des questions sur mon identité. J'ai encore un peu de fierté, merci bien." Un sourire peut cacher mille douleurs. Hermione sourit beaucoup. Et l'aide viendra de l'inattendu
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction sur le couple Hermione/Rogue. Vu et revu, dirait-on, mais j'aime à penser que cette fiction-ci sera différente. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de changer un peu, et je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu une seule fiction sur ce souple ressemblant à celle que j'écris en ce moment. Si tout ce passe comme prévu, elle contera 20 chapitres plus un épilogue. Mon idée était de couvrir deux semaines de cours pour un chapitre, afin de bien pouvoir suivre la psychologie d'Hermione. _

_Si cette fiction est basée sur le couple, ne vous attendez surtout pas à le voir apparaître dès le troisième chapitre. Il vous faudra patienter un peu, mais comme on dit, le plaisir se fait dans l'attente n'est-ce pas? Cette fiction me porte beaucoup à coeur, car elle est tirée principalement de mon expérience personnelle, bien que je l'ai un peu modifiée pour les besoins de l'histoire. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite entièrement, le deuxième chapitres est seulement en cours d'écriture, mais je suis très motivée et j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour le moment. J'essayerait d'en publier un par semaine, mais cela dépendra bien sur de mon écriture et de tous mes examens, ayant ma première partie du Bac à la fin de l'année. Le titre de ce premier chapitre est tiré d'une chanson de Superchick, Courage, que je vous invite à écouter pour vous plonger dans l'atmosphère de la fiction.  
Elle ne sera as toujours joyeuse, elle ne commence déjà pas sur une entrée théâtrale et je ne suis pas encore certaine de la terminer avec un Happy-ending - soyez donc prévenus. Je n'ai pas non plus complètement décidé pour le moment et il est fort probable que je change d'avis. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre qui est certes un peu long et ennuyeux, car il met les bases de cette fiction et ne comporte pas beaucoup d'actions, cependant il est vraiment nécessaire pour comprendre les réactions d'Hermione et pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au second chapitre qui sera un peu plus mouvementé. Bonne lecture et n'oublions pas de remercier JK Rowling d'avoir créé ce merveilleux univers. Tout lui appartient._

_Passion Fugace_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**__** : The secrets are walls that keep us alone**_

La vie d'Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été parfaite. Dès son plus jeune âge, on l'avait embêtée car elle n'arrivait pas à lire. Les garçons la poussaient, se moquaient d'elle constamment, et la petite fille avait fini par faire de la lecture une obsession. Elle avait lu, lu et lu encore jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement le sujet, et avait étonné bien des gens. Mais on l'avait ensuite critiquée car elle était devenue _l'intello de la classe._ Hermione avait donc décidé de ne plus faire ses devoirs, et elle avait réussi à s'intégrer enfin et à se faire des amis. Cependant, c'étaient ces parents et les professeurs qui cette fois-ci n'était pas d'accord. Hermione avait donc recommencé à travailler.

La petite fille ne comprenait pas la logique étrange des gens de son âge, et s'était peu à peu éloignée d'eux, devenant une marginale solitaire que l'on pointait du doigt. A dix ans, elle avait souvent été victime de racket par des garçons plus âgés qu'elle. Une fois, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, son petit sac à dos rose sur le dos, ils l'avaient même agressée et mais une chose étrange s'était produite et les garçons s'étaient tous retrouvés par terre, sans même qu'elle les ait touchés. Hermione avait couru chez elle.

Depuis cet incident, plus personne ne s'approchait d'elle, et elle avait fini l'année en paix. Hermione comblait le manque d'amis par ses livres. Elle subissait de nombreux regards noirs et savait qu'on la prenait pour une sorcière.

Quelle avait donc été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était _réellement_ une sorcière ! S'attendant au même comportement de la part des élèves de Poudlard que de ceux de son école, la jeune fille de onze ans s'était plongé dans ses livres et les avait appris par cœur avant même d'arriver au château. A son arrivée, elle avait été envoyée à Griffondor avec surprise, étant certaine de se retrouver à Serdaigle.

Très vite, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, et s'était rendue compte que tous les garçons n'étaient pas des idiots. Bien sur, certains comme Drago Malfoy étaient encore pires que ceux de son école, mais Hermione se considérait comme _immunisée_ à ce genre de personne.

Malgré tout, on continuer à la considérer comme un rat de bibliothèque inintéressant, et la jeune lionne en souffrait beaucoup. Elle ne laissait cependant rien paraître, et prétendait même apprécier ce surnom. Lorsque ces compétences acquises grâce à ses lectures avaient permis de sauver la vie de Ron à la fin de l'année, et d'Harry par la même occasion, on l'avait un peu moins critiquée.

En deuxième année, Hermione avait découvert le calvaire d'être née de parents moldus, et avait été pétrifiée par un serpent mortel. Encore une fois cependant, c'était grâce à elle qu'Harry et Ron avaient réussi à trouver la chambre des secrets et ainsi à sauver l'école. Mais avait-on seulement pensé à la remercier ? Non. Harry et Ron s'étaient rapprochés, mais elle était mise de côté, comme toujours. Hermione n'avait rien dit, ni laissé paraître.

L'année suivante, elle avait permis avec son retourneur de temps de libérer le parrain d'Harry et de sauver Buck. Et une fois de plus, c'était Harry qui recevait tous les honneurs. Mais pourquoi quelque chose aurait-il changé cette année ? La jeune fille s'était donc enfermée de plus en plus dans ses livres pour tenter de faire gagner des points à sa maison et ainsi de se faire _enfin_ remarquée. Mais tout ce qu'on avait remarqué d'elle, c'était ses cheveux volumineux.

Hermione avait pensé un instant que sa quatrième année d'étude serait la bonne. Victor Krum, célèbre attrapeur, semblait avoir un faible pour elle et l'avait même invitée au bal de Noël ! Hermione aurait cru à un rêve. Mais elle était retombée brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Krum ne l'utilisait que pour avoir des informations sur le tournoi et sur les techniques d'Harry. Elle n'avait rien dit cependant, et avait continué à faire semblant que tout allait bien et qu'elle était amoureuse. Malgré tout, elle commençait à perdre foi en la gente masculine.

Pendant sa cinquième année, elle avait assisté au rapprochement entre Harry et Cho et avait senti la jalousie lui dévorer le cœur. Une fois de plus, l'amour arrivait aux autres. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Harry de pratiquer la légilimantie maintes et maintes fois, mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. La mort de Sirius lui paraissait donc être de sa faute, et Hermione ne disait souvent que si elle avait insisté un peu plus, Sirius aurait toujours été en vie. La culpabilité était de plus en plus forte, et Hermione avait mal.

L'année précédente, elle avait subi l'entichement de Ronald pour cette grotesque Lavande Brown. De même, la jalousie l'avait dévorée en voyant que l'amour l'évitait encore soigneusement et tout le monde avait cru à tord qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son ami. En réalité, elle appréciait de moins en moins les deux garçons, qui partageaient tout en la laissant à l'écart. Ginny en revanche avait commencé à se rapprocher d'elle, et la jeune lionne s'était rendue compte peu à peu qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Hermione avait refusé cette homosexualité et s'était enfoncée dans sa solitude. Elle avait encouragé Ginny à sortir avec Harry, au détriment de son cœur qui était en morceaux, et n'avait pas résisté à leur premier baiser. Le soir même, elle s'était fait sa première coupure. Hermione s'était promis de ne pas recommencer.

L'été était arrivé, avec la mort de Dumbledore et la jeune fille allait de plus en plus mal. Personne ne s'en rendait compte cependant, et elle avait fini par craquer et reprendre ses coupures. La rouquine faisait toujours battre son cœur, mais Hermione ne laissait rien paraître.

Pendant les vacances, Hermione avait prétexté suivre un stage avancé de magie pour préparer ses ASPICs, et avait donc pu rester seule chez elle. Harry et Ron étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes pour les détruire, et grâce à quelques conseils qu'elle leur avait fournis, ils avaient ainsi réussi à presque tous les détruire. Le dernier restant était Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci c'était enfui avec, et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. La rumeur courait comme quoi il avait décidé de vivre en recluse jusqu'à sa mort, étant tellement affaibli que même un horcruxe ne parvenait pas à le maintenir en vie pour l'éternité. Hermione n'y croyait pas réellement mais la paix était revenue et c'était le plus important.

McGonnagall avait été nommée directrice de Poudlard, Lupin avait été réhabilité à son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Rogue, que l'on avait reconnu innocent, était redevenu l'impitoyable maître des Potions.

La septième année d'Hermione commençait donc, avec un soulagement en réalisant que c'était bel et bien sa dernière année dans ce maudit château. En traversant le mur de la gare, la jeune fille remis en place son masque facial et fit un grand sourire à Moly Weasley qui accourait vers elle.

-Oh Hermione, comme tu nous as manqué cet été ! s'écria-t-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras. C'est grâce à toi que les garçons sont encore en vie, tu leur as donné des conseils vitaux ! Merci chérie, je ne sais pas comment ils feraient sans toi.

-N'exagérons rien Madame Weasley, répondit Hermione en se forçant à émettre un petit rire. Ce sont eux qui ont fait tout le travail, moi j'étais bloquée avec mon stage.

-Tout de même, rétorqua Moly en la serrant de plus belle.

Hermione grimaça alors que la vieille femme appuya fortement sur ses récentes coupures.

-Il faudrait que j'aille trouver un wagon avant qu'ils ne soient tous pleins.

-Oui, pardon ma chérie, vas-y ! N'oublie pas de dire bonjour à Arthur et Tonks, ils sont avec les garçons un peu plus loin !

Hermione acquiesça en souriant, mais dès qu'elle fut hors de son regard, elle esquiva le groupe et s'engouffra dans un wagon vide. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre froide en soupirant, et une petite tâche de buée se forma autour de sa bouche.

-Plus qu'une année Hermione, se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même. Fais un effort et souris. Plus qu'une année.

-Hermione ! s'écria Ginny en ouvrant la porte du compartiment à la volée. Tu m'as affreusement manqué cet été Merlin ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter ! Harry j'ai trouvé Hermione ! cria-t-elle dans le couloir.

La rouge et or respira un grand coup tandis que le petit groupe s'installait autour d'elle, et afficha un magnifique sourire.

oOoOoOo

Tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait déjà dans le château, Hermione se leva de son lit et observa le parc à travers sa fenêtre. Elle était contente d'être préfète en chef et de disposer de sa propre chambre, même si cela signifiait partager un appartement avec _ce crétin_ de Malfoy. La nuit était calme et la jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. Une odeur d'herbe vint lui caresser les narines, et elle sourit tristement.

-Un jour de moins, se dit-elle.

Elle attrapa une plume et barra la case du 1er septembre sur son calendrier. Son regard se posa alors sur une lettre qu'elle avait écrite en début de soirée. Elle l'attrapa et la regarda un long moment. Puis comme prise d'un élan de courage, elle ouvrir la fenêtre et la lança dehors à l'aide d'un sort. Elle la suivit voleter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit absorbée dans la nuit, et retourna se coucher en se demandant si quelqu'un la trouverait un jour, et si cette personne déciderait de l'aider.

_Cher inconnu,_

_J'écris cette lettre pour un appel à l'aide. Le monde dans lequel je vis… je le déteste. Les élèves de ce château sont répugnants, égoïstes, mauvais, et je n'ai qu'une envie : partir loin, loin d'ici. Mais il me reste encore des examens à passer. Mes amis croient que tout va bien. Quels imbéciles. Ils ne comprennent rien et ne comprendront jamais rien. Ils n'ont pas compris à quel point je me sentais mal et la solution que j'utilise pour réduire ma douleur. Si je leur disais, ils me prendraient pour une folle et m'enverraient très certainement à Ste Mangouste. Mais comment leur en vouloir après tout, je me prends moi-même pour une folle. Ah, comme je suis bien mal logis. J'aimerai tellement trouver la personne qui comprenne ce que je ressens, qui soit comme moi. Une marginale, une exclue. Une personne qui puisse m'aimer comme je suis avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Une personne qui ne demande pas à parler tout la journée et qui respecte le silence. Quelqu'un qui voudrait faire de longue promenade avec moi dans le parc sans un mot, sans un regard, sans un toucher. Mais la seule personne que je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer en aime un autre, et ne se doute pas une seconde de mes sentiments… Comment ai-je pu accepter d'aimer cette personne ? Comment ? Je me dégoute moi-même, et si j'avais une once de courage, je me suiciderai sur le champ. A qui manquerai-je de toute façon ?_

_Si quelqu'un lis cela et que l'envie lui prenne de me répondre… glissez votre lettre derrière la troisième pierre à la volière et je viendrai la chercher. Et que les choses soient claires, il est interdit de me poser des questions sur mon identité. J'ai encore un peu de fierté, merci bien._

_H._

* * *

_Voila ce premier chapitre est terminé, il n'était pas extrêmement long mais j'ose espérer que l'avez tout de même aimé ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, qui fait toujours plaisir, et à la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre!_

_Passion Fugace_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction. Je passe beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, et le chapitre 4 sera bientôt terminé. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier et je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et qui m'écrivent des reviews, ce qui me fait toujours très plaisir! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant sur ce premier chapitre. Bien sur, certains diront que 7 n'est pas un chiffre très important, mais je le trouve parfait :) Merci donc à **Fofix** - **Loutre** **- Blupou - Eileen1976 - Noumea - Yuki - Sandrine**._

_J'ai reçu plusieurs compliments sur mon style d'écriture dans mon premier chapitre, merci! Cependant je trouve qu'il change un petit peu dans les chapitres suivants, à vous de voir. Tout appartient à JK Rowling._

**Fofix : **Merci pour ta review! Je n'ai jamais lu de fiction qui utilise le système de lettres, mais il n'est pas non plus extrêmement original, donc il est possible qu'il y ait d'autre fiction l'utilisant. J'espère que la mienne changera un peu!

**Loutre** : Merci beaucoup! J'essaye de travailler mon style d'écriture, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident... Et je suis contente que cette image d'Hermione te plaise, il est vrai qu'elle est assez fragile et elle ne va pas remonter la pente tout de suite. Et oui, quelqu'un va lui répondre, tu le verras à la fin du chapitre!

**Blupou** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup! Le côté bi d'Hermione (puisque c'est une HG/SS comme tu l'as toi-même dit) me tient beaucoup à coeur et je compte l'exploiter pendant un moment... mieux vaut donc l'apprécier pour lire ma fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Eileen1976** : Merci pour ta review! Pour la partie de l'auto-mutilation, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione va s'arrêter assez rapidement, car je sais que c'est un sujet assez sensible, mais je trouvais important de l'évoquer car cela montre son mal-être profond. La réponse de Severus est dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes attentes!

**Noumea** : Merci pour ta review. Je compte bien développer en profondeur la relation entre Hermione et Ginny à travers les pensées de notre jeune lionne et j'espère que tu aimeras!

**Yuki** : Merci et... merci :) voila la suite!

**Sandrine** : La romance ne commence pas tout de suite, rassure-toi, vous aurez le temps de la désirer! Merci pour ta review, tu as été la première et elle m'a fait très plaisir!

_Merci à tous, j'essayerai de répondre directement aux reviews la prochaine fois, mais le temps me manque un peu. Bonne lecture!_

_(Le titre de ce chapitre provient de la chanson Halo, de Bethany Joy Lence)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** : I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday**

Hermione se réveilla en cette matinée du 12 septembre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut au plafond les étoiles lumineuses qu'elle avait collées une semaine plus tôt. Sa mère avait l'habitude d'en mettre sur son mur, les soirs où la petite fille était triste et Hermione s'endormait en les regardant. C'était certes un objet moldu, mais la lionne les avait toujours trouvées très réconfortantes. Maintenant qu'elle disposait de sa propre chambre, elle pouvait enfin les utiliser en paix.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée, le weekend était passé bien vite malgré le peu de devoirs que les élèves avaient pour le moment. Tous avaient tenté d'en profiter au maximum. Hermione, elle, avait préféré se réfugier dans la fraîcheur de la bibliothèque, prétextant un devoir du professeur Vector – personne ne pouvait savoir si elle avait bel et bien un devoir en arithmancie, étant la seule à suivre cette matière passionnante. Pendant qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville et les autres allaient donc flâner au bord du lac, Hermione avait attrapé un gros livre au hasard et était partie le lire au fond de la bibliothèque. Hormis Madame Pince qui lui annonça la fermeture du lieu, personne ne vint la déranger.

Le dimanche, Hermione décida de faire un effort, et passa l'après-midi dehors à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Le petit groupe alla ensuite au terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu. Seule Hermione resta dans les gradins. Elle eu ainsi une excuse parfaite pour observer Ginny sans éveiller de soupçons. Les cheveux de la rouquine virevoltaient telle une traînée de feu dans les airs et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Mais lorsque la jeune Weasley envoya un baiser volant vers Harry, Hermione réalisa à quel point elle était seule et elle décida de rentrer au château prendre une douche pour échapper à leur compagnie.

A sa sortie de la salle de bains, une nouvelle coupure ensanglantait son bras, soulageant sa douleur morale. Le sourire qui barrait son visage cachait bien des secrets.

En ce lundi matin, le premier cours de la journée était celui des potions, partagé encore avec les Serpentards. Hermione arriva tout juste à l'heure, précédée des deux garçons. Ils s'installèrent au fond tandis qu'elle se mettait devant, comme à leur habitude. Neville vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, et tous attendirent le professeur Rogue.

-Alors Londubat, on s'assoit à côté de Miss-je-sais-tout pour avoir les réponses ? cria Parkinson d'une voix suraigüe. Ou bien as-tu enfin réussi à apprendre le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour savoir dans comment mélanger ta potion ?

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut les poings de son ami se serrer sur son pantalon, tandis que son visage tournait au rouge.

-Mamie a réussi à t'enseigner quelque chose ? ajouta Malfoy. Ou bien est-ce que Maman te l'as dit ? Ah non j'oubliais qu'elle est incapable de dire un mot !

-Ferme-là Malfoy ! réplica Harry en se levant brutalement.

-Potter asseyez-vous immédiatement ! fit Rogue d'une voix froide en arrivant derrière-lui. 20 points de moins pour Griffondor. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 352 et préparez-moi un philtre de paix. En _silence_ !

Hermione se rendit vers l'armoire à ingrédients et attrapa une pierre de lune et du sirop d'ellébore. Il était étrange que Rogue leur demande cela l'année des ASPICs, alors que ce philtre était accessible dès la cinquième année. Haussant les épaules, la jeune lionne écrasa sa pierre pour en obtenir une poudre fine, sans oublier de remuer son sirop toutes les trois minutes deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles, et cinq fois dans le sens inverse.

-Neville, c'est cinq fois, pas quatre, chuchota-t-elle à son voisin.

-Granger ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé d'aider cet incapable de Londubat ? Le fait que vous soyez une misérable Miss-je-sais-tout ne vous donne pas tous les droits ! Retournez à votre potion et FERMEZ-LA ! J'enlève dix points à Griffondor.

Hermione retourna penaude à sa table, serrant les dents de rage. Rogue n'était qu'un horrible crétin. Tout cela était injuste !

-Et apprenez à fermer votre esprit, Granger, murmura le maître des Potions derrière son oreille d'une voix glaciale. Une petite retenue ne vous ferra pas de mal il me semble. 20h à mon bureau, demain soir.

Hermione tiqua mais ne réplica rien. Inutile d'aggraver son cas. Elle versa en silence sa poudre de pierre de lune dans le sirop d'ellébore, et une douce fumée argentée s'éleva de son chaudron, sous le regard pincé de Rogue. Ne trouvant visiblement rien à répliquer, celui-ci s'éloigna critiquer la potion d'un autre élève.

-Bien apportez-moi tous un échantillon du contenu de votre chaudron. Je tiens à vous prévenir que ceux qui ne pourront obtenir une notre au moins Acceptable – son regard se porta lourdement sur Neville – se verront convoqué dans la semaine pour apprendre à faire cette potion ridiculement simple en retenue.

Hermione apporta son échantillon et se surpris elle-même à ne rien ressentir. Sa potion était parfaite et méritait largement un Optimal, mais cela l'importait peu. Elle aurait pu avoir la consistance du ciment que cela ne l'aurait pas plus fait réagir. Hermione retint un soupir. Tout l'indifférait en ce moment. Tout sauf… elle secoua la tête en se souvenant de la chevelure enflammée de son amie. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'abandonner à ces fantasmes puérils.

La matinée s'enchaîna rapidement et les devoirs commençaient à s'accumuler. En plus des 60 centimètres de parchemins que Rogue leur donna sur le philtre de paix, Chourave leur demanda d'étudier les propriétés de la Tentacula Vénéneuse, une plante dangereuse qui tombait cependant souvent lors de l'examen pratique de botanique aux ASPICs.

-Déjà pleins de boulot à peine une semaine après la rentrée ! se plaignit Ron en attrapant une cuisse de poulet. Comment est-ce qu'ils espèrent qu'on ait le temps de s'entraîner pour le Quidditch ? La sélection des joueurs pour l'équipe de cette année a lieu dans une semaine !

-Surtout que McGo va surement nous donner la tonne de parchemins aussi… soupira Harry.

-Chen ch'ai chrop marre ! fit Ron en postillonnant du poulet sur ses amis.

-Ron tu es dégoûtant, lança Parvati Patil qui passait par là.

Accrochée à ses bras, Lavande et Padma pouffèrent. Depuis le bal de Noël et la rupture entre Ron et Lavande, les trois filles ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui. Ron voulut répliquer, mais il s'étrangla avec son poulet et se mit à tousser brutalement. Padma explosa de rire tandis qu'Harry tapotait maladroitement le dos du rouquin.

-Quelles pestes ! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'il eu repris son souffle.

-Laisse tomber, elles finiront par s'en lasser, répondit Harry. Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son nom. Elle n'avait rien écouté de la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées. _Dans_ _mes pensées sur la sœur de mon meilleur ami oui_, pesta intérieurement la lionne.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu… fatiguée. Malfoy n'a pas arrêté de faire du bruit cette nuit, j'ai mal dormi, inventa-t-elle. Il… Il reste un peu de temps avant les cours, je vais aller à la bibliothèque faire le devoir du professeur Rogue. On se retrouve en métamorphose, termina-t-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa son sac et s'éloigna sous le regard anxieux du Survivant.

-Hermione est bizarre, dit-il à Ron. Elle n'a pas décroché un mot pendant le déjeuner.

-Elle est juste fatiguée Harry, c'est elle qui l'a dit, répondit Ron en avalant son pudding. Tu peux me passer la tarte à la mélasse ? J'ai une faim de troll des montagnes !

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais ne réplica pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

oOoOoOo

Hermione plongea le bout de sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire. _Le philtre de Paix permet de calmer les personnes anxieuses._ Hermione releva sa plume. Non ! Mal formulé, encore mal formulé ! Voilà vingt minutes qu'elle planchait sur ce devoir et elle n'avait pas réussi à écrire une seule bonne phrase. Elle repoussa d'un geste impatient ses cheveux derrière son oreille et effaça d'un coup de baguette la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire.

_Le philtre de Paix est une potion utilisée pour calmer l'anxiété et apaiser l'agitation de la personne qui la boit_. Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas excellent, mais elle se contenterait de cette phrase. D'ordinaire, cela lui était naturel. Elle arrivait rapidement à écrire ses devoirs dans un langage propre et ordonné, ce qui faisait la jalousie de ses amis. Mais depuis la rentrée, elle n'y parvenait plus. C'était comme si un mur s'était mis en place dans son cerveau. _Mal préparée, la potion peut faire tomber dans un sommeil profond, voire irréversible, la personne qui la boit. _Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

Merlin ! Le cours de métamorphose avait commencé trois minutes plus tôt ! Elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entendu la sonnerie ?

_Tu étais certainement en train de penser aux cheveux de Ginny. Imbécile ! _fulmina-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque en courant sous le regard outré de la bibliothécaire et arriva toute essoufflée en métamorphose.

-Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-Installez-vous, Miss Granger, répondit McGonnagall d'une voix sévère. Comme j'étais en train de le dire, le sortilège que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est extrêmement difficile, c'est pourquoi je ne m'attends pas à ce que quiconque d'entre vous le réussisse, hormis Miss Granger peut-être.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque, ni n'esquissa un sourire. Son professeur s'en étonna mais continua sans un mot son discours.

-Les propriétés peuvent sembler similaires au sortilège de _Multicofor_, que nous avons étudié l'an dernier. Cependant cette année il ne s'agit plus _simplement_ de transformer de vulgaires couleurs des vêtements, mais bel et bien de les transformer entièrement en d'autres matières et tissus. Observez.

Sous les yeux avides de connaissances et surtout de métamorphoses nouvelles de ses élèves, Minerva pointa sa baguette sur son écharpe et s'exclama :

-Mutat Indumentum !

L'écharpe se mit à trembler, puis grossit, s'étira, se difforma et lorsque la transformation s'acheva, un magnifique manteau de fourrure blanche avait pris place sur le bureau. Un murmure d'admiration parcourut la classe.

-Bien, à vous à présent. Ouvrez votre manuel de _Métamorphose très avancée_ à la page 24 et lisez l'introduction sur le sortilège. Nous passerons ensuite à la partie pratique.

Hermione n'était plus assise en cours. Le vent lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux tandis que Ginny lui massait les épaules. _Ca va, je ne te fais pas trop mal Mione chérie ?_ lui demanda la rouquine. – _Non, c'est parfait_, répondit-elle. _Tu as les mains très douces_. – _Mais de rien Miss Granger_. – _Miss Gr… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Miss Granger_ _Ginny_ ?

-_Miss Granger ?_ Miss Granger ?!

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son professeur. Merlin, non ! Elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir en pleins cours de métamorphose ! Pour rêver de… d'_elle_ en plus ! Merlin, quelle misère !

-Miss Granger, mon cours vous ennuie-t-il à ce point là ? demanda McGonnagall sévèrement. Vous vous permettez d'abord d'arriver en retard et maintenant… – la sonnerie lui coupa la parole. Pour la prochaine fois, reprit-elle, je veux un rouleau de parchemin sur les propriétés du sortilège, et vous vous entraînerez à le pratiquer ! Granger, restez un instant s'il-vous-plait.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air las, priant pour ne pas écoper d'une seconde retenue en un jour.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Granger ? lui demanda son professeur.

-Oui Madame, tout va très bien.

-Vous êtes distraite depuis la rentrée, vous arrivez en retard, vous rêvassez en cours, vous ne passez plus beaucoup de temps avec vos amis… Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne donc va ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

-Non, vraiment, il n'y a rien. Juste un peu de fatigue, j'ai du mal à m'accommoder à ma nouvelle chambre.

-Vous pourriez revenir dans vos anciens dortoirs, vous savez.

-NON ! répondit précipitamment la jeune lionne. Je veux dire… non, vraiment. Je finirai par m'y habituer.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne dormir avec Lavande et Parvati, surtout pas. Elle pleurait toute les nuits et avait des insomnies, la solitude de son appartement lui convenait à merveille. McGonnagall haussa un sourcil.

-Bien, je vous laisse partir alors, dit-elle finalement. Il n'y aura pas de sanction pour cette fois car vous êtes une élève modèle, mais que cela ne recommence plus Miss Granger. Si vous avez besoin, vous savez où me trouver, conclut-elle en se replongeant dans ses papiers.

-Oui professeur, au revoir.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se retourna dans son lit et regarda les étoiles au plafond.

-Respire, chuchota-t-elle, respire. Mardi est terminé. Respire.

Elle inspira calmement, expira. Inspira, expira. Ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal, mais après la retenue de Rogue qui avait été un calvaire, Hermione n'avait pas vu d'autres alternatives pour alléger sa souffrance intérieure. Elle avait du récurer les chaudrons pendant des heures à l'aide d'huile de coude, sous les remarques piquantes et les ricanements de son professeur. _Eh bien, Miss-je-sais-tout, n'est-il pas enrichissant d'apprendre la dureté de la vie moldue, vous qui semblez tant la défendre ? – Vos petits yeux globuleux n'ont-ils pas vu cette tâche énorme au fond de ce chaudron ou bien ces espèces de cheveux qui vous poussent sur la tête vous ont-ils empêché de la remarquer ? _Enfin, à minuit passé, il avait estimé que la retenue avait assez duré et il était parti, la laissant seule dans les cachots. Hermione avait d'abord terminé de ranger la classe d'un coup de baguette avant de rentrer à son tour dans ses appartements, le moral en morceaux. Prenait-il vraiment du _plaisir_ à la rabaisser ainsi constamment ? Hermione le détestait.

Malfoy poussa un cri de sa chambre, suivi par de nombreux gémissements. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait encore ramené une petite idiote dans son lit pour la nuit… Cela ne l'intéressait guère après tout, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il fasse un peu moins de bruit.

Longtemps plus tard, peut-être quelques heures, Hermione avait perdu la notion du temps, la jeune fille décida de se lever pour faire un tour dans le château. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, des fantasmes d'elle et de Ginny lui assaillaient la tête, et elle ne le supportait plus.

Hermione glissa ses pieds dans ses bottes et attrapa une robe, l'enfilant au dessus de sa chemise de nuit. L'avantage d'être préfète-en-chef était que l'excuse des rondes lui permettait de sortir la nuit quand elle le voulait. A pas de loup pour ne pas alerter Malfoy, elle sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le parc. Elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Alors qu'elle passait la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans le parc, Hermione décida soudain de rebrousser chemin et de se rendre plutôt à la volière. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre. La jeune rouge et or y avait pensé de nombreuses fois… Mais elle avait eu peur. Et si personne n'avait répondu ? Et si on lui avait répondu, mais seulement pour se moquer d'elle, encore ? Hermione n'avait pas besoin de critiques, elle avait besoin de support. Pour une fois, elle voulait un peu de support.

En pénétrant dans la volière, elle ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient emplis de détermination. Elle souleva la troisième pierre de la rangée et aperçut un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Elle l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et le lut à la lueur de la lune.

_Chère inconnue,_

_C'est donc moi qui aie trouvé votre lettre. Qui serais-je pour vous juger alors que ma vie n'est pas bien meilleure que la votre ? C'est sans doute le destin qui m'a apporté ce papier, qui nous a en quelque sorte réuni. J'ai toujours cherché l'âme sœur dans ce monde, sans jamais réussir à la trouver. Elle existe pourtant, mais où est-elle ? Ma vie de marginal n'a pas réussi à le découvrir… Subir les moqueries et les railleries à longueur de temps, se sentir inutile et indésirable je connais bien cela. Peut-être réussirons-nous à apporter l'un à l'autre un peu de calme et de bien être. Je ne chercherai pas à découvrir votre identité si vous ne cherchez pas à découvrir la mienne. Voyez cela comme une sorte de pacte d'entraide. Vous me raconterez vos malheurs et je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Je vous raconterez mes malheurs et vous ferez votre possible pour m'aider. Si cela vous convient, placez-moi votre réponse derrière la pierre et je viendrai la chercher. Soyez forte, vous n'êtes plus seule. _

_S._

* * *

_Voilà ce second chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à le critiquer en review pour que j'améliore les prochains! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3,_

_Passion Fugace._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir! Voila le chapitre 3, dont le titre est une citation du célèbre Einstein! "Est-ce moi ou les autres qui sont fous?" Qu'en pensez-vous?  
J'ai une question à vous poser, pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cela en tout cas... je sais qu'il y en a peu généralement. Je continue toujours d'écrire la fiction, le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture pour l'instant, mais je réfléchis déjà à la fin possible. J'ai plusieurs idées pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore laquelle choisir. Voulez-vous un happy ending ou pas? Quelle que soit la réponse, il n'est pas assuré que je la suive bien sur... Je pense que ça dépendra de mon humeur lorsque j'écrirai ce dernier chapitre ;) _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre-ci, Hermione va prendre une décision assez importante, et la correspondance entre S et notre Hermione nationale se poursuit toujours. Elle prendra plus d'importance à partir du chapitre suivant. Une petite apparition de Malfoy, encore du Hermione/Ginny, et une interaction entre Hermione et Rogue au programme. Enjoy!_

_Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction, la mettent en favoris et ceux qui me mettent des reviews. Ce n'est peut être pas énorme, mais je n'en reviens pas d'en avoir eu 12 pour le dernier chapitre, alors un immense MERCI à tout le monde! J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, sauf à celles anonymes, voici ma réponse! Encore merci à **dj83, Mariefan85, LouiseMentalist, Loutre, fofix, frog38, Zeugma, Loldu88, Jenifael09, Sahyadu2b, Hipogriffe, Eleein1976.**  
_

_**Loutre :** Oui, il s'agit bien de Severus, et oui j'ai fait exprès de supprimer sa froideur habituelle dans la lettre. On comprendra plus tard dans la fiction pourquoi... Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon style continue de te plaire!_

_**Frog38** : Oui, Hermione amoureuse de Ginny, on découvre peu à peu la relation. Mais cette fiction reste tout de même une SS/HG, même si Ginny occupe également une place très importante. Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir!_

_**Zeugma** et **Hipogriffe** : Merci à vous deux, et voilà la suite!_

**Bonne lecture à tous,  
Passion Fugace**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : Une question parfois me laisse perplexe : est-ce moi ou les autres qui sont fous ?**

Hermione passa sa main à travers la chevelure rousse flamboyante de Ginny et le vent apporta une délicieuse odeur de jasmin qui lui chatouilla les narines. Elle poussa un petit gémissement en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la rouquine pour s'enivrer de son parfum. Ginny lui releva la tête et se perdit dans un océan de chocolat. Elle rompit le regard, peut-être trente secondes ou bien deux heures plus tard – comment savoir, le temps n'existait plus dans ces moments là – et embrassa sauvagement la jeune lionne. Hermione sentit des millions de papillons s'agiter dans son ventre et un râle de plaisir remonta lentement.

-Merlin Granger, je ne savais pas que tu étais si dépravée ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? ricana Malfoy appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

-Dégage Malfoy, répliqua la jeune fille en lui lançant un oreiller.

Avec un petit rire, le serpent se retira et Hermione s'enfonça la tête dans sa couette pour étouffer un cri. Elle en avait marre, marre, marre de ces rêves érotiques. Son cœur allait-il un jour la laisser tranquille ?

Hermione attrapa sa baguette et verrouilla la porte pour éviter que la fouine ne revienne voir ce qu'elle faisait. Heureusement qu'elle dormait avec une chemise de nuit à manches longues. Elle n'osait pas imaginer les ravages qu'aurait faits Malfoy s'il avait su pour ses mutilations. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Le risque n'en valait pas la chandelle, si ? Cela ne marchait même plus, de toute façon. Elle ne se sentait plus libérée de sa douleur physique. Ou peut-être pendant quelques minutes, et ensuite elle regrettait de l'avoir fait. _Encore_. Et si jamais quelqu'un s'en rendait compte… elle aurait des ennuis. La jeune fille se leva et attrapa une plume.

_Cher S,_

_Merci d'avoir répondu. J'accepte votre pacte d'entraide. En parlant d'aide d'ailleurs… J'ai une première mission pour vous. Depuis trois mois maintenant je… je me mutile. Merlin, l'écrire sur du papier fait paraître cela encore plus affreux que ça ne l'est déjà. Je voudrais arrêter mais je ne sais plus comment faire. C'est devenu ma solution, mon apaisement. Je sais déjà que j'aurai du mal à m'en passer, un peu comme si je devais me passer de drogue. Alors… aidez-moi. Dites-moi ce que je suis censée faire. _

_Octobre est enfin arrivé, comme vous le savez. J'aime beaucoup le mois d'octobre, avec ses pluies incessantes et ses orages. Etrangement, l'orage me calme. J'ai besoin de soutien en ce moment, tout va mal. Je n'ai plus aucune envie, aucune passion. Rien ne m'intéresse plus. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer mais je sais bien que je n'y arrive pas. Mes amis se posent des questions, même les professeurs s'interrogent. J'essaye de rester seule le plus possible. Ils ne comprennent pas que si je ne reste pas avec eux, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un poids constant, que je casse l'ambiance et que je pue la tristesse à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je suis toujours le deuxième choix, et je n'en peux plus._

_La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être… c'est elle. La fille que j'aime. J'aime une fille, UNE FILLE, Merlin. Je me dégoute. _

_J'attends votre lettre._

_H. _

Hermione relut la lettre en entier et jeta un coup d'œil sur son bras. Des dizaines de coupures barraient sa peau fragile. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant, puis repris sa plume en main.

_PS : Je mets également mes objets coupants derrière la pierre. Si vous pouviez les garder avec vous, ça serait bien. Si je n'ai rien pour me couper, peut-être que j'arriverai à m'arrêter plus facilement. H._

Elle allait vraiment réussir à s'arrêter. Hermione scella le parchemin et le fourra dans son sac, ainsi que toutes ses lames. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, avant de se rendre à la volière. Sur le chemin du retour, elle décida de passer par les cuisines, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et appela Dobby.

-Miss Hermione, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Miss. Que peut faire Dobby pour Miss, Miss ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer un sandwich Dobby ? demanda Hermione.

-Bien sur, Miss ! Dobby va le préparer tout de suite, Miss.

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit des cuisines. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, elle aperçut à l'autre bout Ginny et Harry main dans la main. Elle s'arrêta sur place, tétanisée.

-Hé Hermione ! l'interpella la jeune Weasley.

Hermione tourna brutalement les talons et s'enfuit dans la direction inverse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Ginny avec Harry, elle avait trop mal. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit_ sa_ main qu'elle tienne. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. La jeune lionne n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se couper. Il fallait qu'elle apaise sa douleur, au diable sa bonne résolution ! Elle courut à la volière, jeta la pierre au sol. Mais il n'y avait plus ses lames. Derrière la pierre, il n'y avait qu'une réponse. Folle de rage et de colère, Hermione la déchira en mille morceaux et se laissa tomber au sol, secouée par ses pleurs.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura une voix à côté d'elle.

_Elle_. Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de la regarder pour savoir que c'était Ginny qui l'avait suivie. Elle frémit lorsque son amie posa sa main sur son épaule, et se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non, non je ne te laisserais pas tranquille. Parle-moi… Je suis ta meilleure amie, on est comme des sœurs toi et moi. Tu peux tout me dire ! fit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione la repoussa si fort que la rouquine tomba par terre.

-FOU MOI LA PAIX ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS SŒUR, TU NE COMPRENDRAIS PAS ! VA RETROUVER HARRY ET FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI !

-Hermione…

-TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ? LAISSE-MOI SEULE !

-Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je me casse ! Ça fait un mois que tu ne nous parles plus de toute façon, tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ta baisse d'humeur, tes cachotteries ? Tu as un problème et à chaque fois que l'on essaye de t'en parler, tu te braques complètement. Mais tu sais quoi ? JE M'EN FICHE ! J'en ai ASSEZ d'essayer de comprendre, d'être GENTILLE AVEC TOI ! Tu veux rester toute seule ? PARFAIT ! JE M'EN VAIS !

Sur ces mots, Ginny se releva et tourna les talons. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la volière un instant, comme si elle avait regretté ses paroles, puis secoua la tête et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Hermione la regarda partir et éclata en sanglots. Ginny la détestait. _Elle_. La. Détestait.

_Tu l'as bien mérité_, pensa-t-elle hargneusement. _Tu n'es qu'une idiote, c'est bien fait pour toi._  
Mais l'étau qui enserrait son cœur ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle.

oOoOoOo

-GRANGER ! Vous arrive-t-il _parfois_ de regarder où vous mettez les pieds ? siffla le professeur Rogue d'une voix agacée.

-Excusez-moi professeur, je… je…

Hermione se sentait si petite face au maître des Potions et lui semblait si grand. Elle aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Pourtant, les yeux de Rogue étaient fuyants, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Mais même ainsi sa présence la terrifiait. D'un geste hésitant elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre que Rogue avait fait tomber lorsqu'elle l'avait bousculé. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement de son bras gauche. Hermione remarqua une enflure sévère sur l'avant-bras qui l'intrigua. Surprenant son regard, Rogue rabattit sa cape d'un geste brusque.

-Petite sotte ! Retournez donc dans vos livres, il n'y a que là où vous paraissez utile ! Dégagez de mon chemin !

La lionne fit un bond en arrière et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Rogue lui jeta un dernier regard glacial avant s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui. Même lui avait plus de brio, se dit Hermione. Malgré ses cheveux huileux et son nez crochu, il avait plus d'allure qu'elle.

Hermione reprit son chemin. Elle trouva étonnant qu'il n'ait pas saisi cette occasion pour retirer des points à sa maison… Il lui avait semblé qu'il était troublé. Que pouvez donc bien perturber l'impitoyable Severus Rogue à ce point ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à Rogue ? Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à gérer.

Les jours passaient un à un. Octobre était déjà bien entamé. Hagrid avait commencé depuis une semaine à faire pousser des citrouilles pour Halloween, leur donnant un petit _coup de pouce_ de temps à autre lorsque personne ne l'observait. Les feuilles des arbres étaient presque toutes tombées et il était rare désormais de voir les élèves traîner dans le parc. Le mauvais temps et l'accumulation de devoirs leur en ôtaient toute envie. Cependant, le château était tout excité à l'annonce du premier weekend à Pré-au-lard, qui avait lieu le samedi prochain. Jeudi se terminait déjà et Hermione ignorait encore si elle allait s'y rendre où non.

-Alors Mione, tu t'es décidée ? lui demanda Harry, s'accordant parfaitement à ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas, Flitwick nous a donné tous ces devoirs, et je ne maîtrise pas encore bien la métamorphose de mon assiette en escargot, leur coquille est toujours taupe alors qu'elle devrait être noisette… Je prononce sans doute mal la fin du sortilège ! Il faut absolument que j'aille en parler au professeur McGonnagall. Et il y a aussi le devoir du professeur Lupin, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! et…

-Bon c'est oui ou non ? la coupa Ginny.

Hermione s'arrêta net. Ginny n'avait pas eu une once de rancune après leur dispute à la volière, cinq jours plus tôt, mais la jeune lionne ne gardait en tête que les mots acides qu'elle lui avait jetés en pleine face. Une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle. La coupe de son visage était parfaite, ses tâches de rousseurs seyaient avec beauté sur son nez aquilin et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle étaient tel un océan de promesse.

-Je… oui… il me faut… une… nouvelle plume… balbutia-t-elle.

-Il faudra aussi passez chez _Gaichiffon_, fit Ginny, je vais m'acheter une robe de soirée, pour le bal de Noël.

-Ce n'est que dans deux mois, il y aura encore d'autres sorties à au village, lui dit Harry.

-Je sais, mais si j'attends il n'y aura plus de choix. Et puis il faudra aller à la poste. J'ai besoin de deux hiboux pour envoyer un colis à Maman. Coq n'y arrivera pas tout seul.

-Donc, résuma Ron en se donnant un air réfléchi, il faut aller chez _Gaichiffon_, _Scribenpenne_ pour les plumes, à la poste, _Honeydukes_ bien sur – pas question de ne pas passez par là – et on pourra aller boire une bièraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui Ronald, répondit Ginny d'une voix cinglante, quelle intelligence, tu te souviens des choses trois secondes après qu'on les ait dites !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Parvati et Lavande choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la salle commune et bousculèrent le rouquin en pouffant.

-Bon j'y vais, j'ai promis à Luna que je l'aiderai à chercher des nargolles dans la Salle-sur-Demande, elle est persuadée d'en avoir vue la dernière fois qu'elle y est allée. A plus tard !

Elle embrassa rapidement Harry – Hermione détourna les yeux – et adressa un signe de la main aux autres, puis elle passa par le trou de la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

-J'ai vraiment hâte ! sourit Harry. Pas vous ?

-Bien sur que si, répondit Hermione en lui décrochant un grand sourire. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour me changer les idées, termina-t-elle en s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

_Voila, ce chapitre se termine ici! Je ne serais pas là samedi prochain, donc soit je posterai le chapitre 4 vendredi soir, soit le mercredi d'après, en fonction de ma disponibilité. Une petite review fait toujours très plaisir :) A bientôt,_

_Passion Fugace_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir ! Voila enfin le quatrième chapitre, comme je l'avais dit j'étais partie en vacances et je ne suis rentrée qu'il n'y a quelques heures. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre avant mon départ. Je remercie beaucoup** dj83 Eileen1976 Mariefan85 Zeugma Jenifael09 pitouloulou Nayla-HP **et** Guest **pour leur review qui me réchauffent le coeur à chaque fois! Déjà presque 30, je n'en reviens vraiment pas! La réponse aux reviews anonymes juste après._

_Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire la réponse de Snape au départ, mais vous l'avez tous demandé et j'ai donc décidé de la rajouter! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car cela modifie la trame d'une intrigue que j'avais prévue au départ, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup la nouvelle que j'ai trouvé. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
L'échange épistolaire entre H et S commence à s'intensifier, cela dépendra selon les chapitres. Je ne me pose pas trop de contraintes, je préfère garder un style plus libre et le modifier parfois, pour éviter la routine. Bref, assez de blablabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce quatrième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres!_

Passion Fugace

_**Guest** : la réponse à tes attentes concernant la lettre de Snape dans ce chapitre!_

_**Zeugma** : Malheureusement, Hermione ne réussira pas à garder son masque devant ses amis encore très longtemps... on commencera à le voir dans le prochain chapitre et surtout à partir du 6e._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : What can you do when your good isn't good enough ?**

-Alors Hermione? répéta Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

Hermione releva la tête.

-Hein ?

-Votre boisson, ma chère ? Que voulez-vous ? fit Madame Rosmerta d'une voix douce.

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient partis pour Pré-au-Lard quelques heures plus tôt et avaient décidé de passer se réchauffer aux Trois Balais après avoir fait leurs achats. Mais Hermione avait aperçu Ginny essayer des robes chez _Gaichiffon_ en se rendant au pub et elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de la rouquine en tenue de soirée. Son choix de couleurs était excellent par ailleurs. Le bleu avait toujours fait ressortir ses cheveux de feu. Et sa robe fendue de la taille jusqu'aux pieds laissait entrevoir ses jambes délicates.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Je vais prendre un soda de Blanchiflore s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle au hasard.

-Très bien, je reviens avec vos boissons.

-Pourquoi tu as pris ça Mione, releva Ron en fonçant les sourcils. Tu détestes la Blanchiflore.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Les jambes de Ginny la hantaient.

oOoOoOo

_Chère H, _

_Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. Combien de fois n'ai-je rêvé de tordre le coup à certains élèves, tellement ils Les gens de cette J'ai toujours été le second aussi. On m'a utilisé, encore et encore, jusqu'à me pourrir jusqu'au cœur. Le monde pense que j'ai toujours été ainsi, aussi froid et distant, aussi _peu_ humain, mais c'est faux. Il pense que j'aime, que _j'aspire_ à être seul. Ont-ils jamais eu aussi Ce sont eux qui ont fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Et qui font de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. _

_récupéré vos lames et autres ustensiles. Bien ce ne soit pas cela qui vous empêchera de vous mutiler encore. Le seul moyen trouver une autre chose à faire quand cela ne va pas. Quelque chose de si _hypnotique_ que vous n'aurez pas le temps de songer à votre souffrance. Vous semblez être une sorcière brillante. Faites des recherches, inventez un nouveau sort, faites Découvrez une plante aux caractéristiques nouvelles, qui permettra de soigner une maladie. Ecrivez un livre. Trouvez ce qui vous passionne, ce qui vous permet d'oublier le monde environnant. Et réalisez votre projet. Vous trouverez le bonheur dans ces moments là. Moi, j'ai réussi. Quand je travaille sur ce que j'aime… rien ne compte plus. Rien ne me heurte, rien ne me touche. Rien ne peut m'affaiblir ou Quand je travaille sur ce que j'aime, je deviens invulnérable. Devenez invulnérable à votre tour._

_S._

Hermione relut la lettre une seconde fois. A l'aide d'un _reparo_ elle avait réussi à reconstituer la réponse, mais certains morceaux de la lettre s'étaient perdus parmi les brindilles, ce qui expliquait les groupes de mots manquants. Que pouvait-elle bien trouver de passionnant ? Rien ne l'intéressait justement, c'était cela le problème. Rien, hormis _Ginny_. Satané cœur !

Les derniers morceaux de bois se consumaient en crépitant dans la cheminée. Minuit était passé depuis longtemps et la salle commune était déserte. Tel qu'Hermione l'aimait. La jeune lionne, en proie à ses insomnies, avait quitté son appartement pour retourner dans la tour des Griffondors. Il n'y avait que dans cette pièce qu'elle aimait vraiment réfléchir.

Pattenrond vint enrouler sa queue autour de sa jambe en miaulant et Hermione se baissa pour le caresser entre les oreilles. Il ronronna de plaisir. Que passionnait donc la jeune fille ? Hermione esquissa un sourire en pensant à la S.A.L.E. Bien sur, le bien-être des elfes lui tenait toujours à cœur, mais elle avait finit par comprendre que la plupart d'entre eux n'avait finalement pas envie d'être libre, aussi étrange qu'il soit.

Qu'aimait-elle ? Qu'aimait-elle suffisamment pour en oublier ses problèmes ? La chevelure rousse de Ginny flotta dans son esprit. _Se plonger dedans lui ferait tourner la tête, sans aucun doute_, pensa-t-elle. Son cœur se serra et Hermione se ressaisit. Que voulait-elle faire à tout prix ? Ce fameux S lui proposait de découvrir une nouvelle plante. Mais où ? Elle doutait que le parc de Poudlard regorge de plantes inconnues.

Inventer un nouveau sort. _Cela peut être dangereux_, se dit-elle en se souvenant du _Sectumsempra_. Le Prince de Sang Mêlé l'avait inventé sans se soucier des futures conséquences possibles et cela avait bien failli couter la vie d'un élève. Bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pleuré longtemps la mort de Malfoy.

Hermione attrapa une plume et la trempa dans son encrier.

_Cher S,_

_Votre idée semble bonne. Mais que faire ? Ce que je souhaite vraiment, c'est aider les autres. Leur rendre la vie meilleure. Faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent mieux que moi. Je pourrai faire n'importe quoi dans le but d'amener le bonheur aux gens. Ou même à une seule personne. Donner le sourire à une seule personne serait suffisant pour moi. Cependant… comment y arriver ? _

_Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions à me faire, je les accepterai avec plaisir. _

_Pour moi les jours se succèdent, identiques les uns aux autres sans que je n'arrive à les distinguer. Tous si longs et si courts à la fois. J'ai l'impression que ma vie me file entre les doigts sans que je ne puisse en profiter et j'attends en même temps tellement sa fin. Comment allez-vous ces jours-ci ? Je me plains beaucoup, mais je suis là aussi pour vous. _

_Affections, H._

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Hermione fut cependant très surprise de la recevoir par hibou, lors de la distribution du courrier. Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture penchée de son correspondant, la jeune lionne la rangea précipitamment dans son sac. Harry et Ron se jetèrent un regard intrigué.

-Qui c'est Mione ? demanda Ron en reprenant une tranche de pain.

-Personne, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le rouquin s'étrangla et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Hermione fronça les sourcils dans une moue dégoutée.

-Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant le cours de potion.

-Attend Hermione, tu n'as rien mangé ! lui fit Harry.

-Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Hermione n'avait pas faim et cela lui posait problème. Elle n'avait _plus_ faim. La veille au soir, elle n'avait avalé qu'un bol de soupe que Dobby lui avait amené dans son appartement et elle s'était réveillée comme si elle avait eu mangé un festin. Hermione haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique après tout, tant que ce ne se forçait pas à ne pas manger. Elle n'avait juste pas faim.

Elle se rendit à son appartement et s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil.

_Chère H,_

_Il est vrai que tout ne va pas pour le mieux en ce moment. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma précédente lettre, j'ai trouvé mon remède lorsque je suis mal. La potion. Je prépare des mélanges de mon invention dans le secret, pour tenter de trouver des mixtures inconnues qui pourraient être une avancée considérable dans le domaine des potions. Bien sur, cela est illégal dans le château aussi vous serais-je grès de ne pas diffuser cela. Mais ces temps-ci, je ne parviens plus à avancer. Mon mélange est difforme, sa texture imparfaite et la couleur terrible. Je corrige la préparation maintes et maintes fois, mais sans résultat. Le goût est âcre et les effets ne sont toujours pas ceux voulus. _

_Mon projet… serait de mettre en place une potion permettant, durant l'espace d'un instant seulement, de projeter son esprit derrière la barrière de la mort. De rendre le passage possible grâce à une séparation entre le corps et l'âme. Et ainsi… de pouvoir revoir ceux qui ne sont plus là._

_Je sais bien que la mort n'est pas un ami que l'on peut ruser comme bon l'entende… Mais je suis persuadé de pouvoir arriver à trouver le bon dosage des ingrédients pour ma potion. Voulez-vous donc m'aider ? En attendant de trouver votre poison, votre secret, votre hypnose… Acceptez-vous de m'aider à combler la mienne ? _

_S. _

_PS : comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai envoyé cette lettre par hibou. Il m'a semblé plus prudent de changer de lieu, la volière n'est pas sure. Mettez votre prochaine lettre derrière le tableau représentant Cornelius Agrippa, au cinquième étage. Indiquez-moi également où vous souhaitez que je dépose ma réponse future. Cela permettra d'éviter que des personnes non-désirées trouvent nos écrits. _

Hermione sourit dans son fauteuil. Elle avait trouvé son occupation. Ne voulant pas être en retard à son cours, elle dévala les escaliers en courant et arriva dans la salle au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait.

-On ne court _pas_ dans les couloirs, Granger, fit Rogue de sa voix froide habituelle derrière son dos. 10 points de moins pour Griffondor. Dépêchez-vous de vous installer.

Hermione se laisser tomber penaude sur sa chaise habituelle du premier rang.

La potion de ce cours était la potion de mémoire, faite à base de plumes de Jobarbilles. Hermione ajoutait les ingrédients et mélangeait sa potion sans remarquer ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Son esprit était accaparé par la lettre. S cherchait à _créer_ une potion. Et pas n'importe laquelle, par surcroit. Une potion pour franchir la barrière de la mort et revoir des êtres chers. Hermione se demanda qui ce S avait donc si envie de revoir, au point d'enfreindre approximativement toutes les règles de Poudlard.

Elle se rappela sa deuxième année lorsqu'elle-même avait fabriqué du polynectar en cachette. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement.

Cependant il ne s'agissait plus ici de _reproduire_ une potion, aussi compliquée soit-elle, mais de bel et bien d'en _inventer_ une. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre. Comment savoir de quels ingrédients on avait besoin ? En quelle proportion ? A quel feu faire chauffer sa potion, en quelle saison ?

Seul un maître des potions aurait pu le savoir. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle n'avait jamais lu cela dans un livre. Mais peut-être dans ceux de la réserve ?

Hermione jeta un regard à son professeur. Il gribouillait des phrases sur un parchemin, le nez presque collé au papier. Le professeur Rogue était un maître des potions, _lui _aurait su comment aider S. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Elle passait son temps dans les livres, mais était incapable de réagir lorsqu'un véritable problème se dressait face à elle.

En première année, cela l'avait déjà frappé lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée de terreur dans le jeu d'échiquier géant. Même Ron avait mieux su gérer la situation. Elle n'avait su que débiter des phrases sans queue ni tête tirées tout droit de ses livres pour savoir que faire face au filet du diable. C'était à la portée de n'importe qui… En revanche, monter sur un cavalier et se sacrifier, cela était courageux !

Les autres années n'avaient fait que prouver son manque d'utilité. C'était Harry seul qui avait repoussé tous les détraqueurs, lui qui avait trouvé la solution à l'énigme de l'œuf lors du Tournois des trois Sorciers… Oh bien sur, elle avait fourni un petit peu d'aide de temps à autre, mais rien qui n'aurait pu être transmis par une autre personne. Elle avait eu l'impression un jour de n'être pas reconnue à sa juste valeur, mais cette sensation lui paraissait vague à présent, comme dans un rêve…

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant et se reconcentra sur son problème. Les potions. Comment les créer ? Elle songea pendant une fraction de seconde à poser la question à son professeur. Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche face à cette idée ridicule. Comme si le professeur Rogue accepterait de répondre à ses questions !

-Quelque chose vous fait-il rire Granger ? morigéna Rogue en grinçant des dents.

-Non Monsieur, excusez-moi.

Il la regarda en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils et Hermione eut l'impression que son regard la pénétrait jusqu'au cœur. Elle tenta de fermer son esprit, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, comme si le simple regard de Rogue rendait cela impossible. Elle attrapa ses racines de sisymbre qu'elle avait méticuleusement coupées et les jeta dans son chaudron en détournant le regard. Après un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux, Rogue retourna dans ses écrits et ne lança plus un mot jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Le soir même, les vacances commençaient. Tout le château était en ébullition car Halloween approchait à grands pas. Hagrid avait terminé de faire pousser ses citrouilles et les déposait dans les couloirs pour décorer. A chacun de ses passages, il déposait une large trainée de boue sur le sol de marbre. Rusard était encore plus irritable qu'à l'habitude.

Hermione avait décidé de rentrer chez elle. Elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour dire au revoir à ses amis.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester Mione ? lui demanda une énième fois Ron, et sa voix semblait presque être suppliante. Le festin d'Halloween est toujours exceptionnel, et c'est notre dernier !

-Non, j'ai promis à mes parents que je rentrais… Bon… je vous dis à dans deux semaines alors, dit-elle d'une voix lourde.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard. Et puis Ron fit une chose très étrange. Il embrassa Hermione sur la bouche.

* * *

_Voilà, ce chapitre se termine ainsi! Je pense publier le prochain non pas samedi qui arrive car cela ferait trop tôt, mais plutôt le suivant, soit le 23 mars (histoire de vous laisser imaginer la réaction d'Hermione. Que pensez-vous qu'elle va faire?). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt!  
Passion Fugace_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous! Voila le cinquième chapitre (enfin) et la fameuse réaction d'Hermione... Ce chapitre est assez psychologique, il n'y a pas énormément d'action mais il me semble très important et nous apprend beaucoup sur Hermione. On comprend mieux la façon dont elle pense et comment elle se voit et voit les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant! _  
_Le titre provient de la chanson Courage de Superchick, même chanson dont provient le titre du chapitre 1. _  
_Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vos follows et favoris, je n'en reviens vraiment pas du tout! Déjà plus de 40 reviews avec seulement quatre chapitres de publiés, c'est juste... incroyable ! Vous me faites tous très plaisir !_

_Merci donc à **HeartSerenade - frog38 - dj83 - blupou - Roselia001 - pitouloulou - Eileen1974 - Mariefan85 - fofix - noumea - Zeugma - 666 - Jenifael09 - Ste7851 **_

_Bonne lecture à tous,  
Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : I told another lie today, and I got through this day, no one saw through my game**

Hermione repoussa brutalement Ron. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune et tout le monde les observait.

-Je… Je… désolée… je…

-Non c'est bon, cracha le rouquin. Tu t'es parfaitement fait comprendre je crois ! Reste donc seule avec tes bouquins, tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !

Il tourna les talons et monta les marches vers son dortoir à grandes enjambées. Hermione le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux sans savoir que faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va lui passer, fit Harry.

Mais sa voix était lourde de reproches. Hermione hocha timidement la tête et sortit par le trou dans le couloir. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Quand Ron s'était approché d'elle… Elle avait paniqué. Elle ne pouvait_ pas_ sortir avec lui, rien que l'idée la répugnait. Ron n'était pas méchant, bien sur, mais… il était totalement immature et maladroit. Rien à voir avec la grâce de Ginny. C'était ça le problème, il n'était pas Ginny. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'_aimer_. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus, qu'ils ne riaient plus ensemble. Hermione passait son temps à essayer de l'éviter. Et puis, qui pouvait tomber _amoureux_ d'elle ? Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Elle n'était qu'une idiote et elle venait certainement de perdre les seules personnes qui la supportaient un temps soit peu. Elle se détestait. _Bien fait pour toi_, songea-t-elle férocement. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

oOoOoOo

Le Poudlard Express arriva à Londres plusieurs heures plus tard. Hermione avait passé le voyage seule dans son wagon à observer le paysage qui devenait flou avec la vitesse du train. Elle revoyait encore et encore le baiser de Ron dans sa tête et aurait voulu avoir un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir modifier la réaction stupide qu'elle avait eu. Et tout au fond d'elle, cette voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait perdu ses amis ne cessait de lui parler.

Il était évident que Ron ne lui parlerait plus après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin. Harry, en bon ami, lui lancerait quelques sourires mais resterait avec Ron. La solidarité masculine, sans doute. Quand à Ginny… Hermione avait repoussé et humilié son frère devant tous les Griffondors. Il était certain que la rouquine lui en voudrait.

Hermione était seule. Cela s'imposa à elle, elle était seule. Plus seule que jamais. Elle avait perdu les dernières personnes qui auraient pu l'aider à remonter la pente. Le regard vide, elle avait observé le paysage.

Elle n'avait décroché qu'un _Non merci_, lorsque le chariot était passé. Ses parents l'attendaient à la gare, mais elle avait vécu cela comme dans un rêve.

Les vacances s'étaient écoulées rapidement et Hermione n'en conservait que des souvenirs flous. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs en quelques jours à peine. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir fêté Halloween avec sa famille. Ses grands-parents avaient du venir, comme chaque année, mais la jeune lionne n'en était pas certaine. Hermione avait passé ces deux semaines enfermée dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, comme morte. Il n'y avait plus aucune flamme qui animait ses yeux. Elle avait attendu, peut-être la mort ? Elle ne savait pas.

Ses parents inquiets, avaient tenté de la faire manger, de la faire sortir, mais Hermione n'avait pas mangé et elle n'était pas sortie. Elle attendait.

Son visage s'était creusé, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux et elle paraissait plus fragile que jamais. _Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !_ La phrase que Ron lui avait jetée à la figure tournait dans sa tête sans lui laisser un moment de répits. Elle se voyait le repousser sauvagement. Elle voyait le regard blessé de Ron, elle voyait la douleur qui s'affichait sur son visage. _Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !_

Hermione attendait.

L'avant-veille de la rentrée, Hermione devint plus malade encore. Elle grelottait dans son lit et vomissait dès qu'elle essayait de se lever. Ses parents appelèrent un médecin pour l'examiner, mais Hermione entra dans une rage folle et fit exploser les vitres de sa chambre. Ses parents n'insistèrent pas et Hermione lança un _Oubliette_ au médecin. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans un sommeil cauchemardesque. _Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi ! _

La veille, Hermione se sentait plus faible que jamais. Ses parents se demandaient s'il était prudent de la laisser retourner au château dans son état, mais la jeune lionne ne voulut rien entendre. Il fallait qu'elle étudie pour ses ASPICs.

Le soir, Hermione se jeta une douzaine de sort pour améliorer son physique, mais elle ne parvint qu'à effacer ses cernes et redonner un peu de couleur à son teint pâle. Son visage creux et ses yeux brisés restèrent ainsi. Hermione s'en moquaient. Personne n'allait plus le remarquer, elle était seule. _Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !_

Elle avala un bol de soupe que sa mère lui avait préparé, les larmes aux yeux devant l'état de sa fille. Hermione lui avait adressé un sourire forcé qui avait paru réchauffer son cœur.

-Je t'aime tellement ma chérie, lui avait-elle dit en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Hermione n'avait rien répondu. Elle attendait.

_Cher S, _

_Jamais je n'ai autant souhaité en finir qu'en ce moment. Mes parents voudraient que je leur parle, mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas les pensées qui m'assaillent dès que je vois une lame. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est d'être seule – réellement seule – de n'avoir aucun ami. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est d'être brisée. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est de détester sa vie comme je déteste la mienne. Ils auraient été plus heureux sans moi._

_Si vous saviez comme je n'ai pas envie de retourner au château demain. De revoir tout le monde, de devoir faire semblant._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher une solution à votre problème. Je m'y remettrai dès que j'arriverai à Poudlard. J'espère que vos vacances ont été meilleures que les miennes. J'attends votre réponse, vous êtes mon seul ami désormais. Déposez-là dans le couloir du deuxième étage, sous la statue._

_H._

Hermione avait envoyé sa lettre tard dans la nuit. Elle avait ensuite lentement posé les pieds sur le sol et après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à vomir, elle avait préparé son valise, jetant ses livres sans faire attention. Les yeux toujours vides. _Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !_

oOoOoOo

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta et Hermione en descendit. Il faisait déjà nuit et en ce début de mois de Novembre, la température était fraîche. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape dans laquelle elle flottait désormais. Personne n'était venu l'attendre. Hermione ne sentit pas même son cœur se serrer face à cette constatation. Elle ne sentait plus rien.

Elle alla directement dans son appartement où sa valise avait été amenée, sans passer par la salle commune. Hermione s'assit sur son lit les jambes croisées et regarda les étoiles au plafond. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se releva soudain et les arracha avec rage, les jetant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle se lança tous ses contre-sorts et retrouva ses cernes, son air malade et abattu, sa pâleur aspirine._ Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi !_ Elle frappa le mur de son poing aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et éclata en sanglots.

Alors seulement elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et ses tremblements stoppèrent peu à peu. Elle attendait.

oOoOoOo

Le mois de Novembre se passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se levait le matin, se jetait ses sorts pour dissimuler quelque peu sa fatigue, se rendait en cours et revenait dans son appartement. Parfois, un sandwich ou une assiette chaude l'attendait dans sa chambre et elle mangeait sans envie. Elle savait que c'était Dobby qui essayait de veiller sur elle.

Le soir, après sa ronde, elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque en cachette et étudiait des livres de potions dans la réserve. Elle cherchait comment créer une potion.

Dans la réserve, à la lueur de sa baguette, Hermione faisait de savants calculs pour déterminer les réactions entre les différents ingrédients, les dosages qui permettaient un goût plus ou moins amer. Elle étudiait les chaudrons en or, en argent, en bronze, en métal et apprenait leurs propriétés et leurs actions sur les potions. Ainsi, le chaudron en or annulait l'effet de la corne de bicorne, mais multipliait par cent ceux du crin de licorne.

Durant ses recherches, Hermione oubliait le reste du monde et trouvait ainsi pendant quelques heures une paix intérieure. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que S avait voulu dire en parlant de remède hypnotique.

Ses échanges épistolaires se poursuivaient. S'ils parlaient principalement de leur projet de potion, Hermione et lui échangeant leurs idées d'ingrédients et de dosage, ils continuaient à raconter leurs malheurs et Hermione en apprenait de plus en plus sur son inconnu.

Il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et depuis vivait dans son passé. Le fantôme de la jeune femme venait le hanter dans ses rêves et comme elle, il ne parvenait plus à dormir la nuit. On lui avait confié une mission très désagréable et il se retrouvait forcé de veiller sur l'être le plus abject qu'il soit. Comme elle, il avait été abandonné par ses amis.

S était le seul point d'appui d'Hermione. La seule personne qui lui permettait de rester en vie.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à un autre élève depuis son retour. Plusieurs fois, Harry avait essayé de l'aborder, mais elle s'était fondue dans la masse d'élève et le Survivant avait fini par la laisser seule. Ron quand à lui, l'ignorait royalement ou lui lançait des regards si assassins qu'Hermione en serait morte sur le coup. Les autres élèves la regardaient dégoutés face à sa maigreur et sa pâleur, et Hermione sentait les chuchotements qui la suivaient sur son passage. Les Serpentards ne perdaient pas une occasion pour la moquer mais leurs phrases acerbes glissaient sur la jeune lionne sans l'atteindre. Rien n'avait plus d'importance hormis sa potion.

_Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi ! _

L'accusation de Ron tournait toujours dans son esprit, lui rappelant à quel point elle avait sombré dans ses rares moments de joie. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle étudiait que la voix la laissait tranquille. Hermione étudiait donc dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Un soir pourtant, Hermione décida de ne pas se rendre à la réserve. Elle avait entendu dire que les professeurs se réunissaient pour discuter de points importants concernant la gestion du château et la jeune lionne avait décidé qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas se balader dans les couloirs. Le risque était trop grand qu'elle se fasse prendre et elle n'était pas certaine que son statut de préfère en chef lui serait d'une grande aide.

Le cœur lourd elle se dirigeait donc vers son appartement. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et eut un moment de terreur en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de Ginny, qui était assise sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je t'attendais.

Hermione la regarda d'un regard vide. Même_ elle_ n'arrivait plus à allumer la flamme de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites Hermione ?

-Je ne vous évite pas.

-Ce qui est arrivé entre Ron et toi n'est rien. Je m'en fiche totalement. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Ron est ton frère.

-Et toi tu es ma meilleure amie ! s'énerva Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ?

-Ron est ton frère, répéta-t-elle. Tu dois choisir son camp, pas le mien.

-Mais il n'y a _pas_ de camp à choisir ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ron a choisi d'être un crétin et de t'ignorer, mais moi _non_ ! Le fait que tu n'aimes pas Ron ne concerne en rien notre amitié ! Ni celle entre toi et Harry !

-Ron est ton frère et le meilleur ami d'Harry. C'est normal que vous soyez avec lui plutôt que moi.

-MERLIN HERMIONE ! cria Ginny hors d'elle. JE PEUX ETRE LA SOEUR DE RON ET TON AMIE EN MEME TEMPS !

-…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Regarde-toi, tu fais peur à voir. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

-Laisse-moi toute seule Ginny.

-Reviens avec nous, tu nous manques.

-Laisse-moi _s'il-te-plaît_.

-Ron ne t'en veux pas vraiment…

-Ginny ! Laisse. Moi. Seule. fit Hermione en hachant ses mots.

-Tu as besoin d'aide Hermione, laisse-moi t'aider !

Hermione plongea ses yeux vides dans ceux de Ginny. Elle y retrouva la flamme qui faisait autrefois vibrer son cœur. Mais il resta désespérément calme cette fois là.

-Non.

Une expression d'inquiétude mélangée à la terreur apparut progressivement sur le visage de la rouquine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, continua Hermione. Je ne _veux_ pas de ton aide.

Et sa voix haineuse filait tel un poignard affûté Elle toucha Ginny de plein front et la jeune fille recula face au comportement de son amie. Elle n'avait plus Hermione Granger en face d'elle. Il n'y avait plus que sa carapace. Une coquille vide.

Hermione ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle était de nouveau seule.

Elle attendait.

* * *

_Ainsi ce termine le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction. Le prochain sera publié comme toujours samedi prochain, dans l'après-midi. J'ai terminé d'écrire hier le neuvième chapitre et j'entame le suivant ce weekend! N'hésitez pas comme toujours à me faire critique et propositions éventuelles, je suis très ouverte!  
A bientôt, Passion Fugace_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, voilà le sixième chapitre de cette fiction! Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour le chapitre précédent, que j'avais mal publié au départ, pour ceux qui ont vu... Je me suis trompée de fichier en mettant le chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée.  
Ce chapitre-ci s'intitule "The Sad thing is that everyone thinks I'm happy", soit "Ce qui est triste c'est que tout le monde pense que je suis heureuse", ce qui est souvent le cas chez les personnes en dépression. Il est assez court, plus que les autres en tout cas et personnellement je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions et l'histoire n'avance pas énormément, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le réécrire. Avec le BAC qui approche et mon oral de TPE qui était la semaine dernière, tous les BACs blancs, contrôles, ect. je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule ligne cette semaine. Les deux prochains chapitres sont meilleurs cependant... _

_Je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de vous répondre, mais merci beaucoup à tous ceux m'ayant laissé une review, c'est toujours un bonheur de voir que ma fiction vous plaît autant! Lorsque je l'ai commencé, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir autant d'encouragement, c'est une vraie surprise! Je réponds en vrac à toutes les remarques & questions dans le paragraphe qui suit.  
**Merci donc à - Noumea - Jenifael09 - Claire Rogue - or Elise - Zeugma - dj83 - pitouloulou - Diane37 - Nayla-HP**_

_**Réponses aux reviews** :  
Hermione est le seul personnage dont la personnalité évoluent vraiment, puisqu'elle est centrale à ma fiction. Au fur et à mesure des choses qu'elle traverse on va la voir changer et se durcir. Les autres personnages ne vivent pas d'expérience en plus de celles des livres de JK Rowling, et donc leur attitude et caractère restent fidèles à ceux que l'ont connait. Rogue changera un peu également, puisque c'est le deuxième personnage phare, mais on verra cela plus tard dans la fiction, lorsque la relation entre Hermione et lui sera plus concrète, plus réelle. Ron, Harry et Ginny ont réalisé que leur amie avait un problème, mais comme la plupart des personnes qui sont confrontées à ce genre de situation ils ne savent pas vraiment comment réagir, d'une parce qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas et donc ne savent pas comment l'aider, de deux parce qu'ils sous-estiment l'importance du problème. Hermione le leur cache et même si elle ne parvient pas à tout gâcher, elle arrive tout de même à en dissimuler une partie. C'est pour ça à mon avis que Harry ne va pas l'aider plus que ça, parce qu'il comprend que Hermione ne veux pas en parler et il préfère lui laisser sa solitude. Ginny, qui est plus têtue, essaye de le découvrir au contraire, et Ron préfère se renfermer sur lui-même car il s'attribue tout sur lui. _

_Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à vos reviews dans ce petit texte, je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce court chapitre !  
**Passion Fugace**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : The sad thing is that everyone thinks I'm happy**

Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur au début du mois de Décembre. Elle sortait dans le parc – pourquoi, elle ne s'en souvenait plus – et vit qu'il était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Depuis quand la neige était-elle là ? Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Quel jour était-il ? Combien de semaines s'étaient-ils passé depuis le jour où Ron l'avait embrassée ?

Hermione était restée des heures les pieds dans la neige à essayer de se rappeler. Mais les seuls éléments clairs dans son esprit concernaient les potions. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré cet espèce de rêve, ou de cauchemar.

Elle avait froid aux pieds, ses chaussures et le bas de sa robe étaient complètement trempés mais Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle essayait de se souvenir, sans avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Il avait neigé, surement depuis des semaines, et elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s'en souvenir ?

Hermione avait attrapé quelques flocons dans ses mains et les avaient observés fondre. Il avait neigé. Et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Que c'était-il passé d'autre sans que cela ne lui fasse de l'effet ?

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé et Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle grelottait sans le voir. Autour d'elle, les élèves la regardaient d'un air étrange, ils la pointaient du doigt et se moquaient. Hermione ne s'en apercevaient pas, elle ne voyait que la neige.

La nuit était tombée, Hermione était toujours à la même place. Ses jambes criaient grâce. Elle avait fini par laisser son sac à terre, et la plupart de ses livres devaient être tout ondulés d'humidité. Cela importait peu, elle n'était même pas allée en cours de l'après-midi. Peut-être n'y était-elle pas allée depuis la rentrée, comment savoir ? Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait neigé.

Minuit approchait lorsqu'elle Hermione sursauta fortement.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmura Ginny derrière elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

La jeune lionne se retourna et observa la belle rousse à la lueur de la lune.

-Il a neigé, dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, je sais. Ça fait des jours que le parc est tout blanc.

-Moi je ne savais pas, répondit Hermione. Je n'avais pas vu.

-Qu…Quoi ? Je t'ai vue hier aller vers les serres.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, étonnée face au comportement de son amie.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione ?

-Je crois… murmura la jeune fille. Il a neigé Ginny. Il a neigé et je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Mais maintenant je l'ai vu. Il a neigé.

Hermione continua à murmurer des phrases étranges pendant plusieurs minutes, sous l'air inquiet de son amie.

-Le professeur McGonnagall m'a envoyée te chercher, finit par lui dire Ginny. Elle avait peur que tu ne te décides pas à rentrer au château, mais elle ne voulait pas te surprendre en venant elle-même… On va revenir à l'intérieur, d'accord ? continua-t-elle en l'attirant vers elle.

Hermione se laissa entraîner vers le château, tout en continuant de parler à la nuit. Elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna pour poser une dernière fois son regard sur le parc enneigé. Puis soudainement, elle enlaça son amie et plongea sa tête dans sa chevelure de feu, respirant son parfum enivrant et se perdant dans un délice de jasmin, son cœur battant à mille allures. Ginny la serra contre elle, surprise. Hermione sentit des millions de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre et son cœur explosa soudainement à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas pu ressentir durant les dernières semaines lui revenaient tous d'un coup. Elle ressentit si fort qu'elle en avait mal, et les larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Après un long moment, lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle regarda son amie et se perdit dans le bleu océan de ses yeux.

-Il a neigé Ginny, dit-elle simplement.

oOoOoOo

Vers la mi-décembre, Hermione était pratiquement redevenue la jeune fille qu'elle était habituellement. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, mais son visage gardait encore les marques de ce mois cauchemardesque passé. Ses joues étaient toujours creuses et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Seul un brasier les animait.

Le château était en effervescence face au bal de Noël qui approchait. Il aurait lieu le premier samedi des vacances, et le Poudlard Express ramènerait les élèves chez eux le lendemain. Hermione n'avait pas encore décidé si elle irait au bal ou non. Elle avait encore quelques jours pour se décider…

En ce dimanche après-midi, Hermione étudiait à la réserve. Elle avait obtenue une autorisation du professeur Flitwick, décrétant vouloir faire une étude approfondie sur les effets et conséquences du sortilège de mutisme. La jeune lionne était plongée en réalité dans _Mélanges et créations, quels ingrédients utiliser _et lisait attentivement une page dédiée aux propriétés du sang de Salamandre. Hermione ne le connaissait que car il entrait dans la composition de la solution de Force, qu'elle avait due une fois préparer en cinquième année.

_Le sang de salamandre a de puissantes propriétés curatives et reconstituantes…_ Hermione recopiait la phrase dans un petit carnet l'air songeuse. Cet ingrédient pourrait très certainement amener un plus à leur potion. Elle l'ajouta à sa liste d'ingrédients susceptibles d'avoir un intérêt, puis tourna la page de son livre. Le chou mordeur de Chine… Hermione fronça les sourcils et le plaça dans la liste des ingrédients sans intérêt. Elle connaissait bien ce chou, il n'allait pas aider à traverser la barrière de la mort.

La rouge et or continua ainsi jusqu'avoir terminé de lire entièrement son livre, plaçant ses ingrédients dans l'une ou l'autre des colonnes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle avait sélectionné dix-sept ingrédients potentiels. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure il était déjà presque huit heures du soir. Ne voulant pas que Mme Pince la surprenne dans ses recherches, elle décida de ranger ses affaires et de rentrer à son appartement. Elle avait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour continuer à travailler seule.

A peine arrivée, elle s'installa à sa table et ré-ouvrit son carnet. Hermione parcourut du regard la liste des ingrédients et relut une énième fois toutes leurs contre indications. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva la tête et respira un grand coup. Il était temps de commencer ses essais de potions.

oOoOoOo

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais Hermione ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Depuis bientôt une semaine, elle travaillait chaque nuit sans relâche sur ses potions. Ses immenses cernes sous les yeux étaient réapparues, son teint avait retrouvé sa couleur aspirine, mais Hermione ne le remarquait pas. Sa potion prenait de la consistance, c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

Consciente qu'elle risquait de retomber dans sa spirale infernale si elle ne faisait pas attention, Hermione s'obligeait à passer un peu temps le soir avec Harry et Ginny. Ron, quant à lui, refusait toujours de rester en sa présence, ce qui permettait à Hermione de s'esquiver dès qu'il était là pour retourner à son projet sans avoir à inventer d'excuse.

Harry et Ginny restaient avec elle de bonne joie, mais Hermione sentait que l'absence du rouquin leur pesait. Ce n'était plus comme avant, leur complicité n'était plus là. Mais Hermione appréciait toujours autant ses moments avec Ginny.

Dès qu'elle se trouvait avec elle, la jeune lionne sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir. Ses fantasmes avaient recommencé. Hermione avait dérobé un T-shirt de la jeune fille qui sentait bon le jasmin et l'avait caché sous son oreiller, pour s'enivrer de son odeur dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Malgré tout, quelque chose avait changé. Elle aimait toujours Ginny, mais la rouquine n'était plus désormais son unique _échappatoire_. Hermione ne décollait plus pour le paradis simplement lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans l'océan bleu de la belle rousse. Les potions étaient là désormais.

Hermione attrapa ses yeux de scarabées et les jeta dans son chaudron. Elle mélangea trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et la potion commença à bleuir. Hermione réfléchissait rapidement, si vite qu'elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Elle enleva sa veste et se retrouva en débardeur.

Si elle avait fait plus attention à son corps, elle aurait remarqué que ses sortilèges pour effacer les blanches cicatrices de ses bras n'étaient plus efficaces. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'Hermione ne s'était pas coupée. Mais trop accaparée par ses potions, elle ne s'en était pas même aperçue.

La potion n'avait pas la couleur qu'elle aurait du avoir selon ses calculs. Elle était encore trop grise. Avec prudence, la jeune fille fit un tour de plus dans le sens des aiguilles, et le mélange prit une teinte bleue pâle. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

Elle reposa le couvercle sur son chaudron et murmura un sort pour le protéger d'éventuels regards indiscrets. Personne n'était censé s'introduire dans son appartement sans son accord, mais on ne pouvait pas compter sur Malfoy pour respecter son intimité.

Elle rangea maladroitement ses ingrédients et ustensiles, accablée de fatigue, et s'endormit dès qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit. Au loin, les trois heures du matin sonnèrent.

* * *

_Un chapitre court comme je l'avais dit, j'espère quand même qu'il vous a un peu plus. Le chapitre suivant est plus long et à un peu plus d'action, et le huitième que je posterai dans deux semaines est centré sur le bal de Noël! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais je suis contente du résultat... et j'espère que vous le serez aussi. Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera au bal? Une review me fait plaisir si vous avez le temps, sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le septième chapitre!  
Passion Fugace _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour bonjour! J'espère que tout va bien, voilà le septième chapitre de ma fiction! Comme promis, ce chapitre est plus long que celui de la semaine dernière, et il y a un peu plus d'action. La correspondance entre Hermione et Rogue se poursuit toujours, il y aura deux lettres dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews et je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre, comme la semaine dernière je vais vous répondre en vrac dans un paragraphe un peu plus bas. Concernant l'écriture de cette fiction, j'ai terminé hier à deux heures du matin le chapitre neuf, un chapitre capital de la fiction comme vous le verrez dans deux semaines, et je pense le retravailler un peu avant de commencer le dixième. En fonction de mes disponibilités, j'essaye d'écrire le plus possible mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment... Je vais faire mon possible pour continuer à garder mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver... Je vous tiendrai au courant bien sur!_

_Merci à** fofix - Zeugma - Jenifael09 - noumea - Mariefan85 - pitouloulou - dj83 et Melissa-Lena** pour toutes ses reviews :)  
Quelques réponses en vrac :  
La passion d'Hermione pour les potions, qui en quelque sorte ont permis de remplacer Ginny, ne va pas vraiment déraper, du moins c'est mon avis pour le moment. Hermione adore ça, elle s'enferme parfois du reste du monde pour travailler dessus mais elle ne va pas retomber dans une spirale infernale à cause de cela... tout simplement parce qu'au contraire de Ginny, les potions lui sont accessibles, et c'est l'inaccessibilité de Ginny qui la fait souffrir, le fait que quoi qu'elle fasse, Ginny ne sera jamais à elle. Avec les potions, il n'y a pas ce genre de problèmes. Bon, un petit spoiler pour le chapitre suivant, sur le bal, puisque beaucoup ont émis cette hypothèse... Non, Ron ne va pas inviter Hermione, et non, ça ne sera pas un bal masqué, donc Rogue et Hermione ne danseront pas ensemble. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée du bal masquée, parce que soyons réalistes, ce n'est pas un masque qui empêche de reconnaître la personne en face de soit, surtout quand cette personne est notre professeur depuis sept ans. Mais il se passera bien quelque chose au bal... Vous verrez donc la semaine prochaine!_

_Bonne lecture à tous, Passion-Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Votre bouche peut mentir, mais pas vos yeux**

_Chère H, _

_J'ai lu attentivement votre rapport sur votre essai de potion, et si le choix d'utiliser de la poudre de marguerite me semble astucieux, en revanche les yeux de scarabées sont d'une totale inutilité ! Leurs effets sont contraires à ceux que je recherche. Avec l'ajout de la marguerite, mon essai a pris une couleur jaune pâle, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec mes prévisions. Je l'ai testée dans la soirée, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. L'oiseau a vacillé un instant, puis est tombé raide mort sans espoir de retour. Peut-être avons-nous besoin d'une sorte d'antidote que nous pourrions emmener avec nous, mais comment savoir si cela fonctionnerait… il faudrait le tester sur une personne réelle, et bien que j'aie plusieurs suggestions de cobayes… il vaudrait mieux s'abstenir._

_Comment se passe vos soirées avec vos _prétendus_ amis ? Recommencez-vous à manger un peu ?_

_Quant à moi, à propos de ce dont nous avons parlé, peut-être avez-vous raison. Je tenterai de le faire avant les vacances, si le courage me vient. _

_S._

_PS : irez-vous au bal de Noël ? Déposez votre lettre derrière la statue de l'homme au grand chapeau du quatrième étage, au fond à droite, le nom de cet homme m'échappe._

Hermione replia la lettre et la rangea dans une boîte, où toute sa correspondance se trouvait. Elle se leva ensuite de sa chaise et observa le parc à travers sa fenêtre, songeuse. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'elle parlait avec S, et elle avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était réellement.

L'idée d'une sorte d'antidote n'était pas du tout stupide. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt… Mais comment savoir si une fois de l'autre côté, on était encore apte à boire une potion ? Ils avaient réussi à fabriquer un mélange qui permettait de passer de l'état de vivant à celui de mort, il fallait maintenant réussir à fabriquer le mélange qui permettait de passer de l'état de mort à celui de vivant. Ce qui semblait beaucoup plus compliqué. Hermione soupira. Elle allait encore passer de nombreuses nuits blanches à étudier des grimoires de potions et établir ses calculs pour prévoir les effets des associations d'ingrédients.

Cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement. Elle esquissa un sourire qui illumina quelque peu son visage ravagé par la fatigue.

-Hermione dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu vas rater le match de Quidditch ! s'écria Ginny, la faisant sursauter.

-Oui, j'arrive, répondit-elle. Pars devant, je te rejoins. Il faut d'abord que je réponde à quelqu'un.

-Très bien, mais ne prend pas trois heures si tu veux avoir une bonne place ! Il faut que j'y aille, Harry veut nous faire son petit discours d'encouragement… On va écraser les Serpentards !

-J'en suis certaine ! fit Hermione en souriant. Je serai au stade dans deux minutes !

Ginny lui adressa un petit signe de la main et sortit de son appartement. Hermione l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse et ses cheveux de feu restèrent sur ses yeux comme s'ils l'avaient éblouie. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Ginny. Et surtout, de penser à ses _cheveux_.

Ginny était avec Harry. Ginny était avec Harry. Ginny était avec Harry.

Hermione souffla un coup et attrapa sa plume.

_Cher S, _

_Les yeux de scarabées m'avaient pourtant semblé correspondre à nos attentes, mais il est vrai qu'ils n'ont donné aucun résultat, j'en conclus donc que vous aviez raison. Quant à l'antidote, j'aurais du y penser beaucoup plus tôt… Je commencerai à travailler dessus dès demain, avez-vous déjà quelques pistes ? _

_Le match de Quidditch entre Griffondors et Serpentards va débuter dans quelques minutes, il faut donc que je file. Je suis contente cependant que vous ayez repensé à ce dont nous avons parlé et que vous comptiez le faire pendant les vacances ! Je suis certaine que tout se passera à merveille, et vous vous sentirez libérer d'un poids ensuite. Et puis, cela fait si longtemps que vous ne deux ne vous êtes vus… Vous avez certainement beaucoup changé tous les deux. Il se passe beaucoup de chose en une année, alors en plusieurs ! Et quel meilleur moment que Noël pour ces retrouvailles ? Je vous souhaite bonne chance._

_Pour moi, je me suis un peu rapprochée de mes amis, disons que la situation est redevenue celle de début d'année, à quelques changements près. Celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ne m'adresse plus la parole car j'ai rejeté ses sentiments, et je ne suis plus si amoureuse de cette fille, même si ses cheveux et son parfum me font toujours tourner la tête. Mais vous aviez raison, comme toujours. Les potions m'aident à oublier cela, quand je les étudie, mes problèmes ne sont plus. _

_Je ne mange pas énormément, ni ne dors beaucoup… je ne m'en rends pas tellement compte pour vous dire la vérité. Je passe la majorité de mon temps à étudier pour notre projet et je suis tellement concentrée que je ne perçois ni fatigue ni faim. Mais j'essaye d'y faire attention._

_Je ne sais pas encore si j'irai au bal, je n'ai pas de cavalier – ni cavalière – et je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'en procurer un… même si j'en trouvais un, cela me semblerait étrange. Je travaillerai probablement au calme ma potion. Y allez-vous ?_

_Déposez votre prochaine lettre derrière le tableau de Gaspek Poke du rez-de-chaussée._

_Affections, H._

Hermione relut rapidement sa lettre pour vérifier qu'aucune information sur son identité ne s'y trouvait, plus elle se rendit au quatrième étage en courant pour déposer sa lettre. Le château était désert. Tous les élèves étaient déjà au stade, attendant impatiemment le début du match.

Hermione s'y rendit d'un pas rapide. Malgré la foule, elle repéra facilement Neville et se faufila jusqu'à lui.

-Viens vite Hermione, lança Neville, Madame Bibine vient de siffler le coup de départ !

Elle lui adressa un sourire comme réponse et posa son regard sur les deux équipes. Très vite, ce ne fut plus que des traînées vertes et rouges qui parcouraient le stade de part et d'autre. Hermione perdit dès la première demi-heure le fil du score. Seuls les commentaires de Luna la maintenaient d'actualité.

-Oh regardez, un des poursuiveurs de Serpentards vient de faire un demi-tour soudain, complètement inutile ! Des nargoles lui ont probablement envahi l'esprit, j'en ai aperçus quelques unes qui volaient sur le terrain. Voila maintenant qu'un des batteurs de Serpentards vient d'envoyer un cognard sur le gardien ! Oh, mais il l'esquive ! Bravo McFillian, non McFlolan ! Je veux dire McFinlan…

-C'est McFinda, dit McGonnagall en s'emparant du micro. Miss Lovegood, essayez de _retenir_ le nom des joueurs avant le match… soupira-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

-Désolée professeur, je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'étudiais les siphons à Joncheruines que mon père m'a envoyé, répondit Luna toujours dans le micro. Ils ont de grandes capacités et permettent de débarrasser le penseur de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire dans son environnement immédiat, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ? Oh, Ginny marque ! Dix points de plus pour Griffondor, termina Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Hermione aperçut le professeur McGonnagall prendre un air dépité et elle sourit. Il fallait un moment avant de s'habituer au comportement de Luna, mais une fois qu'on l'avait adopté, elle se révélait comme une jeune fille en or.

Le match se poursuivit. L'équipe de Griffondor faisait des merveilles sur le terrain, virevoltant parmi les joueurs de Serpentards qui cherchaient plus à déstabiliser leurs adversaires qu'à marquer. Vers le milieu du match, une fine pluie commença à tomber. Hermione frissonnait.

Au bout de deux heures, Hermione commença à s'ennuyer, le Quidditch ne l'avait jamais passionné. Elle laissa son esprit s'évader et perdit la notion du temps. Elle était dans sa chambre, préparant sa potion, ajoutant ingrédients après ingrédients… _C'est bien Hermione_, lui disait une voix, _tu vas y arriver… Tu as presque réussi à créer ta potion, il ne manque qu'une seule chose. _La voix était presque un murmure, mais elle pénétrait Hermione jusqu'au cœur, la chamboulant complètement. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante_. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ! _Hermione sentit la main de la personne se poser sur son épaule et son cœur se figea. _Pense à moi…_ lui répondit la personne. _Pense à moi… _Hermione se retourna pour voir cette personne, mais elle était seule. Elle fit un pas en arrière, horrifiée. _Mais qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Ou êtes-vous ? Répondez !_ Mais personne ne lui répondit bien sur. Elle était seule.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le visage du professeur McGonnagall lui apparut flou au dessus d'elle. Elle avait froid et mal au dos, que c'était-il passé ? Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et ressentit une vive douleur au cou.

-Miss Granger ? fit McGonnagall d'une voix douce. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Je… Je… Qu'est-ce que… balbutia Hermione.

-Vous avez eu un malaise, lui expliqua son professeur. Londubat a dit que vous aviez eu un moment d'absence et que vous vous êtes soudainement effondrée, en proliférant des phrases absurdes. Nous allons vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

-Non, je… pas… d'infirmerie… je… bien… non…

-Calmez-vous Granger, tout va bien.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle avait l'impression que l'école toute entière l'observait, elle se sentait complètement oppressée par leurs regards. Pourquoi tout le monde la fixait-elle ? Que c'était-il passé, pourquoi continuait-elle à ressentir la main de cet inconnu sur son épaule ? Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Qui était la personne qui lui avait parlé ? La voix lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Une voix grave, apaisante. A qui appartenait-elle ? Et pourquoi la regardait-on, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, par terre ?

Hermione n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle sentait la sueur couler de son front. Son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait mal à la poitrine. Elle chercha à bouger, mais des mains la maintenaient au sol. Hermione bougea frénétiquement son regard pour chercher de l'aide, mais tout le monde semblait s'amuser de la situation. Elle aperçut deux élèves la pointer du doigt en ricanant. Que ce passait-il ? Elle chercha à respirer mais sa gorge se bloqua. Hermione se mit à suffoquer.

Au dessus d'elle, le professeur McGonnagall remuait les lèvres. Elle lui disait probablement quelque chose, mais Hermione n'entendait rien. Un bourdonnement incessant lui parvenait aux oreilles. Une quinte de toux la prit et elle sentit la nausée l'envahir.

Dans un dernier espoir elle regarda la foule autour d'elle, peut-être pour trouver un ami. Elle n'y trouva que du mépris. Mais pourtant, elle s'accrocha à un regard, des yeux si noirs qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle n'aperçut pas le visage de la personne, juste ses yeux noirs et elle aperçut à l'intérieur la souffrance. Des yeux vides et éteints, des yeux sans espoir, qui ne reflétaient aucune envie. Elle s'accrocha à ses yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne put savoir à qui ils appartenaient, elle eu un spasme violent, et fut plongée dans le noir total.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il devait être tard dans la nuit car le château était silencieux et Hermione apercevait le ciel noir sans étoile à travers les fenêtres. Un mal horrible lui déchirait le crâne. Elle repoussa le drap et se leva lentement, avec un gémissement de douleur. Sa démarche n'était pas assurée. Hermione fit quelques pas jusqu'au lavabo et y mouilla une serviette, qu'elle se passa sur le front.

Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout était flou. Seuls les yeux noirs d'ébène étaient inscrits dans sa mémoire. Hermione s'observa dans le miroir de l'infirmerie et elle se trouva un peu moins pâle et moins maigre qu'avant. Pomfresh lui avait certainement administré elle ne savait quel médicament pour lui faire retrouver des forces. Hermione le regrettait presque. Avant, elle faisait peur à voir, mais au moins elle avait une certaine identité. Elle avait _quelque chose_ qui la caractérisait, même si c'était en négatif. Maintenant, elle était juste banale. Hermione releva ses manches et aperçut les longues cicatrices blanchâtres qui barraient ses bras. La plupart avait disparu. Hermione en était soulagée, elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer avec l'infirmière à ce sujet.

Elle retourna se coucher après un moment et avala d'une traite la potion de sommeil sans rêves posée sur sa table de nuit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, l'horloge au mur indiquait les onze heures du matin. A côté d'elle, un jeune garçon était allongé sur un lit avec une énorme bosse violette sur le front. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Pompom arriva quelques minutes après.

-Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien. Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

-Eh bien… vous n'avez eu qu'un petit malaise du à une déshydratation… ce qui n'est pas grave du tout. Cependant… continua-t-elle – et elle semblait hésitante – vous souffrez clairement de malnutrition, et j'ai repéré vos marques sur les bras et les jambes… j'ai demandé une consultation avec un médicomage, mais étant donné que vous êtes majeures, il me faut votre accord et je pense que…

-Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, la coupa sèchement Hermione. Je vais très bien.

-Granger, toute l'école est au courant de votre situation. Je suis vraiment d'avis d'un rendez-vous.

-Et moi non. Ecoutez, si ça ne va pas je viendrais vous voir, d'accord ? Mais pour l'instant mon seul problème est de ne pas pouvoir quitter ce lit. J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper et j'aimerai bien y aller.

-C'est que… fit Madame Pomfresh, troublée. Je suppose… que vous pouvez y aller, oui, soupira-t-elle. Mais il faut vraiment faire attention. Si vous atterrissez de nouveau à mon infirmerie pour cause de malaise avec dénutrition… je n'aurai d'autre choix que de vous inscrire de force à un programme.

-Oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix vague, c'est ça. Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Et bien… oui. Je veux vous revoir dans un mois, pour contrôler votre état. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit de son lit. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'infirmière, elle s'éclipsa de l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de Pomfresh.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la semaine prochaine n'oubliez pas votre tenu de soirée pour le bal de Noël! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, vous êtes les meilleurs.  
__A bientôt, Passion-Fugace_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous! Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre hier, n'étant pas chez moi, mais le voici enfin! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc je ne ferai pas une grande présentation comme d'habitude... Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, le chapitre 10 est à peine entamé, je posterai donc le chapitre 9 la semaine prochaine et je pense que je passerai ensuite à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sauf si avec les vacances je réussis à écrire un peu plus (mais mes vacances ne sont que le 28...). Je vous tiendrais au courant. _

_Voila le chapitre du bal, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si la fin a été assez difficile à choisir... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant les autres, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous etes les meilleurs! Merci, merci, merci de me lire!  
_

_Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : Show me you care enough to stay**

Hermione se leva de son lit en ce premier samedi des vacances de Noël, en ayant le sentiment que la journée allait être particulièrement désagréable. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage en se regardant dans la glace et soupira. Le bal de Noël allait être une torture.

Elle avait finalement cédé aux demandes incessantes de Ginny, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire Ô combien ce serait amusant et avait accepté d'y aller elle aussi. Ginny lui avait même fourni un cavalier, Alex Ginfer. Il était en sixième année à Serdaigle et Hermione avait passé une soirée à discuter avec lui et la rouquine. Alex était très gentil, pas un tombeur, mais très gentil. Hermione avait plus accepté son invitation pour que son amie la laisse tranquille que pour avoir un cavalier. Cela lui importait peu. Alex était très gentil, mais il était évident qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous son charme. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'expliquer à son amie, mais les mots lui manquaient. Et Hermione avait bien trop peur de la perdre.

Après s'être préparée, elle sortit de son appartement et s'étonna de voir Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione.

-Je t'attendais. Il y a une dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue aujourd'hui et je veux m'assurer que tu choisiras une robe qui te va bien et pas une espèce de sac poubelle ou je ne sais quoi. On ne peut pas dire que tu fasses très attention à ton apparence en ce moment.

Hermione se força à prendre un air offusqué. Elle devait forcer toutes ses émotions ces jours-ci… Son absence de ressenti commençait à lui peser lourd, mais elle n'arrivait pas à _sentir _quoique ce soit. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait que du vide. Ni bonheur, ni malheur, ni souffrance, ni amour. Il n'y avait que du vide. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt, rien n'avait réussi à lui donner le sourire ou à la faire pleurer. Plus rien ne la passionner et même son essai de potion semblait moins important. Seuls subsistaient ces yeux noirs d'ébène qu'elle avait aperçus avant de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle revoyait le regard de cette personne la bruler, elle revoyait toute la souffrance qu'elle avait aperçu à l'intérieur, elle revoyait le brasier qui crépitait à l'intérieur, ce même brasier qui enflammait ses propres yeux.

-Je sais quand même choisir une robe… murmura-t-elle après un moment.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-Je préfère m'en assurer. Alex est un garçon très charmant et tu lui plais beaucoup.

_C'est ça_ ! pensa Hermione. _N'importe quoi, tu l'as probablement payé pour qu'il vienne avec moi, personne ne peut aimer ce que je suis… la laideur absolue._ Hermione esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

-Très bien, on peut partir dans une heure, il faut d'abord que je fasse un petit truc avant. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, termina-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le troisième étage s'arrêta devant le tableau représentant une table recouverte de tartes et mets somptueux. Elle regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main, hésitant à la glisser derrière l'œuvre. Avait-elle vraiment envie de ce qu'elle proposer ou était-ce simplement l'esprit de Noël qui la faisait réagir ainsi. Et s'il acceptait et que ça se passait très mal ? Et si elle le perdait, que ferait-elle ensuite ? Hermione relut une énième fois son écrit, respira un grand coup, glissa la lettre et partit d'un pas rapide avant de changer d'avis.

_Cher S,_

_Déposez votre prochaine lettre derrière la statue au coin du grand Hall. _

_Bien qu'en ce moment, l'envie de réaliser et de continuer notre projet se dissipe un peu, je continue de travailler dessus et je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai de nouveaux résultats intéressants. _

_J'ai finalement décidé de me rendre au bal. J'aurai aimé que ce bal soit masqué, ainsi peut-être aurions-nous pu nous rencontrer… sans nous rencontrer réellement. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ces quatre mois passés. Cet échange de lettre m'aide énormément, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru lorsque j'ai envoyé ma lettre vers l'inconnu en début d'année. Vous êtes le seul qui me comprenne vraiment, et je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que nous nous détestons dans la vraie vie, mais sur le papier, dans cet échange… vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus pour moi._

_Je sais que nous avions conclu au départ de ne jamais divulguer notre identité, mais… je voudrais connaître la votre. J'aimerais vous rencontrer. Je vous attendrai ce soir, près du lac, à minuit. J'attendrai jusqu'à une heure. Je ne vous oblige pas à venir. J'espère juste._

_H_

oOoOoOo

La soirée arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle avait passé la matinée avec Ginny au village et avait fini après beaucoup de difficulté à dénicher une robe dorée à volants, que la rouquine avait du retoucher légèrement pour qu'elle ne flotte pas dedans. Hermione n'avait jamais autant détesté son corps. Sa maigreur, ses os qui apparaissaient bien trop à son avis et ses cicatrices qui l'obligeaient à porter un gilet la dégoûtaient. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour ne plus être elle.

Le midi, elle s'était forcée à manger une grosse assiette en espérant que son estomac plein lui donnerait quelques formes, mais son ventre était resté désespérément creux. Elle se sentait lourde, énorme, indésirable, pathétique. Elle aurait voulu courir vers son appartement et s'y enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Hermione avait déjeuné seule en silence, sous les regards pesant des autres élèves. Ron refusait toujours de lui parler. Harry, lui, restait la plupart du temps avec son ami, même s'il ne rejetait pas Hermione. Il lui parlait toujours, lui souriait, s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il restait avec Ron. Hermione le comprenait. Personne n'avait envie d'être avec une fille malheureuse qui ne parlait pas de la journée. Elle avait donc déjeuné seule. Cela ne l'avait pas tellement dérangé.

L'après-midi, elle avait commencé ses devoirs de vacances. L'heure avait filé et vers dix-huit heures, Ginny était revenue pour que les deux amies se préparent ensemble pour la _grande_ soirée. Sans surprise, Ginny allait au bal avec Harry et Hermione s'était aperçu avec étonnement que cela ne la touchait pas autant qu'elle le pensait.

Elle fit beaucoup d'effort pour faire croire à la rouquine qu'elle passait un bon moment avec elle, alors qu'elles revêtaient leur robe. Elle dut bien jouer son rôle car Ginny paraissait radieuse lorsqu'elles se rendirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors un peu avant vingt heures.

-Hermione est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune lionne aperçut Ron la dévorer du regard et elle détourna la tête tandis que la culpabilité l'envahissait peu à peu.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Harry. Tu es resplendissante ! Je suis content de voir que ça va mieux. Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

-Alex Ginfer, il est à Serdaigle.

-Oui, Gin me l'a déjà présenté. Il est très gentil.

-Oui.

-Il est bientôt vingt heures Harry, on y va ? Je ne veux pas être en retard ! Alex devrait bientôt arriver.

La soirée était passée extrêmement vite et avec une lenteur horripilante en même temps. Hermione n'aurait pas pu affirmer honnêtement qu'elle avait passé un mauvais temps. Alex était d'une compagnie plutôt agréable bien qu'un peu lourde parfois, elle avait dansé et s'était presque amusée. Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait senti que les regards qui se posaient sur elle n'étaient plus des regards de dégoût, mais des regards d'étonnement, voire d'admiration. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ne se sentait plus laide, plus horrible. Elle se sentait normale.

Elle avait passé un bon moment, elle avait grignoté quelques gâteaux, siroté deux ou trois verres, dansé avec Alex, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, et d'autres, elle avait presque rigolé de bon cœur. La soirée n'était pas parfaite, mais comparée à l'enfer qu'elle avait déjà vécu, elle avait l'impression d'être incroyablement légère. Malgré tout, plus l'heure passait et plus sa joie retombait. Hermione avait peur, elle sentait le stress la gagner peu à peu.

Elle regrettait d'avoir posé la lettre, mais peut-être S ne l'avait-il pas encore lu ? Vers onze heures, elle s'était éclipsée prétextant un besoin urgent et s'était faufilé jusqu'au troisième étage. Mais la lettre avait disparu. Hermione avait refusé de se rendre dans le Grand Hall pour voir s'il y avait une réponse pour elle. Elle préférait croire – _espérer_ – qu'il ne viendrait pas. Si elle lisait la réponse et qu'il affirmait qu'il viendrait, elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix.

Bien sur, elle avait songé à ne pas se rendre au lac. Mais au fond d'elle, la curiosité l'emportait. Et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une lâche. Si S venait mais elle non, de quoi aurait-elle l'air ? D'une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était une Griffondore.

Minuit était arrivé. Hermione marchait déjà en direction du lac, frissonnant dans le froid. Ses escarpins ne convenaient pas tellement à la température, mais la jeune lionne pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse que la neige ait fondu. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y avait personne. Elle raffermit son gilet sur ses épaules et attendit.

Le lac était entièrement gelé et recouvert d'une fine couche de neige qui avait subsistée. Il était magnifique. A la lueur de la lune, Hermione observait le parc qui scintillait sous les cristaux de glace. Elle attendit longtemps, elle avait si froid qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger aucun de ses membres. Au loin, elle entendit deux coups d'horloge sonner, indiquant la demi-heure. S n'était toujours pas là.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire si jamais il venait. Ecrire ce qu'elle ressentait était facile. On pouvait écrire et effacer pour recommencer ensuite si la première version ne nous convenait pas. A l'oral… ce n'était pas possible. A l'oral, on affrontait la vérité en face et les mots étaient dangereux, on n'avait pas autant de temps pour réfléchir à la bonne façon de formuler tout cela. Une heure approchait. Il n'était pas venu. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue. Un mixte des deux sans doute.

Elle resta encore un moment à observer les arbres nus du parc après que les une heure ait sonné et se décida enfin à partir. Elle replaça son gilet qui lui avait glissé de l'épaule et leva le pied.

-Ne vous retournez pas, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se figea. Cette voix… elle la connaissait. Elle l'avait entendue en rêve… _Tu as presque réussi à créer ta potion, il ne manque qu'une seule chose._ Elle avait entendu cette voix le jour du match de Quidditch. _Pense à moi…_ Elle avait rêvé de S alors même qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? dit Hermione.

-Presque qu'une demi-heure, répondit-il. Je vous regardais.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes là, nous parlons… pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me retourner ?

-Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui je suis.

-J'ai déjà rêvé de vous une fois. J'ai entendu votre voix dans mon rêve. Je la reconnais.

-Je sais.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle sentait _sa_ présence derrière elle et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui donnait toute la confiance en elle dont elle avait besoin. Qu'il lui transfusait de la beauté.

-Vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe, dit-il en éludant la question.

-Merci.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. C'était un silence presque magique. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sentit une larme perler au coin de son œil. Elle se sentait bien. Avec lui. Si bien qu'elle en avait mal.

-Je vais me retourner, annonça-t-elle finalement.

-Vous ne devriez pas.

Sa voix semblait suppliante.

-Peut-être pas, non.

-Vous allez attraper froid, répondit S. Tenez.

Hermione sentit le poids d'une cape sur ses épaules et cela l'empêcha un moment de se retourner. Une odeur de cannelle lui monta aux narines et elle frissonna. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de la cannelle.

-Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux et de la lui replacer derrière l'oreille. Hermione n'aurait pu bouger en cet instant même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentait son cœur battra à mille allures et elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un frisson la parcourait. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, sa main à lui était glacée mais Hermione ressentit une vive brûlure à l'endroit où il la toucha. Elle se retourna d'un coup, mais il n'était plus là. Hermione était seule. D'un geste lent, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

_Voila ce huitième chapitre terminé, le prochain la semaine prochaine! A bientôt,_

_Passion Fugace_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 9, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier, n'étant pas là de la journée. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, la fin vous plaira certainement! Et un petit mystère autour de Rogue s'installe, je l'avais déjà évoqué très rapidement dans quelques chapitres d'avant, mais ce n'était que des allusions, donc vous n'avez sans doute pas remarqué... Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre!_

_J'ai pratiquement terminé le chapitre 10, je pourrai donc le poster le weekend prochain comme prévu, et je pense pouvoir m'avancer de quelques chapitres pendant les vacances. Je vous tiendrai au courant la semaine prochaine. Merci comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews : **Mellissa-Lena, SolSiRe, dj83, noumea, Jenifael09, Mariefan85, HeartSerenade, Nayla-HP, Zeugma, pitouloulou**. _

_Voici les réponses en vrac à vos questions & remarques :  
Non, la cannelle n'intervient pas la découverte de l'identité du correspondant, mais elle reviendra dans plusieurs chapitre et se révélera au final très importante. Hermione a vraiment beaucoup d'indices, c'est vrai, mais il faut se rappeler qu'elle s'imagine que c'est avec un élève qu'elle correspond, que Rogue est pour elle quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'elle ne s'imagine pas un seul instant qu'il puisse avoir cette personnalité. Et généralement, même lorsque la réponse nous pend sous le nez, on a beaucoup de mal à la voir lorsque ça nous concerne. Pour la fiction, j'avais prévu d'en faire 20, sois deux chapitres pour un mois d'étude, mais je pense qu'au final il y en aura un peu plus, sans doute entre 25 et 30. _

_Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre!  
Passion Fugace  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : I want to be forgotten, and I don't want to be reminded**

Hermione avait décidé de rester au château pour les vacances de Noël. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête et elle savait que cela ne ferait que de la peine à ses parents. Elle leur avait donc mentit et raconté qu'elle le passait au Terrier avec ses amis. Les Weasley l'avaient bien évidemment invitée, comme à leur habitude, mais la jeune lionne avait refusé. Les fêtes de Noël étaient moments de joie et il était inutile que la tension entre elle et Ron vienne tout gâcher. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Harry et Ginny s'embrasser à longueur de temps.

Tous les élèves étaient partis deux jours auparavant, le dimanche matin, et le château se faisait étrangement vide. Dans la Grande Salle, pour le dîner, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. McGonnagall avait rassemblé les quatre grandes tables pour n'en faire plus qu'une. A la table des professeurs, seuls Lupin, Rogue, Sinistra et McGonnagall avaient décidé de rester.

Hermione se leva après avoir terminé sa part de tarte au citron meringuée et se rendit dans son appartement. Là, elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, verrouilla la porte pour être sure que personne ne viendrait l'interrompre – bien que cela soit peu probable, Malfoy étant rentré à son manoir – et enfouit sa tête dans_ sa_ cape, respirant avidement l'odeur de cannelle.

Cela faisait presque trois jours maintenant mais elle ressentait encore la brûlure ardente qui l'avait envahie lorsque S lui avait touché la main. Parfois, lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle avait presque l'impression de voir une traînée rouge dessus. Hermione avait d'abord cru le lendemain matin en se réveillant que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. La _rencontre_ avait eu lieu tard dans la soirée et après tout elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était encore toute emmitouflée dans la cape, elle avait du admettre que ce qui s'était passé était bien réel. Et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Elle l'avait rencontré, _lui_. Elle avait senti son cœur battre à mille allures pour _lui_. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas son identité. La connaissait-il ? Il n'avait pas voulu répondre lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Hermione s'était rendue dans le Grand Hall dès la première heure du dimanche pour aller y chercher la lettre de son correspondant, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de fois elle avait été vérifier la statue, mais jamais il n'y avait de réponse. Hermione s'était un peu inquiétée, puis elle avait relativisé la chose. Peut-être était-il tout simplement rentré chez lui pour les vacances. _Mais il lui aurait alors envoyé un hibou_. Malgré ce qu'elle voulait croire, Hermione devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

En quelques jours seulement, Hermione termina ses devoirs de vacances – les professeurs, à l'exception de Rogue bien entendu, n'en donnait jamais beaucoup durant ces vacances là. La première semaine était achevée et Noël arrivait. Presque malgré elle, Hermione se trouvait d'humeur plus festive et elle prit même soin de s'habiller avec attention pour le réveillon. Elle passa un moment agréable avec Lupin et Deryl, un élève de Poufsouffle de cinquième année et mangea avec appétit. Les elfes de maison s'étaient vraiment surpassés. Cependant, elle ne veilla pas bien tard et rentra rapidement dans son appartement.

Elle y retrouva sa potion, qui bouillonnait depuis quelques jours. Son projet avançait de plus en plus et elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but. Elle y travaillait depuis plus de trois mois, et enfin, elle commençait à voir la fin se dessiner au loin. Elle remua six fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et la mixture prit une teinte mauve. Hermione respira un grand coup. La potion était censée se reposer pendant treize jours et treize nuits, puis il fallait ajouter la marguerite séchée et les racines de violettes, et elle serait terminée. Elle n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à la tester sur un oiseau pour voir si elle fonctionnait ou non.

N'étant pas fatiguée, Hermione reposa le couvercle avec douceur, lança ses sortilèges de dissimulation et sortit dans le couloir, sans réel endroit où aller. Elle marchait sans se rendre compte de sa direction et ses pas la menèrent machinalement à la bibliothèque. A cette heure tardive d'un soir de réveillon, elle était fermée, mais Hermione fut étonnée de voir un filet lumière passer sous la porte. Lentement, elle poussa celle-ci silencieusement.

Un gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles et Hermione s'affola. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour consoler des personnes. L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea de rebrousser chemin et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais la culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt et elle fit quelques pas pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

Elle fut contente de s'être cachée.

Assis sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, de gros livres de sortilèges – probablement de magie noire – ouverts dessus, Severus Rogue _gémissait_. Il gémissait et malgré tout Hermione le trouvait plus courageux et plein de sang froid que jamais. Rogue avait abandonné sa cape sur une chaise, laissant ses bras, d'une pâleur mortelle, dénudés. Son bras droit était intact, si l'on omettait les nombreuses anciennes cicatrices qui le parcouraient, mais son bras gauche… son bras gauche était un cauchemar.

Hermione l'observait avec effroi. La marque des Ténèbres avait commencé à s'étaler sur tout l'avant bras du professeur. Elle n'avait plus rien de la tête de mort de départ, on aurait dit qu'elle _dévorait_ le bras de Rogue. Elle tremblait, ondulait sur la peau blafarde, comme si elle bouillonnait de par-dessous. Et lentement, mais indéniablement, elle progressait sur le bras, tel un envahisseur indestructible. Les muscles du maître des potions étaient tellement contractés qu'Hermione cru que son bras allait exploser. Sur les bords de la marque, de larges traînées rougeâtres et saignantes barraient le bras du professeur.

Rogue tournait frénétiquement les pages du manuel, ses yeux fiévreux lisaient les lignes si vite qu'ils paraissaient flous. Son bras tremblait tellement fort qu'on aurait dit des spasmes et Hermione voyait Rogue serrer son poing avec une telle hargne qu'elle cru qu'il allait se briser les os. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et l'on aurait dit que la douleur était si insupportable que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu la supporter. Dans ces moments, il se pinçait les lèvres et un gémissement s'en échappait, et son visage se tordait de douleur.

Hermione aurait surement hurlé si elle avait été à sa place. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qui provoquait ce genre de réaction et elle se demanda si c'était un des produits que Rogue s'était ingéré. Il était connu qu'il avalait tout et n'importe quoi sans y faire attention, et il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'il ait avalé un poison sans le savoir.

La jeune lionne resta un long moment à la regarder sans dire un mot. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, d'ailleurs à la fin ce n'était plus vraiment lui qu'elle regardait, mais elle était tellement glacée de terreur qu'elle n'aurait pu bouger. Lorsque Rogue referma brutalement le manuel avec un bruit sourd, accompagné d'un cri de douleur étouffé, Hermione se décida à partir. Il aurait vraiment été idiot de se faire surprendre… elle n'aurait eu que des ennuis. Elle se rendit directement à son appartement et attrapa une plume et un parchemin pour écrire à S. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle de ce qu'il c'était passé.

Elle écrivit des dizaines et des dizaines de centimètres, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, sa bougie était presque entièrement consumée. Elle voulut se rendre à la volière immédiatement pour l'envoyer lorsqu'elle changea brutalement d'avis. Pourquoi raconter cela ? Elle était en train de violer la vie privée de son professeur, ni plus ni moins. Elle était en train de faire précisément ce qui l'horripilait chez les autres. Hermione s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes de sa main tellement elle se trouvait affreuse et brûla sa lettre à la flamme de sa bougie. Elle s'affala ensuite sur son lit secouée de sanglots sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle pleurait.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec un souvenir vague de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée. Au pied de son lit, elle trouva plusieurs paquets empaquetés dans des papiers de toutes les couleurs. Ginny lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire de la magie en Afrique et en Asie, Harry lui avait acheté un nouvel étui en peau de dragon pour sa baguette et Mme Weasley lui avait envoyé l'habituel pull, ainsi qu'une dizaine de pattés et cakes. Ses parents, qui n'aimaient pas le mode de poste par hibou, lui avait simplement écrit une lettre pour lui souhaiter de bonne fête, lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait avec ses grands-parents et lui dire que ses cadeaux l'attendaient chez elle. Et enfin, elle trouva également avec étonnement un petit paquet de Ron, avec à l'intérieur une boîte en velours noir. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et découvrit à l'intérieur une rose rouge miniature d'une beauté parfaite. Les pétales n'avaient aucun défaut et scintillaient de mille feux, comme lorsque le soleil caresse les fleurs à l'aurore, alors que la rosée est encore là. Hermione la contempla plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle s'enflamma soudainement, laissant un unique pétale, sur lequel reposait un collier avec pour pendentif une rose rouge.

Hermione sourit. C'était de la belle magie, de la magie qui arrivait à vous redonner de l'espoir dans les temps les plus sombres. Elle attrapa le mot que Ron avait laissé dans le paquet.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Nous ne parlons plus beaucoup mais j'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique où maman nous a traînés hier, et ça m'a fait penser à toi. J'espère que ça va à Poudlard. Joyeux noël, Ron._

_PS : fait attention aux pattés, maman les a laissé un moment sur la table dehors et je crois qu'un gnome a vomi dessus._

Elle attrapa le collier et l'attacha autour son cou. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Ron lui pardonnait. C'était sans doute le plus beau Noël de sa vie.

La fin de la semaine se passa rapidement, Hermione passa un réveillon agréable, partagé de rires avec les autres élèves et professeurs. Seul Rogue n'avait pas été présent et Hermione s'était demandé si la marque avait continué à s'étendre sur son bras. Elle avait étudié plusieurs livres pour essayer de comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Finalement, elle en avait conclu que si Rogue lui-même ignorait comment arrêter cela, elle n'allait pas réussir non plus et elle avait passé la plupart des journées suivantes à se promener dans le parc. La neige s'était remise à tomber, donnant encore plus de charmes aux fêtes. Parfois la nuit, lorsque la jeune lionne n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre emmitouflée dans _sa_ cape, entrebâillait les carreaux et elle se surprenait à sourire à la lune. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle allait mieux, et elle comprenait à quel point la pression de la présence de Ginny à ses côtés tous les jours la rendait malheureuse. Seule, libérée du regard de l'autre, elle se sentait enfin elle-même et elle se sentait _bien_. Heureuse.

oOoOoOo

Deux jours avant la reprise pourtant, Hermione sentit qu'elle commençait à paniquer. Elle aurait voulu que les cours ne reprennent jamais, que les élèves ne reviennent pas au château, et que sa routine habituelle ne recommence pas. Mais elle voyait les heures s'écouler de plus en plus rapidement et lorsqu'elle se coucha le samedi soir, elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Pendant un long moment, elle se retourna dans son lit, sombrant dans un sommeil cauchemardesque et se réveillant en sueur. Vers trois heures du matin, elle décida de sortir faire un tour, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées et enfila ses bottes et son manteau.

Le château était silencieux, encore plus que d'habitude. Hermione frissonna et resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle descendit le grand escalier silencieusement et arriva dans le Grand Hall. Elle longea le mur, passa devant la statue sans s'arrêter et soudain, elle se figea sur place. Avait-elle rêvé ou bien… Hermione fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle s'arrêta près de la statue et son visage se décomposa tandis qu'elle déglutinait avec difficultés. Une lettre était posée là, derrière le piédestal. Hermione resta un moment sans savoir que faire, puis elle tendit le bras, et l'attrapa d'une main tremblante.

Ce n'était plus du contenu de la lettre dont elle avait peur. Pendant les deux semaines passées, elle avait redouté la réponse, redouté que S ait découvert qui elle était et la rejette. Mais ce n'était plus cela qui l'inquiétait désormais. Aucun élève n'était encore revenu de vacances, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine au château et si la lettre était là… cela signifiait que son correspondant était une de ses dix personnes. Hermione se repassa en tête le visage des élèves, mais aucun ne semblait correspondre. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ces personnes écrire des choses aussi profondes, tenter de créer une potion aussi puissante et dangereuse. Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. _Créer une potion…_

Le lien sembla se faire. Tous les éléments se superposèrent, les pièces de puzzle se rassemblèrent et Hermione n'eu tout à coup plus aucun doute. C'était forcément lui, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. Les potions, cela semblait évident, Merlin ! _Les potions !_ Et la voix, qu'elle avait reconnue en ce soir du bal et dans son rêve… Ce n'avait pas du tout été un rêve prémonitoire, elle connaissait _déjà_ cette voix, elle la connaissait depuis bientôt sept ans.

Hermione s'enfuit en courant. Evidemment qu'il savait qui elle était. Rien qu'à son écriture il avait du le savoir.

Ce n'était plus du contenu de la lettre donc elle avait peur. C'était du destinateur.

_Severus Rogue_.

* * *

_Ca y est, Hermione a enfin compris qui était son correspondant! Comment va-t-elle réagir? Vous le saurez le weekend prochain..._

_A bientôt, Passion Fugace. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont complimentée sur le chapitre 9, vous l'avez beaucoup aimé et ça me fait très très très plaisir! Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous plairait autant et je suis vraiment contente!  
Le chapitre 10 est donc en ligne, il s'y passe moins de choses que dans le précédent, mais la fin devrait vous plaire. Vous pourrez lire la lettre de Rogue dans le chapitre, vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir demandée.  
Je suis enfin en vacances et je recommence donc à écrire un peu plus rapidement! J'ai terminé ce chapitre ce matin et le 11ème est presque entièrement écrit lui aussi. Je serai normalement chez moi le weekend prochain pour le publier. _

_Comme d'habitude, voici ma réponse aux reviews. Merci à **Cass, DelfineNotPadfoot, kumi-no-kotoba, zeugma, Melissa-Lena, Jenifael09, dj83, pitouloulou, SolSiRe, HpWold, Mariefan85, bebenoir, HeartSerenade, Nayla-HP** et merci tout particulièrement à **AmyyPhobia** qui a mis ma **100ème review**! 100 reviews, je n'arrive pas à y croire! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé en avoir autant lorsque j'ai démarré cette fiction, alors merci BEAUCOUP à tous!  
_

_Les réponses aux reviews :  
Certaines personnes m'ont dit que la relation Ginny/Hermione était géniale, d'autre qu'elle les dérangeait, mais c'est pour moi la base de ma fiction et surtout du mal-être d'Hermione, il est donc difficile de la supprimer. Si on compare avec les premiers chapitres cependant, elle s'est énormément affaiblie. Ginny n'a plus autant d'importance pour Hermione et cela va continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la fiction. Donc je ne la supprime pas maintenant, mais au final elle n'existera plus. Oui, Hermione est choquée - qui ne le serait pas? Et... elle ne va pas vraiment affronter Rogue, du moins elle ne l'avait pas planifié. Mais comme on le sait, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le veut à Poudlard et elle finira par se retrouver face à lui... lisez le chapitre pour savoir sa réaction! Alors, est-ce que Rogue a délibérément mit le message avant que les élèves reviennent pour qu'Hermione comprenne qui il est, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question de fond en comble, mais oui, Rogue est intelligent et il savait qu'Hermione comprendrait. Pour ses raisons, j'ai quelques idées mais il faut que je les assemble pour construire une véritable raison, donc je ne peux pas encore vous en parler. On le découvrira bientôt je pense. Pour la marque des Ténèbres qui "mange" le bras de Rogue, j'en reparlerais dans un prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez... j'ai mis longtemps avant de réussir à structurer mon idée mais je l'aime beaucoup. Pour ne pas trop en dévoiler, disons juste que Voldemort (qui n'oublions pas n'est pas mort car Nagini est toujours vivant, mais est tellement faible qu'il a décidé de se replier et de se cacher, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 1) a quelque chose à voire là dedans. Vous en saurez plus dès que la relation entre Hermione et Rogue sera devenue un peu plus... stable. _

_On m'a demandé d'écrire un petit résumé des chapitres précédents pour se rappeler de l'histoire, donc voici un résumé par chapitre :_

_**Chapitre 1** : Ce chapitre explique comment Hermione en est arrivée au point où elle en est, comment elle est tombée amoureuse de Ginny. Son mal-être est du à cela et au fait qu'elle se sent sous-estimée : elle fait beaucoup pour les autres, mais elle ne récupère jamais la gloire, elle est placée dans la case des intellectuels et personne ne s'intéresse plus à elle. Tout le monde retourne à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, la dernière pour Hermione. Arrivée au château, elle envoie sa première lettre vers l'inconnu._

_**Chapitre 2** : Les cours reprennent et Rogue enlève dès son premier des points à Griffondor. Harry et Ron commencent à s'apercevoir qu'Hermione ne va pas bien et s'inquiètent pour elle. Hermione fait des rêves sur elle et Ginny en cours, ce qui étonnent et inquiètent les professeurs. Elle reçoit la première réponse. _

_**Chapitre 3** : Hermione et Ginny se disputent au niveau de son état de santé, mais Hermione rejette brutalement son amie. Les cours continuent, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue. L'échange de lettre se poursuit._

_**Chapitre 4** : Rogue suggère à Hermione de trouver une chose qui la passionne pour s'occuper l'esprit quand elle a envie de se scarifier. Hermione s'éloigne de ses amis, elle ne mange plus beaucoup. Elle accepte d'aider son correspondant dans son projet sur les potions. A la fin du chapitre, les vacances d'octobre commencent et Ron embrasse Hermione. _

_**Chapitre 5** : Hermione repousse Ron, qui se vexe et lui jette au visage un "Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi". Hermione rentre chez elle et sa santé se dégrade énormément, tandis qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier la phrase de Ron. Lorsqu'elle revient à Poudlard, personne n'est venue l'attendre à la sortie du train et elle se rend compte à qu'elle point elle est seule. Le mois de Novembre passe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte car elle est trop renfermée sur elle. Ginny s'inquiète et vient un soir dans son appartement mais Hermione s'énerve et Ginny renonce, elle s'en va. _

_**Chapitre 6** : Début Décembre, Hermione se rend compte qu'il a neigé, ce qui la sort de sa torpeur. Elle reste toute une journée dans la neige, et Ginny vient la récupérer tard dans la nuit, sous l'ordre du professeur McGonnagall. Hermione commence à travailler sur la potion et reperd un peu de sa santé, mais elle fait tout de même attention. Ron refuse toujours de lui parler. Grâce à la potion, Hermione comprend qu'elle est moins dépendante de Ginny qu'elle ne l'était auparavant._

_**Chapitre 7** : Durant le match de Quidditch, Hermione perd connaissance après avoir plongé son regard dans des yeux noirs et pleins de souffrance. Elle avait eu une sorte d'hallucination dans laquelle une voix lui disait qu'elle devait penser à lui pour réussir sa potion. A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a remarqué la maigreur d'Hermione et ses cicatrices, mais la jeune fille refuse de prendre un rendez-vous avec un médicomage. _

_**Chapitre 8** : Hermione va acheter une robe pour le bal. Elle demande à S s'il veut la rencontrer à minuit près du lac, le soir du bal. Elle va à se dernier avec Alex, un cavalier que Ginny lui a déniché et s'amuse bien. A minuit elle se rend près du lac et attend jusqu'à une heure. S est venue, mais il refuse qu'elle se retourne : il ne veut pas qu'elle sache qui il est. Il lui donne sa cape pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et a une odeur de cannelle. Leur main se frôlent mais quand elle se retourne, S a disparut._

_**Chapitre 9** : Hermione reste au château pour les vacances. Les deux réveillons se passent bien, elle avance sur son projet de potion. Elle craint de lire la lettre réponse de S après la nuit du bal mais il n'y a pas de lettre. Deux jours avant la rentrée des élèves cependant, une lettre est posée derrière la statue. Hermione comprend donc qu'une des personnes présentes est son correspondant et elle réalise que c'est Rogue. _

_Voila pour les résumés ! Si vous voulez que je le fasse pour chaque chapitre, dites le moi en review, il n'y a aucun problème !  
Bonn lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : You're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving**

C'était impossible et pourtant si évident à la fois. Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, c'était forcément lui. Hermione avait attrapé la lettre, et s'était enfuie en courant. Elle s'était enfermée dans son appartement, s'était assise sur son lit et avait attendu, regardant d'un air horrifié le bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, tremblante comme jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas lire ce courrier, elle ne pouvait _plus_ le lire, maintenant qu'elle savait qui l'avait écrit. C'était… c'était n'importe quoi. Cette correspondance stupide, cet ami imaginaire, inconnu… elle était ridicule. Hermione fut secouée d'un frisson et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle avait envie de vomir. Pendant des mois, elle s'était confiée à la personne la plus horrible du château. Son professeur aux cheveux gras, à l'air doucereux, un ancien mangemort… On l'avait reconnu innocent, mais l'était-il vraiment après tout ? Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Certes. Hermione eut un ricanement… Dumbledore faisait confiance à tout le monde. Rogue avait forcément fait semblant de tout cela, il l'avait tué en faisait croire au directeur que c'était selon sa volonté… mais c'était forcément faux. Un véritable ami n'aurait _jamais _accepté de tué le directeur. Même si celui-ci allait mourir prochainement.

Hermione serra la lettre dans son poing et essuya rageusement une larme qui déborda de son œil. Elle se sentait stupide, stupide, stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu se confier à ce serpent, comment avait-elle pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Elle froissa sa lettre en une boule de papier et la jeta à l'autre bout de pièce en éclatant en sanglots. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle, que _pensait_-il déjà d'elle ? C'était évident qu'il savait qui elle était, et même s'il l'ignorait jusqu'alors, il l'avait forcément reconnue ce soir du bal. Ses cheveux, personne d'autre qu'elle n'en avait de tels. Quelle idiote !

Hermione s'arrêta un moment pour repasser la soirée du bal en question. Si c'était vraiment Rogue qui avait été présent ce soir-là… Il avait été d'une incroyable gentillesse. Sa voix avait été différente aussi. Il n'y avait pas cette intonation sarcastique qu'il prenait tout le temps lorsqu'il parlait aux Griffondors. Et quand il lui avait donné sa cape, et que sa main avait frôlé la sienne… Merlin ! Hermione se prit le visage entre ses mains en gémissant. Elle avait _aimé_ cela elle avait senti son cœur se serrer à ce contact. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, c'était catastrophique ! Elle… Elle devait… Il fallait absolument qu'elle quitte ce château. A la minute, elle devait partir immédiatement. Tant pis pour ses ASPICs, elle les passerait en candidature libre ou bien… ou bien elle redoublerait son année à Beaubâton, elle ne savait pas mais il fallait qu'elle parte. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste là alors que son professeur connaissait les secrets les plus affreux de sa vie et qu'elle connaissait les siens… Hermione ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Qu'elle lui ait raconté à quel point elle se sentait horrible, qu'elle aimait une fille, qu'elle détestait être avec les autres, ou bien qu'il lui ait parlé de ses problèmes avec sa famille et la femme qu'il avait aimée. Qui était cette femme d'ailleurs ? Hermione ne pouvait imaginer que Rogue eut un jour été _amoureux_. Cette idée lui parut si ridicule qu'elle eut un rire nerveux. Hermione stoppa net ce ricanement et s'essuya les joues.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je rigole ? se dit-elle à elle-même. Je suis folle ! Complètement folle !

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et ferma les yeux un instant. Merlin, mais qu'allait-elle faire ?

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin en sortant de son lit, Hermione se demanda comment elle avait réussi à s'endormir. Elle l'avait l'esprit moins embrouillé que la veille, mais lorsqu'elle regarda ses mains, elle vit qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. La jeune lionne alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir, pensive. Elle resta un moment ainsi, à se regarder sans vraiment se voir, puis retourna d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre et attrapa la lettre qui gisait toujours sur le sol, pliée en boule de papier. D'un coup de baguette, elle la lissa et après un moment d'hésitation, posa ses yeux sur les mots.

_Bonjour,_

_Je suppose qu'à l'heure où vous lisez cela, vous avez découvert qui je suis. Je sais aussi que vous souhaitez stopper cet échange épistolaire, que vous voulez partir le plus loin possible pour ne plus jamais avoir à me croiser. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n'aurez plus à me croiser, à me parler. J'ai annoncé au professeur McGonnagall que je démissionnais et demain je partirai du château. _

_Ne pensez vraiment pas que cela est un quelque signe de compassion envers vous… Vous êtes et vous resterez toujours cette horripilante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Non, il n'y a là aucun geste en votre faveur. En réalité, vos petites affaires personnelles ne m'ont jamais intéressé. J'ai tout de suite compris qui vous étiez, votre écriture ridiculement petite et insupportable à lire vous a trahie dès la première lettre. Simplement, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez être utile dans mon projet, ce que, au final, vous n'avez pas du tout été. J'ai été assez idiot de croire qu'une simple élève pouvait arriver à trouver ce qui manquait à ma potion, mais vous ne m'avez rien apporté. Toutes les informations que vous m'avez transmises, je les connaissais déjà, ce qui prouve bien votre incapacité à réfléchir plus loin que les livres. _

_J'ai cependant réussi à avancer de mon côté et je pense être assez proche pour pouvoir me passez de votre inutile aide. Quant à ce dont je vous ai parlé, il est bien évident que cela n'était que bobards et mensonges… il fallait bien vous mettre en confiance. _

_S. R. _

Hermione termina sa lecture en serrant ses poings le plus fort possible pour ne pas pleurer. Elle froissa la lettre et la jeta dans la cheminée en la regardant brûler avec un sentiment de victoire. Il mentait, elle savait qu'il mentait. Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ne pouvait pas être un mensonge… il mentait pour se protéger, parce que s'il avouait que ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai, alors il était vulnérable. Et Severus Rogue était tout, sauf quelqu'un de vulnérable.

Il mentait, elle le savait. Alors pourquoi ses mots lui faisaient-ils aussi mal ? Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un immense trou béat. Elle _détestait_ le professeur Rogue.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, se chuchota-t-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

Hermione ne fit pas grand-chose de sa matinée. Elle essaya en vain de se changer les idées, mais n'arriva pas à beaucoup. A midi, elle déjeuna seule et lorsque les élèves arrivèrent par le Poudlard Express en fin d'après-midi, Hermione se sentit presque soulagée. Au moins cela l'occuperait un moment. Elle alla les attendre à la sortie du train.

Harry, Ginny à son bras, et Ron descendirent parmi les premiers et se dirigèrent vers elle. Ron parut hésiter un instant à quelques mètres d'elle, mais après un regard appuyé de sa sœur, il haussa légèrement les épaules et s'avança à son tour.

-Salut, lança-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aigüe. Ca va ?

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

-Oui, répondit-elle, ça va très bien. Merci pour vos cadeaux, ils étaient magnifiques !

Elle sentit le regard de Ron descendre vers son cou et se poser sur le collier.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au Terrier ?

Ron voulut parler, mais Ginny le devança et ne s'arrêta plus de l'après-midi. Elle obligea Hermione à venir ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir, et continua de raconter encore et encore les merveilleuses vacances qu'elle venait de passer avec Harry, et surtout cette _fameuse_ nuit de réveillon. Hermione avait tenté de faire dévier le sujet plusieurs fois, mais Ginny revenait inlassablement dessus. Elle décrivait la peur qu'elle avait eue tout d'abord, puis le bonheur, l'extase, ce moment parfait entre elle et lui. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant précis… et elle parlait sans s'arrêter, rendant Hermione de plus en plus mal. Si la jeune lionne avait espérer se changer les idées par le retour de ses amis, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, de voir Harry et Ginny ensemble. Elle l'avait accepté, et la passion dévorante qu'elle vouait à la rouquine s'était amenuisée énormément. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demandait parfois si elle ne la considérait désormais pas plus que comme sa meilleure amie. Ses rêves érotiques avaient cessé, elle pensait beaucoup moins à elle et au final, le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Harry ne la dérangeait pas tellement.

Devait-elle en être soulagée ? Hermione ne savait pas. Elle ne souffrait plus, mais elle se sentait _vide_. Elle n'avait plus rien qui la maintenait en vie, plus rien qui ne lui donne l'envie de se lever le matin. Avant, la simple idée que d'apercevoir le sourire de Ginny suffisait à lui faire passer une bonne journée. Puis, la préparation de son essai de potion lui avait donné du courage et de la volonté. Mais désormais… pourquoi se levait-elle le matin ?

-Hermione ? Hermione tu m'écoutes ? fit Ginny en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… maugréa la jeune rousse. Bon laisse tomber, ce n'est pas très important. On va manger ? J'ai une faim de troll ! Ron a mangé tout ce que j'avais acheté au chariot pendant que j'étais aux toilettes. Quel crétin…

-Je… oui, d'accord. Allons-y.

Les deux amies retrouvèrent les garçons dans la salle commune des Griffondors, et avec Neville, Sean, et Luna qu'ils aperçurent sautiller jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils allèrent dîner.

Le repas fut enthousiaste et plein de vie. Chacun racontait les moments passés avec leur famille. Neville fit rire toute la table en expliquant comment il avait ruiné le dîner de réveillon en voulant aider sa grand-mère. Les mets étaient somptueux et avec la bonne humeur générale, Hermione aurait pu passer une excellente soirée.

Mais les mots de son professeur ne quittaient pas son esprit. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à la table des professeurs. La chaise de Rogue restait désespérément vide. Hermione se demandait s'il avait déjà quitté le château. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il partait, cela devait donc bien signifier qu'elle avait une certaine importance, n'est-ce pas ? Et que c'était-il passé avec son bras ? Où était-il, que faisait-il ? Malgré elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

La soirée se termina et les quatre amis se rendirent dans la salle commune pour bavarder un peu, assis dans des fauteuils moelleux au coin du feu. Hermione ne leur dit au revoir que vers les onze heures. Elle mit beaucoup plus de temps à effectuer sa ronde que les autres soirs. Déboussolée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, elle s'était trompée de chemin plusieurs fois et avait du retourner en arrière. Elle avait aussi passé un long moment accoudée à une fenêtre, observant le parc dans la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver seule dans son appartement. Malfoy serait très certainement avec sa nouvelle conquête et elle n'avait plus les potions pour se divertir. Bien sur, elle aurait pu continuer son essai de son côté, mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait rien d'une Maîtresse de Potions.

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer, il était bien après minuit. Hermione marchait la baguette éteinte, n'ayant pas envie de se faire prendre par Rusard. Aussi tard, son statut de préfète-en-chef ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Elle tourna au bout du couloir et commença à franchir les quelques mètres restant qui la séparaient encore de son appartement.

Hermione se figea brusquement.

Elle songea un moment à s'enfuir en courant mais trouva cette idée tellement stupide qu'elle ne sut s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Malgré elle, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa tempe. Cette journée était vraiment la pire des journées. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Puis elle inspira et _le_ regarda.

Severus Rogue se tenait face à elle, sa tête éclairée à la lueur de sa baguette. Il avait posé ses yeux sur elle et un tel mépris s'en dégageait qu'Hermione tressaillit. Jamais il n'avait semblé si en colère et à cet instant précis, Hermione compris pourquoi certains avaient peur de lui. On aurait dit que le mal sortait de ses yeux, de ses yeux si noirs. Si noir… Ces mêmes yeux auxquels elle s'était accrochée désespéramment durant le match de Quidditch. Ces mêmes yeux où elle avait vu tant de souffrance et où elle ne voyait plus que de la haine. De la haine à l'état brut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Miss Granger ? dit-il d'une voix sifflante et doucereuse, si bas qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu l'entendre.

-M-m-ma r-ron-d-de p-p-prof-fes-sseur.

La pâleur de Rogue était telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, s'il n'avait pas été vivant. Il ne disait plus mot mais l'expression de son visage parlait pour lui. Hermione se sentit si minuscule, si misérable, si pathétique et à la fois elle se sentait en sécurité et la plus forte des personnes. Et ses yeux, ses yeux qui lui envoyaient des éclairs, Hermione y voyait simplement une accroche à la vie. De l'espoir. Un espoir maléfique, mais un espoir. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et rien d'autre ne semblait plus compter. Hermione n'aurait pu détourner les yeux, même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux d'ébène elle avait si peur, elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Mais elle était accrochée à lui.

-Bien, murmura-t-il, et chaque mot semblait atteindre Hermione au plus profond de son cœur.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, puis Rogue fit soudainement demi-tour et s'éloigna, sa robe flottant derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et lança d'une voix mortelle :

-Si jamais vous parlez à qui que ce soit, Miss Granger, votre vie deviendra un _enfer_, un enfer encore bien pire que ce dont vous avez pu me parler…

Il refit quelques pas et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Hermione se laissa glisser au sol et resta ainsi dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements s'estompent et qu'elle réussisse à se relever pour aller dans son appartement.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain la semaine prochaine! Il y aura une scène Hermione/Rogue, un peu différente des autres. N'oubliez pas de me dire pour les résumés. Merci de me lire & et de me reviewer!_

_A bientôt, Passion Fugace _


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous! Le 11ème chapitre arrive. Avec les vacances j'ai pu m'avancer un peu et le 12ème est déjà terminé, il faut juste que je modifie un peu la fin car je ne l'aime pas trop... Il portera sur la Saint-Valentin et sera sous forme d'un flash back. Il est plus long que les autres chapitres, vous verrez la semaine prochaine...  
_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'en ai de plus en plus et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir! Merci à **clamaraa, fofix, Artemis-Isil, Nephtys, Melissa-Lena, dj83, kumi-no-kotoba, Zugma, jenifael09, pitouloulou, DelfineNotPadfoot, noumea, Phoenix, Nayla-HP, bebenoire.**_

_Voila les réponses aux reviews :  
Le revirement du comportement de Rogue en a "choqué" un bon nombre, mais il faut se dire que Rogue écrivait tout ce qu'il a écrit en pensant qu'il était anonyme et maintenant qu'Hermione sait qui il est, il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais rien dit. Rogue déteste les Griffondors, il déteste en fait l'humanité en général selon moi, et préfère ne rien dévoiler de lui-même. Donc je trouve normal qu'il se mette sur la défensive et prétende avoir tout inventé. Non, le fait que Rogue s'en aille du château ne signifie pas que la relation Hermione/Rogue est terminée, d'ailleurs Rogue fait une apparition dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant également, et dans les chapitres qui arriveront ensuite, même si je ne les ai pas encore écrits. Ma fiction est basée principalement sur Hermione, donc même si Rogue est un personnage important je ne pense pas que je transcrirai ses émotions dans aucun des chapitres. Peut-être que j'en écrirai un sur lui, mais je ne suis vraiment pas certaine... Pour la fin de la fiction, j'ai décidé comment elle se terminerait et ce n'est pas une fin vraiment heureuse, mais pas non plus vraiment triste... il faudra attendre pour la lire!_

_Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : When you're gone, how can I even try to go on**

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent. Personne ne semblait être au courant du départ de Rogue et Hermione se demanda s'il avait vraiment quitté le château. Elle l'avait aperçu la nuit même après tout. Pourtant, lorsque vint l'heure du cours de potion, le professeur Slughorn se trouvait assis derrière le bureau. Il leva les yeux en entendant les élèves arriver et sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Prenez place, Mr Potter, c'est une joie de vous revoir ! Tenez, je vous ai réservé une place devant moi. Et Miss Granger, chère Miss Granger ! Bien… je suppose que vous avez été informés de la situation ? Non ? Le professeur Rogue doit régler un problème d'une importance capitale, expliqua-t-il, bien qu'il n'ait pas jugé bon de donner plus de détails, ajouta Slughorn dans sa barbe, et sera absent pendant une période indéterminée. J'assurerai ses cours en attendant son retour. Questions ? Bien. Ouvrez donc vos livres page 265 et lisez le cours d'introduction sur les propriétés des fleurs de champs.

Hermione ouvrit son livre et fit semblant de lire, son esprit ailleurs. Elle connaissait déjà tout par cœur… Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait tout de même relu le cours, afin d'être certaine de n'avoir pas oublié un petit détail que d'autres auraient qualifié d'insignifiant, mais désormais, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Où était Rogue ? Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le couloir. Ce regard brûlant qui l'avait hypnotisée, qui lui avait donné la sensation d'être incroyablement puissance et la plus vulnérable en même temps. Etait-ce seulement possible, de ressentir cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Ils auraient pu… s'aider. Rogue avait beau prétendre qu'il avait tout inventé, Hermione n'y croyait pas. Il y avait trop de souffrance en lui. Il ne le montrait pas, mais elle savait qu'il souffrait. A cause de cette femme, à cause de son enfance, à cause de sa famille. Hermione aurait voulu ne pas s'en soucier. Elle aurait voulu oublier toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle avait _besoin_ de l'aider.

La semaine se passa et Hermione n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle pensait toute la journée à Rogue, à ce qu'il faisait, à l'endroit où il était. Elle se demandait si la marque des ténèbres avait continué à envahir son bras, s'il avait continué leur essai de potion. Elle aurait aimé savoir s'il allait bien. Si elle lui manquait. S'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui.

Hermione n'avait jamais aimé Rogue. Elle lui faisait confiance – Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, et elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore – mais elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ses cheveux gras, son air doucereux, son obsession à favoriser sa maison… il avait une passion dévorante pour les potions, ce qui rendait ses cours intéressants, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de s_'inquiéter_ pour lui. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Hermione ne voulait pas retomber dans cette obsession envers une personne, et encore moins envers une personne inaccessible. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ginny. Alors pour s'occuper, Hermione avait repris son étude de potion. Elle n'était plus aussi passionnée mais travailler l'aidait à penser à autre chose qu'à Rogue.

Les treize jours et treize nuits d'attente s'étaient écoulés et Hermione allait pouvoir tester le soir même sa potion sur un oiseau.

Après le dîner, Hermione prétexta être fatiguée et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle leva les sortilèges de dissimulation et enleva le couvercle de son chaudron.

La potion avait pris une couleur dorée et bouillonnait à petit feu. La jeune lionne attrapa une cuillère en argent et remua légèrement. De petites étincelles se produisirent et Hermione retira précipitamment la cuillère.

-Quelle imbécile ! fulmina-t-elle. L'argent ne convient pas du tout…

Secouant la tête, elle jeta la cuillère sur la table et attrapa celle en bois. Le bois ne produisait aucune réaction avec aucune potion, elle ne risquait pas de faire une autre erreur… Ce n'était pas le matériau le plus approprié mais elle n'avait pas le courage de refaire des calculs pour déterminer lequel de l'or, cuivre, fer ou zinc était le meilleur.

La potion semblait être prête. Hermione alla chercher l'oiseau qui lança de petits cris angoissés et la jeune lionne se mordit les joues. Merlin, qu'elle détestait utiliser les animaux pour des essais ! D'un coup de baguette, elle insonorisa la pièce puis immobilisa l'oiseau, bec ouvert. Elle versa quelques gouttes dans son gosier puis le réanima d'un sortilège.

L'oiseau fit quelques essais pour s'envoler, en vain et tomba raide mort sur la table. Hermione l'observa durant plusieurs minutes, priant pour qu'il revienne à la vie.

Elle resta à le regarder si longtemps qu'elle s'endormit sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. L'oiseau n'avait pas bougé d'une plume. Hermione se prit la tête entre ses mains et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Rogue avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une incapable.

Elle balaya d'un regard désespéré sa table de préparation et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le couteau qu'elle utilisait pour couper ses ingrédients. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne s'était plus… Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas. A la minute où elle recommençait, elle était perdue. Elle attrapa sa baguette d'un geste brusque et replaça ses sortilèges de dissimulation, puis sortit d'un pas si rapide qu'elle faillit trébucher.

Jamais elle n'avait été si près de craquer.

Peut-être aurait-elle du rester plus longtemps. Invisible aux yeux de tous, l'oiseau lança un petit cri, mais Hermione était déjà loin. Il remua ses ailes pendant quelques secondes, puis les laissa retomber lourdement, et ne bougea plus.

oOoOoOo

Janvier s'écoula. Les élèves de septièmes années croulaient sous une pile de devoirs et n'avaient plus énormément de temps libre. Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient repris, et Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu. Les conversations sur les raisons de son départ étaient devenues rares et Hermione semblait être la seule personne à encore penser à lui. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. On saluait Slughorn et on oubliait Rogue. Cela révoltait Hermione, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Il lui manquait, leurs échanges lui manquaient et parfois, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larme, Hermione courait vers son appartement et enfouissait sa tête dans la cape de son professeur. Elle restait ainsi jusqu'à ce que son cœur reprenne une allure normale et retournait ensuite en cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pour le dernier weekend du mois, McGonnagall avait prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Harry, beaucoup trop en retard dans leurs devoirs, avaient renoncé à y aller et Hermione se dirigea seule vers le village, emmitouflée dans sa cape. Il avait reneigé la veille. Elle fit quelques achats à _Scribenpenne_ et passa chez _Honeydukes_ pour acheter les confiseries que Ron lui avait demandées et se dirigea deux heures plus tard vers _Les Trois Balais_ pour boire une bièraubeurre. Mais alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle réalisa que boire toute seule n'avait rien de très attrayant et elle fit soudainement demi-tour. N'ayant pas envie de retourner au château, elle se promena dans les rues, saluant quelques élèves de temps à autres. Frigorifiée par le vent qui soufflait, elle finit par rentrer dans _La Tête de Sanglier_ et commanda une boisson. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa cinquième année. Les meubles étaient toujours aussi rongés, le plafond croulait sous les toiles d'araignées et tout était recouvert d'une couche de graisse et de poussière. L'endroit était miteux et dégoûtant, mais au moins, Hermione n'aurait pas l'air d'une pauvre fille assise seule au bar, elle ne sentirait pas les regards des élèves sur elle. Personne ne venait jamais ici.

Aberforth lui apporta sa bièraubeurre un quart d'heure plus tard dans un verre crasseux. Elle resta un bon moment à le boire lentement, perdue dans ses pensées et lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Les élèves étaient censés retourner au château pour les six heures, mais en temps que préfète-en-chef, Hermione pouvait inventer une excuse qui justifierait son retard. Elle avait fait un tour du village pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'était resté, par exemple. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose… Hermione commanda une autre bièraubeurre.

Elle venait de terminer son quatrième verre lorsqu'Aberforth lui suggéra de retourner au château. Hermione haussa les épaules en réponse. Il n'y avait plus rien qui lui donnait envie de quitter ce bar misérable.

-Donnez-moi plutôt un whisky pur feu, dit-elle d'une voix lourde.

Elle l'avala cul sec et tendit son verre pour être resservie. L'alcool commençait à lui monter au cerveau et Hermione avait les idées toutes embrouillées. Elle tourna soudainement la tête en entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Ce n'était qu'une vieille femme, la tête enroulée dans d'étranges bandages qui venait d'entrer.

-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de ranger un peu pour attirer du monde ? demanda-t-elle à Aberforth d'un ton exagérément outragé. C'est vrai, cet endroit n'est vraiment… pas propre. Pas propre du tout du tout du tout du tout ! Vous devriez avoir honte monsieur Aberforth frère de Dumdoblere… Bledumdo… Dumblydo… Dumbledore ! continua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur.

Elle attrapa son verre et bu le contenu d'une traite.

-Aaaaaah mais après tout… ON S'EN FICHE ! cria-t-elle. Hahahahaha ! C'est vrai… pourquoi s'embêter à nettoyer alors qu'il y a tant d'autres choses à faire !

Elle s'accouda au bar et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

-Par exemple, continua-t-elle, on peut écrire tous ses petits soucis à un inconnu et se rendre compte qu'en fait c'est à son professeur qu'on écrit. Vous imaginez ? Hahahahahahahahaha. Rigolo, non ? Ou déprimant, je ne sais pas trop… Qu'en penses-tu monsieur Aberforth frère de Dumblidore ? Rigolo ou déprimant ? Rigolo ou déprimant ? Rigolo ou déprimant ? Rooh ! Mais répondez ! Vous n'êtes pas marrant… Oh regardez là-bas ! Vous avez vu ce drôle de bonhomme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'il a bien sur la tête ? On dirait une bouse de dragon. Hahahahahaha ! EH ! MONSIEUR A LA BOUSE DE DRAGON SUR LA TETE ! Venez donc vous asseoir à côté de moi ! lança-t-elle en tapotant la chaise à sa droite. UN WHISKY POUR LUI ! UN ! Et redonnez donc en un pour LA GRANDE HERMIONE GRANGER hahahaha, dit-elle en rigolant. Non, deux. Trois. Trois, oui. TROIS WHISKY !

Aberforth sembla hésiter un instant, puis lui donna ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avala cul sec les trois verres et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-Un autre ! Un autre ! Un autre ! réclama-t-elle en claquant des mains en rythme.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, Granger, lança une voix derrière elle d'un ton sec.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau glacée dessus et l'effet fut immédiat. Ses pensées se firent plus claires, et elle se figea. _Lui_. Que faisait-il là ? Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans son regard d'ébène. Le temps n'eut plus d'importance, rien n'eut plus d'importance. Mais Rogue détourna les yeux d'un air énervé.

-Cessez vos enfantillages et rentrez au château. On doit se demander où vous êtes.

Hermione le regarda un instant encore avant de se lever et d'attraper ses sacs. Elle vacilla légèrement et renversa les confiseries sur le sol. Elle voulut les ramasser mais elle voyait double. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il les remit dans le sac d'un coup de baguette.

-Donnez-moi ça, je vais les porter pour vous.

Hermione les lui tendit sans un mot, le regardant toujours. Pourquoi était-il là ? Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ou bien… Ils sortirent du bar et un vent glacial les assaillit. Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour s'accrocher au bras de son professeur mais se ravisa. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir s'_accrocher_ à son bras ? Elle raffermit sa cape sur ses épaules.

Côte à côté, Rogue et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin dans la neige. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la grille de Poudlard et Rogue lança les maléfices pour la déverrouiller. Hermione se tourna vers lui pour récupérer ses affaires, mais il fit un mouvement de recul.

-A quoi pensiez-vous donc, Miss Granger, en allant vous saouler dans un bar miteux ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Est-ce que vous allez revenir à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

-C'était complètement idiot…

-La potion n'est pas vraiment la potion sans vous.

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarquez, mais plusieurs hommes vous fixaient telle une proie.

-Est-ce que vous êtes partis à cause de moi ?

-Vous n'avez aucune idée des conséquences bien sur, vous êtes si sotte !

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au bar ce soir ?

-Si je n'étais pas intervenu…

-Est-ce que vous me suiviez ?

-Vous serez probablement dans le lit de quelqu'un en ce moment même.

-Vous me suivez pour me protéger, c'est ça ? Vous tenez à moi.

-Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, jamais, c'est compris ? fit Rogue en haussant la voix.

Hermione allait parler, mais elle s'arrêta face à son ton et releva les yeux vers lui.

-Revenez au château alors. Pour m'en empêcher. Revenez.

Rogue l'observa comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Et Hermione le sentit. Il la _regardait_, il la regardait vraiment. Il ne posait plus juste ses yeux sur elle, sans vraiment la voir. Il la regardait. Il lisait en elle, il voyait qui elle était. Il ne la traversait plus, il la regardait. Comme lors du match de Quidditch. Il la regardait, et il devenait un point d'accroche.

-Non.

Et sa voix était aussi affutée qu'un poignard.

-Vous me manquez, fit Hermione.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle lui avait dit cela. L'alcool sans doute. Rogue secoua la tête.

-Rentrez au château, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Et que je ne vous revois plus dans ce bar dégoutant.

Il balaya des yeux la jeune fille une dernière fois, lui rendit ses sacs, puis s'enfonça dans la nuit. Hermione poussa la grille et se dirigea vers Poudlard.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine pour celui de la Saint Valentin!  
Passion Fugace_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à vous, petits moldus! Voici le chapitre 12 sur la Saint-Valentin, qui est composé d'un grand flash-back, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. La fin ne me convient pas tellement mais j'ai eu beau l'écrire, et la réécrire maintes fois, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite... Le chapitre suivant et en cours d'écriture, je pense le terminer dans le weekend et peut-être même commencer le 14ème si j'ai le temps. Ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les autres, deux pages Word de plus que d'habitude!_

_Comme d'habitude je remercie tous mes nouveaux followers,, déjà 45! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews également : **Melissa-Lena, Myosopee, BrunasseLucile, Artemis-Isil, Zeugma, dj83, Jenifael09, HeartSerenade, suliJTK, kumi-no-kotoba, Nayla-HP, DelfineNotPadfoot, pitouloulou**. Certains me suivent depuis le tout début et je suis contente de voir qu'ils aiment toujours autant mes chapitres!_

_Réponses aux reviews :  
Rogue ne va pas "arrêter de se voiler la face par rapport à ses sentiments" tout de suite. La relation Hermione/Rogue va commencer à se développer réellement à partir du chapitre 13, mais il va falloir un certain temps pour que Rogue accepte de s'ouvrir, de s'abandonner à Hermione. Donc ne vous attendez pas à les voir ensemble et fiancés dans deux chapitres. Comme je l'avais dit au tout début de ma fiction, leur relation va mettre beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place, parce qu'aucun des deux n'est vraiment prêt à se dévoiler à l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux des solitaires et ont du mal avec l'autre. On apprendra plus tard pourquoi Rogue est parti du château. C'était en parti à cause d'Hermione - ou bien lui a-t-il seulement laissé penser ça? - mais il y a une autre raison qu'on découvrira dans un autre chapitre, je ne sais pas trop lequel encore. Quant à l'oiseau et le test de potion d'Hermione, on va en reparler de nombreuses fois. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous ont été frustrés qu'elle n'ait pas assisté au battement d'aile ultime de l'oiseau, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle et Rogue vont de nouveau travailler dessus!_

_Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : All we are is dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind**

Les jours passèrent et l'état d'Hermione s'aggravait. Elle ne dormait plus, elle ne mangeait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, ni les cours, ni les ASPICs, ni son futur, ni ses amis, ni même Ginny. Seul comptait Rogue et l'odeur de cannelle. A force de plonger sa tête dedans, la cape qu'il lui avait donnée avait fini par prendre l'odeur de la jeune lionne et Hermione l'avait jetée au fond d'un placard, au bord des larmes.

Pourtant, personne ne le remarquait. Plus personne ne la remarquait, depuis le bal de la Saint Valentin. Elle était devenue la folle du château, celle qu'on évite, celle à qui on ne parle pas. Elle était devenue celle avec qui il n'est pas bon d'être vu. Même Harry avait cessé de lui sourire.

Souvent, le soir, elle s'asseyait sur son lit et elle se mettait à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait et finissait par s'endormir d'un sommeil cauchemardesque. Parfois elle ne s'endormait pas et restait allongée sur son lit toute la nuit, vide. Même lorsqu'elle avait envie de faire quelque chose de sa journée, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule occupation intéressante. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout ceux auxquels elle avait tenu un jour l'avait abandonnée.

Plus que tout le reste, Hermione voulait partir du château. Aller refaire sa vie ailleurs, quelque part où personne ne la connaîtrait et où elle pourrait reprendre à zéro. Quelque part où elle pourrait se créer une nouvelle image et ne plus être la folle que l'on pointe du doigt.

Février se termina, emportant avec lui les dernières neiges. L'air était toujours froid, mais quelques bourgeons commençaient déjà à apparaître, annonçant le printemps imminent. Un mois cauchemardesque se finissait enfin…

Hermione se dirigeait vers son appartement, après sa journée de cours. Tête baissée, elle évitait les regards des autres et s'obligeait à penser pour ne pas entendre les moqueries sur son passage. Mais même les yeux fermés, elle voyait les sourires mauvais se dessiner sur le visage des élèves même les oreilles bouchées elle entendait les insultes fuser. Elle accéléra l'allure.

-Granger !

Hermione s'arrêta. McGonnagall.

-Granger, il faut que je vous parle, dit la directrice.

Rien qu'à son ton, Hermione comprit que cette discussion n'augurait rien de bon.

-Oui professeur ?

-Eh bien… suite à ce qu'il s'est passé durant le bal… vous avez manqué les cours pendant près d'une semaine, vous ne remplissez plus vos fonctions… Granger, nous avons décidé avec mes collègues que… nous allons devoir nommer une autre préfète-en-chef si votre attitude ne change pas. Je suis désolée Granger… mais il nous faut quelqu'un digne de confiance

-Je comprends professeur, la coupa Hermione d'une voix aigüe qui dissimulait mal les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de stopper.

-Bon… alors… vous pouvez y aller…

Hermione hocha la tête puis disparut au bout du couloir. Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien ! Elle courut dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'assit sur son lit, mais les larmes refusèrent de couler. Elle ne savait si elle devait en être contente ou non. Elle avait tellement pleuré ces derniers jours qu'elle s'était demandé pourquoi son corps ne s'était pas encore desséché.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une boîte en velours noire qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

La jeune lionne ferma les yeux de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle attrapa lentement la boîte, tandis que les souvenirs l'assaillaient…

*_Flash Back_*

Mardi 14 février. Hermione se réveilla sans réaliser quel jour il était. Quelle importance après tout, elle était seule. Elle se prépara machinalement, sans voir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Vers neuf heures, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et cela la frappa soudain. La Saint-Valentin, elle avait complètement oublié… Pour l'occasion, McGonnagall avait entièrement décoré la Grande Salle. Des milliers de rubans roses, rouges et blancs pendaient sur les murs, des vases pleins de roses étaient posés sur les tables et des petits cupidons volaient au dessus de la tête des élèves, jetant des confettis dorés sur les personnes en couple. Lorsqu'Hermione s'installa près de ses amis, Ginny était couverte de confettis et Harry secouait ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les faire partir.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron et ils commencèrent à manger. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner spécial Saint Valentin : cupcakes roses décorés de cœurs et paillettes, gaufres en formes de cœur, des toasts sur lequel était écrit _I love you_ d'un filet de miel, des petits bonbons en cœur et rose… On se serait cru au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Hermione s'imagina la réaction de Rogue s'il avait été là et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il en aurait certainement vomi tellement ce petit déjeuner était dégoulinant d'amour et de niaiserie.

-C'est mignon n'est-ce pas ? s'extasia Ginny. Regarde ces petites roses ! C'est vraiment bon en plus.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en s'empiffrant de gaufres. Les conversations reprirent et tout le monde semblait passer un agréable moment. Exceptionnellement, les cours ne commençaient qu'à onze heures ce matin là, dans un étrange élan d'amour de la directrice. En apprenant cela, Hermione avait repensé au professeur Lockhart et à son envie de faire de la Saint Valentin un jour exceptionnel. Au final, il n'avait pas tellement réussi… McGonnagall semblait mieux maitriser la situation.

-Cette journée va être magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny en serrant le bras de Harry, tandis qu'un petit ange venait jeter un peu de confetti au dessus de leurs têtes. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour à Pré au Lard après les cours, j'ai entendu dire que McGo autorisait les sorties aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est vrai Mione ?

-Hum oui, de quinze à dix-huit heures si rien n'a changé. Mais il faut aller voir un professeur pour obtenir un badge de sortie.

-On ira à midi alors Harry !

Harry lui sourit en réponse et la journée se continua. Les cours furent intéressants. Lupin décida de leur apprendre le spero patronum, au grand plaisir des élèves. Une partie le connaissait déjà grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais beaucoup l'avait oublié. Bientôt, cerfs, biches, chats, oiseaux et autres animaux se mirent à gambader dans la salle, laissant des traînées blanches derrière eux.

En potion, Slughorn, pour rester dans l'ambiance, leur enseigna le filtre d'amour mais la potion était tellement compliquée que seule Hermione réussit à la terminer. Elle s'était énormément améliorée en potion grâce à toutes les recherches qu'elle avait faites pour son essai. Sans réfléchir, elle savait quel ustensile utiliser pour obtenir telle réaction, quel ingrédient était le plus approprié, quel feu permettait d'avoir un résultat plus rapidement, elle coupait ses ingrédients plus rapidement et avec plus de précisions. Cela lui permettait d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Mais pour la jeune fille, ça n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Vers la fin de la journée, Hermione renonça à se rendre à Pré au Lard. La simple idée de voir tous ces couples main dans la main en train de savourer un bonheur mielleux lui donnait la nausée et elle se réfugia dans son appartement pour ruminer. Elle s'assit sur son lit, fixa le plafond de ses yeux éteints et ne bougea jusqu'au dîner.

C'est lorsqu'elle celui-ci se termina que tout bascula. Pour fêter l'évènement une dernière fois, la directrice avait organisé un bal surprise, à la grande joie de tous les élèves. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à cette annonce. Le bal commença vers vingt-deux heures et la jeune lionne fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle observa assise sur sa chaise les élèves danser, rire aux éclats et leur lançait des éclairs des yeux. Elle détestait cette journée. Plus que jamais, l'envie de replonger dans sa dépression passée, dans la mutilation, l'assaillait.

Elle avait continué à regarder, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : partir. Ginny lui lançait parfois de petits signes de tête pour l'inviter à les rejoindre sur la piste, mais Hermione déclinait toujours en souriant. Hors de question qu'elle aille se ridiculiser en dansant. Ni qu'elle tienne la chandelle. Elle était restée sur sa chaise. Et elle avait continué à lancer des éclairs mortels de ses yeux à toutes les personnes qui affichaient un peu trop leur bonheur. Dans sa tête, les critiques et les insultes fusaient. Elle allait craquer, elle le savait. Tout cela… cet amour, cette soirée, ces rires... c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Hermione sentait qu'elle allait vomir. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, que son corps tout entier aller brutalement la lâcher. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait marre, il fallait qu'elle parte, il fallait qu'elle…

-Tu veux danser ? lui demanda quelqu'un à sa droite.

Hermione tourna soudainement la tête. Alex Ginfer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya la jeune lionne.

-Je voulais savoir si tu-tu voulais danser avec moi ? répéta le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

Hermione s'efforça de respirer. Elle inspira profondément et se répéta les sortilèges vus en cours le matin même. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Expiration. Alex voulait simplement être gentil. Elle devait rester calme… _Respire_ ! pensa-t-elle. Il voulait juste être gentil avec elle. _Personne ne veut être gentil avec toi, pauvre idiote_, entendit-elle dans sa tête. La jeune lionne se mordit les joues, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Alors ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Alex. Des yeux bleus, si différents du noir d'ébène de Rogue. Hermione tressaillit en pensant à lui. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Elle sentit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'explose.

-NON ! NON JE NE VEUX PAS DANSER AVEC TOI ESPECE D'IDIOT ! EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE VOULOIR DANSER ? EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE VOULOIR DANSER SUR UNE PUTAIN DE CHANSON DANS UN PUTAIN DE CHÂTEAU ? JE PREFERE ENCORE DANSER AVEC UN SCROUTT A PETARD QU'AVEC TOI ! ALORS VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

Hermione continua à vociférer. Autour d'elle, plus personne ne parlait, tous la fixait comme si elle était devenue folle. Ginny s'avança lentement vers elle, les mains en évidence comme si Hermione était devenue une criminelle. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir la peur mais Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Mione… calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde.

La jeune lionne s'arrêta net et elle lui lança un regard tellement méprisant que Ginny fit un pas de recul.

-Et alors, siffla-t-elle d'une voix si mauvaise qu'elle ne la reconnut pas elle-même, tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? On me regarde comme ça depuis des mois. DES MOIS ! HERMIONE GRANGER, LA FOLLE DINGUE QUI S'EST EFFONDREE PENDANT LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH, QUI A ARRETE DE MANGER JUSQU'A N'AVOIR PLUS QUE LA PEAU SUR LES OS. LA MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT QUI S'ENTERRE DANS LES LIVRES. MAIS TU SAIS QUOI ? SANS MOI, HARRY ET RON SERAIT MORTS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! MAIS TOUT LE MONDE S'EN CONTRE BALANCE DE CA, IL N'Y EN A QUE POUR EUX ! HARRY ET RON, LES HEROS HERMIONE, LE RAT DE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! VOUS NE REMARQUEZ RIEN, VOUS NE VOUS INQUIETEZ JAMAIS JUSQU'A CE QU'IL SOIT TROP TARD. CA FAIT DES MOIS QUE JE VAIS MAL, TELLEMENT MAL, MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN VU, PARCE QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOIR, VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS INQUIETER POUR LA MISERABLE HERMIONE ! J'EN AI ASSEZ D'ETRE LE SECOND CHOIX, TOUT LE TEMPS !

Hermione s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

-Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! lança-t-elle d'une voix mortelle.

La larme qui coula sur sa joue aspirine donna encore plus de puissance à sa dernière phrase. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les yeux de tous les élèves et professeurs. Elle se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut hors des regards.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, Merlin ! Elle était finie, complètement finie. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, elle ne pouvait plus. Pourquoi devait-elle rester là, plus rien ne la retenait en vie. Elle n'avait rien, personne.

Hermione se dirigea vers la plus haute tour du château. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et au sommet, le vent soufflait fort. Hermione aurait du frissonner, mais elle ne sentait plus rien. Le parc s'étendait devant elle, si calme. Elle aurait voulu ressentir la même sérénité, mais il n'y avait que chaos dans on esprit.

Un sourire las s'afficha sur son visage. C'était un bel endroit pour mourir. Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

Elle resta longtemps accoudée au rebord, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle attendit que son esprit soit plus reposé, que son cœur ait repris un rythme normal et que ses mains aient cessé de trembler. Alors, elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler de l'odeur de la cannelle. Lorsqu'elle réussit, elle attrapa sa baguette et dessina une ligne de sang sur son poignet. Elle aurait pensé avoir mal, mais elle ne sentit qu'un léger picotement. Elle monta sur le rebord et regarda le parc en souriant, tandis que sa vie coulait hors d'elle.

Elle ne sut combien de temps cela lui prit. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Son esprit se faisait plus calme. Elle essaya de se rappeler ses meilleurs souvenirs mais n'y arriva pas. Avait-elle jamais été vraiment heureuse ? Hermione ne voulait pas penser à cela. Elle se força à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle sentait que c'était bientôt la fin et on sourire s'élargit. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, épuisée. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et elle n'entendit plus rien.

oOoOoOo

Hermione battit des paupières en entendant une voix grave murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles tout près d'elle. Il faisait toujours nuit et le vent en haut de la tour était toujours aussi fort. Une odeur de cannelle vint lui chatouiller les narines.

-Vous, chuchota-t-elle.

Rogue ne leva pas les yeux et continua de murmurer ses formules. Hermione sentit ses forces revenir et elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Lorsque le Maître des potions eut terminé, il l'assit contre le muret et la regarda de ses yeux si noirs. Hermione se laissa hypnotiser et retrouva cette sensation de faiblesse et de force mélangées. Elle oublia tout et se perdit dans un océan noir.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ? siffla Rogue d'une voix emplie de reproches.

-Quelle importance… répondit-elle, vous n'êtes plus là. Personne ne sera jamais plus là après ce soir.

-Crier vos sentiments devant tout le château n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, de toute évidence, remarqua-t-il en tiquant.

-Quelle importance… répéta Hermione. Ils me prenaient déjà pour une folle avant.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

-Vous auriez du me laisser mourir, finit par dire la jeune lionne après un moment.

-Ça aurait été tout simplement égoïste. Certaines personnes tiennent à vous.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle d'une voix faible. Qui ?

Une fois de plus, Rogue resta silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Hermione. Comment saviez-vous que j'étais en train de…

-Je le savais, c'est tout.

-Est-ce que vous me faîtes surveiller ?

-Non.

-Revenez au château… j'ai besoin de vous.

-Vous n'avez pas du tout besoin de moi Granger.

-Vous êtes le seul qui…

-Taisez-vous ! la coupa-t-il. Vous ne… Vous ne pouvez pas me parler ainsi. Je suis votre professeur.

-Je n'avais encore rien dit, fit remarquer Hermione. Et vous n'êtes plus mon professeur.

-C'est vrai. Mais taisez-vous. Votre voix m'agace.

-Vous êtes obligé d'être ainsi tout le temps ?

-Comment ça ?

-Sur la défensive.

-Je ne suis pas sur la défensive, dit-il simplement.

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Un moment de silence s'installa et Hermione voulut se relever, mais elle glissa sur le côté.

-Vous allez vous sentir faible pendant quelques heures, le temps que tout votre sang se régénère. Vous en avez perdu beaucoup, dit Rogue.

-Je sais. Revenez au château. S'il-vous-plaît.

-Je ne peux pas ! Cessez de me le demander.

-Je ne réussirai pas à tenir si vous ne revenez pas, je recommencerai.

-Alors je reviendrai pour vous sauver.

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle.

-Vos questions sont insupportables Granger, siffla-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'accrocher à la vie et je n'ai plus rien.

-Trouvez quelque chose alors, suggéra Rogue d'une voix agacée.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment été inutile pour votre essai de potion ?

Rogue soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non. Vous m'avez apporté quelques informations.

-D'accord, dit Hermione en souriant. C'est bien alors.

-Allez-vous vous décider à rentrer dans votre appartement ou bien allons-nous rester ici toute la nuit ? demanda Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

-Je serai tentée de rester ici… soupira-t-elle, mais je vais partir. Aidez-moi à me lever.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il la releva si facilement qu'Hermione se demanda comment il pouvait avoir autant de force avec son allure si chétive. Elle s'agrippa à lui et fit prudemment quelques pas, mais dérapa brusquement et serra son bras pour ne pas tomber. Rogue laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que les traits de son visage se tordaient.

-Merlin Granger, faites attention !

Hermione faillit s'excuser en se rappelant l'état de son bras. Elle voulut lui demander si la marque avait continué à s'étendre, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas censée savoir et elle doutait que Rogue apprécierait que son secret n'en soit plus un. Hermione murmura un vague « _désolée_ » et se remit à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent devant son appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Hermione prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit, mais la jeune lionne n'y prêta pas attention. Elle regardait son professeur.

-Revenez au château, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle. J'ai besoin de vous.

Rogue posa ses yeux sur son visage et resta silencieux.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il après un moment.

Hermione baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa déception. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne revenait pas, c'était comme s'il la trahissait. Il ne _voulait _pas revenir. Elle le détestait cette idée. Et elle détestait encore plus le fait de détester cette idée. Elle n'aimait pas Rogue, alors pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il revienne plus que tout au monde ?

-Tenez, fit Rogue en lui tendant une petite boite en velours.

Hermione releva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'aide. Pour les moments où vous serez sur le point de craquer. Non, ne l'ouvrez pas, attendez d'être sur le point d'exploser. Cela ne fonctionnera qu'une seule fois.

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler et elle sut qu'il allait dire une chose essentielle.

-Lorsque vous ouvrirez la boite… je reviendrai. Lorsque vous vous sentirez si mal qu'aucun espoir ne se dessinera plus à l'horizon, vous ouvrirez la boîte, et je reviendrai.

Hermione l'avait regardé encore quelques minutes sans dire un mot, puis était rentrée dans son appartement.

*Fin du Flash Back*

Hermione regardait la boîte. Elle se sentait mal, plus que jamais. Et on voulait lui enlever la seule chose qui lui restait encore et qui la définissait. Si elle n'était plus préfète-en-chef, alors qui était-elle ?

Elle la regarda si longtemps que lorsqu'elle se décida, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

Hermione ouvrit la boîte et l'odeur lui explosa au visage. Une odeur de cannelle qui s'échappait du velours. La jeune lionne ferma les yeux en souriant. Il _revenait_, il allait revenir pour elle.

L'odeur de cannelle l'engloba, comme la promesse de jours meilleurs.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous êtes content que Rogue revienne au château! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre,  
Passion Fugace_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir! Je publie ce chapitre un petit peu tard dans le weekend, je n'étais pas la hier et j'ai travaillé toute la journée pour mon BAC de français et d'histoire... je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à le publier plus tôt! _

_Rogue revient donc à Poudlard à partir de chapitre, mais j'ai essayé de centrer ce chapitre-ci un peu moins sur la relation Hermione/Rogue et un peu plus sur la vie au château, car je l'avais un peu mise de coté dans les chapitres précédents. On retrouve un cours de botanique dans ce chapitre._

_Je n'en dis pas plus, vous découvrirez tout en lisant! Merci à **SlaveOfModernity, Nana, Guest, Hermionedu42, dj83, Hassen, Swaps, Jenifael09, Myosopee, Suli-JTK, Miroko126, noumea, pitouloulou, selene Magnus, DelfineNotPadfoot**. Bientôt 150 reviews! :)_

_Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : I think about him every day. Last thought before I fall asleep… and first thought when I wake up...**

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et tous les élèves se turent immédiatement.

-Et bien je peux voir quel travail _exceptionnel _Slughorn a fait avec vous en deux mois, siffla d'une voix hargneuse le professeur. J'enlève vingt points à Griffondor.

Hermione ferma les yeux presque douloureusement tant elle était soulagée. Il était revenu, Rogue était revenu. Elle aurait peut-être du réagir à l'injustice qui venait de se passer, les Serpentards faisaient autant voire plus de bruit que sa maison, mais peut importait. Il avait tenu parole et était revenu. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas feutré et s'assit sur sa chaise. Assise au premier rang, Hermione baissa les yeux en rougissant. Comment serait-elle à nouveau capable de le regarder en face un jour ?

-Ouvrez vos livres à la page 247 et lisez_ en silence_ !

Hermione se précipita pour attraper son livre et feuilleta les pages si rapidement qu'une d'entre elle se déchira.

-Toujours aussi maladroite Granger, ricana-t-il. Allez donc chercher la poudre de scarabée dans le placard et distribuez-en aux élèves… montrez-vous donc utile.

Penaude, Hermione s'obtempéra sous les rires des élèves. Même les Griffondors se moquaient d'elle désormais et bien qu'elle ne le regarda pas, elle sut que Rogue en fut surpris. Pourquoi était-il ainsi avec elle ? Elle l'avait vu tellement plus compréhensif et sensible, mais il refusait de montrer son bon côté. Il ne laissait paraître que le plus mauvais, comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse l'aimer et s'attacher à lui.

Le cours sembla être interminable. Seule au premier rang, la jeune lionne sentait les regards des élèves lui brûler le cou – elle aurait du rester au fond de la salle comme elle le faisait depuis le bal. Harry et Ron, assis à l'opposé d'elle, ne lui accordèrent pas un seul signe de la tête. Quant à Rogue… Hermione avait bien trop peur de lever les yeux vers lui.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle voulu partir le plus rapidement possible, mais sa bille de tatou se renversa et elle dut rester pour nettoyer. Bientôt la salle fut vide. Elle entendit les pas de son professeur s'éloigner et pensa un moment qu'il allait la laisser tranquille, mais Rogue ne fit que fermer la porte.

-Regardez-moi Granger, fit-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

Pourtant, Hermione resta obstinément penchée vers le sol. Qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? Les rares fois où ils s'étaient parlé en tête à tête, elle était toujours faible et sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole lorsqu'elle se sentait bien.

-Vous avez ouvert la boîte, vous m'avez fait revenir. Alors regardez-moi ! Montrez un peu de courage pour une fois Granger ! Levez-vous et regardez-moi !

Et il criait presque.

Hermione se redressa lentement et se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours vers le sol. Ils échangèrent un regard furtif et elle lut dans ses yeux tant de reproches et de haine qu'elle rompit le contact.

-Je… Je ne peux pas, bafouilla-t-elle.

Rogue resta silencieux un moment tandis qu'une aura maléfique se dégageait de son corps. Il semblait plus énervé que jamais mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui.

-Regardez-moi Granger, répéta-t-il.

Il avait utilisé une voix si calme qu'Hermione faillit sursauter. Une voix dénuée de reproches, ni sévère ni autoritaire. Hermione releva les yeux.

Elle sentit ses jambes faillirent tandis qu'elle plongeait dans un océan de noirceur, mais étrangement elle ne s'effondra pas au sol. Elle tint bon.

-Pourquoi avez-vous ouvert la boîte ? demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix hypnotique.

-Je… je…

Elle sentit qu'il pénétrait dans son esprit mais pas une seconde elle chercha à l'en empêcher. Elle le laissa observer la scène, écouter la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec McGonnagall. Elle lui offrit ses souvenirs et lorsqu'il eut tout vu, il disparut, laissant un vide troublant en elle.

-Venez à mon appartement ce soir après votre ronde, dit-il. Et prenez vos gants de dragons, termina-t-il face à son air intrigué.

Il rompit le regard et s'en alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Hermione resta debout quelques minutes puis cligna des yeux en secouant la tête. Elle attrapa son sac et partit en courant vers les serres de botaniques. Elle s'excusa rapidement pour son retard auprès du professeur Chourave et sous son œil sévère rejoignit ses camarades.

-La plante que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui est une plante dangereuse : il s'agit de l'Alihotsy ! Elle ne vous tuera pas bien entendu, mais si vous respirez de trop près son odeur ou restez trop longtemps en contact avec elle, vous risquez de finir la journée si hystérique qu'il faudra vous assommer pour pouvoir vous administrer l'antidote. Les feuilles sont très utiles à de nombreuses potions et nous allons aujourd'hui les récupérer pour le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh.

Chourave balaya du regard les élèves, puis reprit.

-Je vous avez demandé de lire pour aujourd'hui le chapitre de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ consacré à l'Alihotsy. Qui peut me dire quelles protections sont nécessaires pour la manipuler ?

Si habituée à la main jaillissante d'Hermione face à une question, Chourave s'étonna de son absence de réponse.

-Vous là-bas au fond ! cria-t-elle en montrant un élève du doigt.

L'élève en question resta pétrifié. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Il… Il faut utiliser les gants en peau de dragon mais pas trop longtemps car il ne protège pas bien, dit alors Neville en hésitant. Donc il faut les utiliser pour quelques feuilles et ensuite attendre dix minutes que le poison s'évapore, je crois.

Chourave approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Tout à fait Londubat ! Dix points pour Griffondor ! En plus des gants, les lunettes et le cache-nez sont indispensables, car le poison hystérique s'évapore également à partir des feuilles, bien qu'il perde de sa puissance. Bien ! Allez-y et récoltez-moi le plus de feuilles possible. Vous vous mettrez par groupe de deux sur une plante et vous alternerez toutes les dix minutes pour le cueillage des feuilles, afin d'évitez que le poison n'envahisse trop vos gants. Allez, allez, au travail !

Hermione détestait se mettre en groupe depuis toujours. L'autre élève était toujours beaucoup plus lent qu'elle et ne l'aidait pas énormément, voire pas du tout. La plupart du temps, elle se mettait avec Harry ou Ron et finissait par réaliser tout le travail par elle-même. Mais désormais, elle détestait encore plus le travail en groupe parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne avec qui se mettre.

Au fond de la serre, elle attendit que tous les groupes soient formés pour se mettre avec une autre personne qui, comme elle, se retrouvait seule. Ce fut une fille de Serpentard qui la rejoignit. Rousse, les cheveux tressés, elle arborait sur son visage un air sournois et mesquin et Hermione frissonna.

-Alors Granger-la-folle, on dirait que je suis bloquée avec toi ? ricana-t-elle. Merlin j'espère que tu ne pas avoir une autre crise en ma présence…

Elle explosa de rire et s'empara de la première feuille de l'Alihotsy. La plante de recroquevilla pour essayer d'échapper à la main de la jeune fille puis se mit à trembler et on aurait dit qu'elle _toussait_. Cela paraissait impossible, mais la plante toussait bel et bien, dégageant à chaque fois un nuage jaunâtre de poison hystérique. Bientôt, les gants en furent recouverts et Chourave siffla le changement de cueilleur.

Hermione prit la place de sa coéquipière et plongea la main dans la plante. Elle esquiva les nuages de poison du mieux qu'elle put et récolta une vingtaine de feuilles, lorsque le sifflet retentit à nouveau. La jeune lionne voulut reculer pour laisser place à la rousse, mais celle-ci tendit le pied. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans les plantes.

-Oups ! s'exclama la Serpentard et rigolant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Chourave. Vite ! Londubat, apportez-moi le flacon orange ! Oui, vous ! Tenez Granger, buvez, dépêchez-vous d'avaler.

Hermione but le contenu du flacon et déglutina avec difficulté. Le liquide était âpre et amer. Elle s'étouffa en voulant l'avaler, mais Chourave continua à le lui déverser dans la gorge. Son visage était en feu, elle avait l'impression que des millions de flammes l'assaillaient de toutes parts. L'hystérie, quant à elle, ne vint pas mais Hermione avait trop mal pour s'en inquiéter. Elle avala le reste de l'antidote et s'écroula par terre.

-Ça va aller Granger, vous venez de boire de la sécrétion de Grinchebourdon qui vous évitera l'hystérie. Je vais quand même vous conduire auprès du professeur Rogue pour qu'il vous examine, mais vous devriez vous remettre d'aplomb pour demain. Quand à vous, jeune fille, votre comportement est INQUALIFIABLE ! J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard et vous viendrez ce soir pour une retenue à vingt heures ! Dehors maintenant ! Tout le monde dehors, il faut que j'amène Miss Granger au professeur Rogue. Potter ! Allez le prévenir qu'on arrive. Les autres, DEHORS !

Le professeur Chourave passa son bras autour d'Hermione pour l'aider à se relever tandis que les élèves quittaient les serres. Hermione se laissa faire et fit quelques pas mal assurés. Elle dérapa et ne dut qu'aux reflexes de son professeur pour ne pas tomber au sol. La jeune lionne voulut lui jeter un regard de remerciement… mais elle se mit à glousser.

-Merlin, l'hystérie est plus forte que je ne le pensais… gémit son professeur.

Peu à peu, la vision d'Hermione devint colorée, tout fut d'un rouge vif, puis cela passa au vert, au jaune, au violet, comme si l'on posait des filtres de couleurs devant elle. Le monde clignotait telle une lampe et Hermione se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Jamais elle n'avait connu un pareil spectacle et elle observait les alentours pour attraper les moindres détails. Elle tendit les mains pour essayer d'attraper des objets mais s'arrêta brutalement pour observer sa main.

-Regardez ma main, gloussa-t-elle de plus bel, haha haha ! Elle clignote ! Elle clignote ! Vous avez vu ?!

Chourave soupira en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas loupée en tombant, murmura-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses éclats de rire et son monde de couleur, Hermione n'entendit rien.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Rogue. Chourave prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Bien que Rogue ne soit pas là, elles entrèrent dans le salon et le professeur de Botanique installa Hermione sur le canapé.

-Bon… je vais aller voir si Severus est dans la salle des professeurs, lança Chourave après un long quart d'heure d'attente. Ne bougez pas d'accord miss Granger ?

Hermione pouffa de rire en hochant la tête. Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle se releva pour explorer la pièce. Le salon était très sobre, avec seulement un canapé apposé au mur, près d'une bibliothèque et une table basse très ancienne et qui aurait eu besoin d'être dépoussiérée depuis de nombreuses années. Tout dans cette pièce paraissait sale, remarqua alors la jeune lionne. Elle passa son doigt sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et lorsqu'elle le retira, il était noir de saleté. Hermione fit une moue dégoutée en soufflant dessus pour enlever une grosse poussière. Elle se dirigea vers une des portes, mais elle était fermée à clé, comme toutes les autres.

-Monsieur est trop prudent pour son propre bien, grommela-t-elle.

-Et apparemment il a _raison_, siffla Rogue derrière elle. Granger, que faîtes-vous _ici_ ? Je vous avais dire de venir ce soir, je pensais avoir été clair pourtant…

Hermione se retourna, et l'image de son professeur de potion aux traits tirés et énervés tout coloré de rouge, jaune, bleu et violet la fit glousser une nouvelle fois.

-Madame Chourave m'a amenée, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée. Une Serpentard m'a fait tomber dans de l'Alihotsy et maintenant tout clignote ! Clignote, clignote, clignote hihi !

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se dirigea vers une des portes qui s'ouvrit sans même l'avoir touchée et se referma derrière lui, laissant la jeune fille dans le salon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant un petit flacon de cristal dans la main.

-Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione l'attrapa d'une main vacillante et avala d'une traite. Un mal de tête atroce la prit et elle eut l'impression que tout bourdonnait autour d'elle. Puis la douleur reflua et le monde reprit une allure normale. L'hystérie était retombée, tout comme les choses avaient cessé de clignoter. La jeune lionne s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée, et lança un regard vers son professeur.

-Il faut _toujours_ que vous vous fassiez remarquer en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que les conversations à votre sujet commencent à faiblir… ironisa-t-il.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Est-ce que ça vous manque ? la provoqua-t-il, et il semblait presque jouir de la rabaisser.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais et elle retint un mouvement de surprise en voyant un semi-rictus se dessiner sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il toujours ainsi, à attaquer toute personne qui l'aimait un temps soit peu ?

-Ne plus être le centre d'intérêt de tout le château, continua-t-il, ne plus sentir les regards sur vous, les chuchotements à vos passages, les gens…

-La ferme ! l'interrompit-elle en fulminant.

Rogue prit le temps de poser un regard glacial sur elle avant de répondre.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? frémit-il de colère.

-Vous croyez peut-être que vos airs froids, vos remarques acides, vos provocations vont me faire reculer, mais vous avez tord. Je ne m'en irais pas ! Allez-y, critiquez-moi, insultez-moi, je m'en moque complètement, fit Hermione en avançant d'un pas. Vous êtes revenus pour moi, pour _moi_. Je me fiche de votre carapace, parce que je sais qu'il y a un véritable homme par-dessous. Je m'en fiche parce que j'ai l'habitude de me créer la même, pour que les rumeurs et chuchotements sur moi ne m'atteignent pas. Je briserai votre carapace.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, mais cette fois, c'était elle qui l'hypnotisait, qui coupait son souffle.

-Je le briserai, affirma-t-elle.

Elle rompit le contact et s'éloigna vers la porte en haussant les épaules.

-A ce soir, lança-t-elle en sortant.

Rogue attendit que le chaos de sa tête ne se soit calmé avant de recommencer à bouger.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Le suivant est en cours d'écriture, je vais essayer de le finir pour la semaine prochaine mais je ne promet rien, car je suis en pleins dans mes révisions et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc** samedi prochain ou dans deux semaines**.  
A bientôt, Passion Fugace _


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir, j'ai fait une petite pause dans mes révisions pour pouvoir terminer le chapitre pour vous ce weekend, je viens de finir de l'écrire à l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il y en a.  
Le chapitre un est un peu court, mais je voulais le poster pour vous. J'essayerai de mettre le suivant la semaine prochaine, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps de l'écrire, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué. Je répondrai aux reviews après mon BAC, mais merci beaucoup à tous! J'en reçois une vingtaine à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment incroyable!_

_Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Un sourire est gravé sur nos visages, là où les larmes ne font plus aucun voyage.**

-Granger, faîtes attention ! s'écria Rogue en reculant d'un pas.

Hermione bredouilla un _pardon_ dans un murmure et essuya d'un coup de baguette la tâche qu'elle venait de faire en renversant une potion qui se trouvait sur la table.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, l'aube devait être plus proche que le crépuscule, mais enfermées dans un laboratoire, deux silhouettes s'activaient. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le professeur et son élève travaillaient un soir sur deux. Après sa ronde, Hermione se rendait à l'appartement de Rogue, prononçait le mot de passe et s'engouffrait dans un petit escalier qui conduisait dans un laboratoire en sous-sol. Hermione soupçonnait Rogue de l'avoir aménagé d'une manière peu conventionnelle, mais elle n'avait jamais osé aborder la question.

Elle retrouvait ainsi le maître des potions, et ensemble, ils cherchaient à réaliser la potion permettant le passage dans l'au-delà. Grâce à leurs précédentes recherches et aux compétences que la jeune fille avait acquises, ils progressaient rapidement. La potion qu'Hermione avait fabriquée durant les vacances de Noël avait été testée de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Rogue en avait aperçu les effets positifs. Ils en avaient conclu que les ingrédients de la potion étaient bons, mais en de mauvaises proportions et avaient continué de retravailler le mélange.

Six jours plus tôt, ils avaient réussi à obtenir des résultats très satisfaisants sur un papillon, qui avait réussi à voler pendant plusieurs heures avant de cesser soudainement de battre des ailes et de s'écraser au sol. Exténuée, Hermione avait fondu en larmes et Rogue avait décidé de passer à un rythme de travail d'un soir sur deux pour que la jeune fille puisse se reposer.

-Ajoutez les pétales de marguerites Granger, lâcha Rogue d'une voix hachée.

Hermione s'empressa de le faire pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus et éparpilla les pétales dans la potion qui prit une teinte rouge vif. La jeune lionne esquissa un sourire et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière.

-Je… La potion est prête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour la énième fois, Granger, fit Rogue d'une voix exaspérée, je ne saurais pas avant de l'avoir testée sur quelqu'un.

Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis rouvrit ses paupières et couvrit Hermione de son regard d'ébène.

-Nous essayerons cela demain. Allez-vous coucher, vous êtes pâle à faire peur… soupira-t-il.

-Vous vous êtes regardés ? chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

Elle avait parlé si bas que personne d'autre que Rogue n'aurait pu l'entendre. Mais Hermione n'eut pas besoin de voir l'ébauche de sourire se dessiner sur son visage glacial pour savoir qu'il l'avait entendue. Rogue connaissait tout d'elle, c'était comme s'il vivait en elle. Même à mille kilomètres d'elle, il aurait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

La jeune lionne hocha la tête en remerciement puis se dirigea vers l'escalier et disparut, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Rusard sur le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Elle se leva péniblement et s'habilla encore assoupie. Hermione se traina jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour avaler un café avant de se diriger vers la salle d'histoire de la magie pour son premier cours de la journée. Elle s'installa au dernier rang, s'avachit sur sa table et s'assoupit durant tout le cours, bercée par la voix monotone du professeur Binns.

La jeune lionne essaya de prêter oreille attentive les cours suivants, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à comprendre grand-chose au sortilège de métamorphose et pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité, elle écopa de devoirs supplémentaires par le professeur McGonnagall. Après cela, elle dut une nouvelle fois répondre aux questions d'inquiétude de la directrice.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Miss Granger, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

-Non professeur, je vais bien.

-Est-ce que vous dormez bien ? Vous semblez épuisée !

-Je…

-Je vais demander à Madame Pomfresh de vous préparer quelques doses de potions de sommeils sans rêves, elle les déposera dans votre appartement dans la semaine, déclara la directrice en la coupant.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot et sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet de son professeur.

Le cours que la jeune fille redoutait le plus était de loin celui des potions. Malgré leur relation professionnelle, voire amicale en dehors des heures de cours, Rogue se montrait impitoyable dans la salle de potions. Il critiquait, ironisait, se moquait d'elle et de son travail, ne perdant pas une occasion pour la ridiculiser.

Hermione laissait faire. Elle savait pourquoi son professeur agissait ainsi. La peur des autres s'ils apprenaient la vérité, la peur de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son monde d'un peu trop près. Elle comprenait. Alors, Hermione ne relevait pas et priait pour que le cours passe le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque la semaine s'acheva, Hermione soupira de soulagement en pensant à la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle allait pouvoir passer. Ce vendredi soir, elle n'avait pas de travail de potion et pourrait dormir autant qu'elle voudrait jusqu'au lendemain. Elle alla dans son appartement, jeta son sac sur son lit avant de se rendre dans le salon pour replacer un livre dans la bibliothèque et en choisir un nouveau.

-Oh ! Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle se retourna précipitamment.

-Tu me donne envie de _vomir_ ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu as une chambre pour faire… _ça_, termina-t-elle d'une voix dégoutée.

-Tu veux nous joindre Sainte Nitouche ? ricana le jeune blond.

Hermione lui jeta son livre à la figure et s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre, qu'elle verrouilla avec soin. Cela n'empêcha pas la voix de Malfoy de pénétrer dans la pièce :

-Dis-moi Granger, quand comptes-tu perdre ta virginité ? Ah, j'oubliais que tout le monde te déteste !

Hermione ferma les yeux et insonorisa la pièce, se bouchant les oreilles pour se plus rien entendre.

oOoOoOo

Avril arriva, apportant quelques brins de soleil. Les arbres recommençaient à fleurir, les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents dans le parc et l'on sentait que la fin de l'année approchait. Hermione se dirigeait d'ailleurs vers le lac, un livre de potion à la main. Elle sentait le vent lui ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux.

A son habitude, elle voulut aller s'asseoir sous le saule, d'où elle pouvait parfois apercevoir le calmar géant. D'un pas rapide, elle y arriva en quelques minutes, mais se figea à cinq mètres.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient déjà installés sous l'arbre, qui ployait sous ses nombreuses feuilles. Luna était nonchalamment allongée dans l'herbe, Ginny était blottie contre Harry. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione s'arrêta et les regarda. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et les yeux lui picoter, mais elle refusa de pleurer. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle pleure pour _eux_. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Ils lui avaient tournée le dos. Ron l'aperçut et du avertir ses amis, car bientôt tout le groupe la fixa. Hermione les défia du regard, puis tourna brusquement et repartit vers le château, s'empêchant de courir.

Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle pleure pour eux. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle pleure pour eux, ils ne le méritaient pas, ils ne le méritaient pas. Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle s'engouffra dans le château, les yeux lui picotaient.

-Ils ne le méritent pas, fit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ils ne le méritent pas…

Elle courut jusqu'à trouver un couloir désert et se laissa glisser au sol, secoué de sanglots. Ils lui manquaient, avoir des amis lui manquait. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et renifla en essuyant ses larmes. Pourquoi les voir ainsi tous ensemble, heureux, lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle les croisait pourtant… Il était vrai que depuis le retour de son professeur, elle travaillait tellement qu'elle était rarement suffisamment alerte pour les remarquer, mais cela n'expliquait pas le choc qu'elle avait eu. Hermione se prit le visage entre ses mains. C'était de sa faute si elle se retrouvait seule, pleurer ne servait à rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu continues, se chuchota-t-elle à elle-même en sentant ses yeux se remplir.

Elle se leva et déambula dans le château un long moment, évitant les couloirs trop empruntés par les élèves pour ne pas avoir à croiser de monde. Elle se força à ne plus penser ni réfléchir, se concentrant uniquement sur l'action de marcher. Lever le pied droit, l'avancer, le poser. Lever le pied gauche, l'avancer, le poser. Lever le pied droit… Peu à peu, le vide se fit dans son esprit et elle se retrouva devant le bureau de Rogue sans avoir vraiment compris comment elle était arrivée là. Elle entra sans réfléchir.

Rogue était installé dans son canapé, le nez plongé dans un livre et il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il avait abandonné son habituelle cape noire et Hermione eut l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître ainsi. Il avait un air calme étrange sur son visage. Seul, son masque facial était tombé, laissant apercevoir sa vraie personnalité. Hermione voulut ressortir de l'appartement, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, pas alors qu'il avait l'air si apaisé.

Elle entama un pas de recul, mais Rogue releva ses yeux, dans lesquels brillait un éclat d'énervement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Granger ? cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Je… Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux.

Rogue referma son livre dans un bruit sourd et observa la Griffondore d'un air exaspéré.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il après un instant, et l'on aurait dit qu'il avait mis toute son énergie pour prononcer cette phrase.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état Granger ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Je ne sais pas, je…

Elle renifla en s'essuyant les joues et essaya de s'expliquer mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle fit soudainement demi-tour et voulut sortir de l'appartement mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle s'acharna sur la poignée, éclatant en sanglot sans parvenir à l'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? cria-t-elle. Ouvre-toi ! Alohomora ! Allez !

Elle frappa la porte du poing, tapa dessus de toutes ses forces.

-Alohomora ! Alohomora ! ALOHOMORA ! OUVRE-TOI ! POURQUOI TU NE T'OUVRES PAS ? s'égosilla-t-elle.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais elle continuer à frapper la porte et à tester tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête pour sortir de l'appartement. Derrière elle, Rogue l'observait se déchaîner sans dire un mot, attendant qu'elle se calme.

-Confringo ! Bombarda ! Bombarda Maxima ! Expulso ! Flambios ! Alomora ! AHHH ! OUVRE-TOI ! Ouvre-toi ! Ouvre-toi…

Elle tomba sur le sol, secouée de sanglots, la voix rauque de pleurs et posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte.

-Ouvre-toi… supplia-t-elle.

Rogue attendit un moment encore avant d'aller s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Il sembla vouloir la prendre dans ses bras pendant un millième de seconde, mais ferma les yeux brièvement et posa simplement son regard sur Hermione.

-Je vais vous raccompagner à votre appartement, dit-il finalement d'une voix basse.

Hermione lui agrippa le bras, lui arrachant un rictus de douleur, et le regarda de son visage baignant de larmes.

-Non, non, ne pars pas… implora-t-elle en chuchotant. Tout le monde est parti, ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi.

Rogue l'observa comme s'il la rencontrait pour la première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione le regarda de ses yeux mouillés et il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle paraissait si vulnérable…

-Severus… reste avec moi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il cru que le temps avait cessé d'exister lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer son nom de sa voix si faible. Personne n'avait prononcé son nom ainsi depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Personne, depuis… depuis Lily. C'était à elle que lui faisait penser sa jeune élève à l'instant précis. Elle le regardait comme Lily l'avait un jour regardé. Comme quelqu'un de bien, qui a quelque chose a apporter à l'autre. Hermione battit des paupières, attendant une réponse, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir. Elle avait besoin de _lui_. Personne n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui ainsi.

-Je ne pars pas, promit-il dans un souffle en l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs, je ne partirai jamais…

* * *

_La relation Hermione/Rogue continue à se développer, j'espère que vous appréciez! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous oublie pas bien sur! Cette fiction me tient vraiment à coeur et je la terminerai :)  
A bientôt, Passion Fugace_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je publie ce 15ème chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, comme je vous avais prévenus. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à cause du BAC d'histoire/géo et de français écrits, et il me reste encore l'oral de français jeudi prochain, mais j'ai cependant trouvé une petite heure pour vous terminer ce chapitre. Je m'excuse de l'attente, mais je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre sera certainement long à arriver également, car mon début de vacances est très rempli ! **Je ne serai pas beaucoup chez moi durant l'été, je pense donc que la fiction reprendra un rythme normal à la rentrée** ! _

_Je tiens cependant à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont continué à poster reviews, à me suivre et mettre ma fiction en favoris malgré mon absence ! _

_Un compte a écrit une sorte de parodie de ma fiction très drôle, si vous avez un peu de temps je vous invite à aller la lire, elle est vraiment réussie! : s/9325745/5/Welcome-to-Harrywood _

_**Petit rappel** pour lire le chapitre : Voldemort n'est PAS mort (indiqué dans le chapitre 1) mais s'est replié dans un coin du monde, avec Nagini, qui lui permet de rester en vie. Mais il est très faible et Nagini ne parvient plus à le garder immortel. Voldemort est donc redevenu simple mortel._

_Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, je m'excuse d'éventuelles fautes. Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Suddenly my heart starts to bleed**

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le noir du plafond. Un noir intense, profond, qui lui rappela les yeux de son professeur. Elle se surprit à sourire. La jeune lionne s'étira lentement en baillant et repoussa les draps pour se lever.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle se souvenait des moindres détails. Ses amis, qui paraissaient parfaitement heureux sans elle son déambulement dans le château, dans la quête de réponse ou d'identité la porte que Rogue avait du fermer pour qu'elle ne parte pas qui avait été la goutte qui fait déborder la potion. La porte qui lui avait servi de défouloir, contre qui elle avait libéré toute sa colère et sa rage face à la réaction de ses amis – anciens amis. Elle ne leur manquait pas du tout, alors que chaque seconde qu'elle passait loin d'eux lui déchirait le cœur en deux.

Elle se souvenait des bras de Rogue, qui l'avait entourée avec force et délicatesse en même temps, la remplissant d'espoir. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille comme s'il l'avait dit un instant plus tôt. Le chuintement de sa voix, la caresse du souffle sur sa peau. _Je ne partirai jamais…_ Il avait réussi à la calmer en quatre mots, à éteindre ses craintes.

Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il l'avait portée pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il n'avait pas semblé remarquer son poids, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Sa silhouette frêle et malade cachait une force mystérieuse et même avec son bras estropié, il n'avait pas paru souffrir un seul moment.

Elle se souvenait de la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'avait posée sur le lit. Elle se souvenait du regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de sortir de la chambre. Un regard plein de bonté et de tendresse, qui semblait mal s'accorder avec le personnage.

Hermione se passa la main dans ses cheveux et les attacha en un chignon lâche. Elle était toujours vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, qui s'étaient froissés durant la nuit. Elle tenta vainement de les lisser de la main, puis entrouvrit la porte et se rendit dans le salon.

En vue de la couverture sur le canapé, Rogue avait probablement du dormir là et Hermione s'en voulut. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, un croissant l'attendait sur la table, une lettre posée à côté.

_Bonjour Hermione, _

_Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller en ce premier jour de vacances, surtout après l'évènement d'hier. J'ai fait demander un petit déjeuner pour vous aux cuisines. Mangez-le, vous êtes beaucoup trop maigre en ce moment. _

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant en remarquant le manque de tact de Rogue, puis continua sa lecture.

_Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le voulez, ou non. Si vous partez, indiquez-le-moi sur un papier. J'espère que vous allez mieux. _

La jeune lionne attrapa son croissant et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. Elle avait oublié les vacances de printemps, mais Rogue avait raison, elles commençaient bien ce samedi-ci. Une semaine de détente… Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait besoin ou non.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger, elle décida d'explorer de fond en comble l'appartement, curieuse de découvrir le monde de son professeur. Elle s'avança vers la bibliothèque pour y lire le nom des livres qu'elle contenait et pencha sa tête. Tous les livres étaient couverts de poussière, la plupart concernait les potions, comme Hermione s'en doutait. Recueil d'ingrédients, potions dangereuses, potions exotiques, sortilèges de magie noire liés aux potions… Rogue semblait détenir tous les livres inimaginables.

Un épais volume rouge sang en haut de l'étagère attira néanmoins son attention. Un peu en retrait, c'était le seul à paraître propre, malgré ses coins noircis et abimés. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte pour s'assurer que Rogue ne venait pas de rentrer, mais elle était seule. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis attrapa le livre.

Il n'y avait aucun titre apparent, seules quelques dorures pour l'égayer sur la tranche. Hermione souffla dessus pour faire partir la poussière et feuilleta le volume. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir devant les images qui s'offrirent à elle. Sur chaque double page, des bras ensanglantés, têtes coupées, corps en morceaux étaient dessinés avec une telle précision que l'on aurait dit que cela se trouvait sous nos yeux. Entourant l'image, des runes anciennes semblaient en expliquer les propriétés, mais malgré quelques connaissances, Hermione ne pouvait les déchiffrer sans dictionnaire. Elle allait refermer l'épais ouvrage lorsqu'une page cornée attira ses yeux.

-Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'image.

C'était le bras de Rogue ! Le dessin, minutieusement tracé à l'aide d'une plume représentait exactement le bras de son professeur. La marque des ténèbres s'était là aussi étendue en ondulant sur le corps de l'homme, à la différence qu'elle ne dévorait pas seulement le bras mais aussi le buste et le cou de l'homme, arrivant presqu'au bassin. L'homme avait une expression de douleur à donner la chair de poule. La bouche entrouverte, il hurlait de douleur et la représentation était si réaliste qu'Hermione semblait entendre le cri dans ses oreilles.

A jeune fille avait la bouche ouverte d'effroi face au dessin. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que cette chose était donc ? Elle essaya de lire les runes, mais ne réussit qu'à traduire des bribes de phrases, insuffisantes pour comprendre le texte.

Frénétiquement, la jeune fille se pencha de nouveau vers la bibliothèque pour tenter d'y dénicher un dictionnaire, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Rogue pouvait-il vraiment lire les runes anciennes aussi facilement que l'écriture habituelle ? Il existait des centaines de symboles différents ! Hermione trouvait cela impressionnant, mais elle n'en aurait pas été étonnée. Elle se repencha sur le dessin pour mieux l'observer.

Malgré l'absence de couleurs, on pouvait voir des traînées de sang qui entouraient la marque, tout comme Hermione avait aperçu sur le bras de son professeur. C'était vraiment atroce. Le tatouage semblait avoir dévoré le bras et le haut du buste, qui étaient ridés et rabougris. Ils semblaient… morts. Pareil à des cadavres, comme si le sang ne circulait plus. Jusqu'où la marque allait-elle s'étendre ? Allait-elle les envahir entièrement jusqu'à la mort ? Hermione frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! siffla une voix mortelle derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'un bond.

-P-Professeur !

-Comment avez-vous pu… Qui vous a donné la permission de toucher à mes ouvrages ? Vous pensez que parce que j'ai fait un élan de … _générosité_ à votre égard, dit-il en prononçant le mot avec dégoût, que vous pouviez avoir la _prétention_ de fouiller dans ma bibliothèque ? _Je_ suis le seul à pouvoir toucher à mes livres, Granger ! Sommes-nous bien clairs ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? rétorqua Hermione sans faire attention à ses paroles.

Rogue ne le faisait plus peur désormais. Il s'était montré vulnérable devant elle, elle savait que derrière cette façade se trouvait un homme de cœur. S'il se montrait ainsi énervé, c'était simplement parce qu'elle s'approchait de trop près d'un de ses secrets, et qu'il détestait ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions ridicules Granger, cingla Rogue. Ce ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires. Reposez ce livre immédiatement et quittez mon appartement. Je vous ai assez vu !

-Je ne partirai pas avant de savoir !

-Cessez d'agir comme une gamine capricieuse !

-C'est vous qui agissez comme un gamin ! Vous êtes incapable de répondre aux moindres questions qui se rapprochent de vous !

-Ce dessin ne se rapproche en rien de moi ! s'écria Rogue sur la défensive.

- Vous avez la même marque sur le bras ! Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux !

-Comment… s'étrangla Rogue. Je n'ai rien à prouver à une _élève_ ! Dégagez ! DEHORS !

-Très bien ! cria Hermione en reniflant sèchement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec un regard noir.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Severus !

-Rendez-moi mon livre !

-Non !

-Miss Granger, menaça le professeur, …

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Si vous le voulez, vous n'avez qu'à venir le chercher, répliqua-t-elle tout en passant devant lui hautainement.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, le livre dans les mains. Rogue ne bougea pas.

Hermione courut dans son appartement et verrouilla la porte. Elle attrapa son dictionnaire de runes, une feuille et une plume, et commença à traduire. Les yeux rivés sur l'écriture, elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le dessin qui lui donnait la nausée.

La journée se passa sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne réalisa pas que midi, puis l'après-midi, puis la nuit s'étaient écoulés. Seule la traduction l'importait. Elle voulait savoir, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait avoir le contrôle des évènements. Elle allait savoir, peut importe si Rogue le voulait ou non. Il lui avait fait confiance la veille, il lui avait fait une promesse, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

L'estomac d'Hermione grondait sous la faim, mais la jeune fille ignora cet appel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne mangeait pas… Les runes étaient d'une difficulté incroyable, les mots semblaient n'avoir aucun sens les uns avec les autres, comme s'ils avaient été écrits sans aucune logique, comme s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être lus ensemble.

Hermione repoussa une mèche de cheveux, puis se décida à les attacher en un chignon lâche pour ne plus être embêtée. Elle termina de traduire le texte vers les onze heures du matin. Accablée de fatigue et de faim, Hermione décida de se reposer une petite heure avant de continuer son travail pour tenter de comprendre le message du texte. Elle appela Dobby, qui apparut dans un _BANG !_ assourdissant.

-Dobby sera très heureux d'apporter un sandwich à Miss, Miss ! lui dit-il en souriant de sa grande bouche, après sa demande. Dobby posera le sandwich dans une heure et réveillera Miss, Miss.

-Merci Dobby, répondit Hermione en hochant la tête d'un air las.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une seconde lorsque Dobby vint la secouer. La jeune battit des paupières, puis se leva et retourna à son travail.

Elle parcourut ses notes du regard, sans réussir à en comprendre le sens.

_Lentement ou rageusement, sans qu'un éclat lumineux et sensible écœure intrépidement gémissant Neptune en unissant regards doux et sévère. Tout enfant n'éblouira Bacchus, Rex, Erope, Saturne, Mars Ou Ursule. Rare. Rare. Assez. _

Cela continuait ainsi, sans aucune signification. Hermione ne comprenait pas la logique, et les mots s'étalaient sur des lignes et des lignes. Quelle était l'utilité de parler de Dieu moldu ? Mars, Bacchus… Certains n'étaient pas même moldu et Hermione ignorait s'ils existaient réellement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle avait revu la traduction plus d'une dizaine de fois pour s'assurer de son exactitude, avait tenté de lire à la verticale, de droite à gauche, mais rien n'y faisait. Les mots ne se mariaient pas entre eux.

Toujours épuisée, mais refusant de se recoucher, Hermione se rendit dans sa salle de bains et fouilla dans l'armoire. Elle y dénicha une potion énergisante que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donnée quelques mois plus tôt et l'avala d'un trait. En quelques minutes, son esprit se fut plus clair. La fatigue la quittait et Hermione retourna à sa traduction.

Elle continua d'écrire des notes et de tenter des solutions pendant deux heures encore. Puis elle trouva la solution. Elle était si simple, si banale qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu la louper, d'habitude elle réalisait plus rapidement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'effroi en lisant le message. Non… ce ne pouvait pas être vrai… Rogue… Il avait promis de rester avec elle. Si le message était vrai, alors il…

Hermione attrapa le livre et sa traduction et dévala les escaliers du château pour se rendre dans l'appartement de son professeur. Il fallait qu'elle voit où en était la progression de sa marque, elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle devait… elle devait… Hermione en perdait ses pensées, troublée par l'émotion.

Elle arriva devant la porte en quelques minutes, lança le mot de passe sans y penser et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Eh bien, Miss Granger… Il vous aura fallu du temps pour décoder le message, fit simplement Rogue de sa voix narcissique habituelle, le dos tourné.

-La ferme ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment… Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ! Je… Non ! Je refuse ! Montrez-moi votre marque !

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Bien sur que si, il en est question ! s'énerva Hermione. Je ne vais pas attendre que cette _chose_ vous dévore vivant !

-Malheureusement… il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-On ne sait même pas si Voldemort est vraiment mort ou non ! Peut-être… peut-être qu'on pourrait le sauver ou…

-GRANGER ! rugit violemment Rogue en se retournant.

Il la regarda de son regard de ténèbres et il paraissait plus dangereux que jamais.

-Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que vous venez de dire ? frémit-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mourant ! Il s'affaiblit chaque jour et c'est une bénédiction pour la population, sorcière et moldue ! Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et même si je le savais, il est inimaginable de penser à l'aider Granger ! Vous entendez ? Inimaginable ! Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez avoir une idée pareille…

-Mais s'il meurt… vous… J'ai besoin de vous, vous comprenez, implora la jeune fille, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. Je n'ai plus que vous, je… vous avez promis de rester. Vous avez dit que vous ne partiriez pas, je…

-Rien ne dit que j'aurais à le faire…

-J'ai lu le texte moi aussi ! cria Hermione d'une voix tremblante de pleurs. JE L'AI LU ! JE SAIS CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER ! continua-t-elle en jetant le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je… RAAAH !

Elle s'essuya rageusement les larmes de sa main.

-Je ne peux pas vous perdre aussi… Je… Je ne peux pas, termina-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ses yeux affichaient un regard d'enfant apeuré et Rogue voulut pendant un instant la prendre dans ses bras, mais y renonça. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, sa traduction serrée dans le point.

-Il va falloir l'accepter pourtant.

Hermione plongea ses yeux bruns dans son noir d'ébène.

_LORSQUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES MOURRA_

_LA MARQUE S ETENDRA_

_ET L ADEPTE FAIBLIRA_

_CAR FIDELITE IL JURA_

_AINSI DANS LA MORT LUI AUSSI IRA_

* * *

_Vous connaissez le secret de Rogue désormais, j'espère que cela vous plait ! Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, la première lettre de chaque mot forme la phrase. _

_Comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione et Rogue vont faire pour réussir à sauver notre professeur de potions ?  
A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, que j'espère pouvoir publier rapidement!_

_Passion Fugace_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 16 de la fiction. Je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de le terminer aujourd'hui, mais j'ai été malade alors une journée clouée au lit m'a permis au moins de l'écrire. On en apprend beaucoup sur Rogue dans ce chapitre, notamment par rapport à sa vision d'Hermione. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions et c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est définitivement un de mes préférés et j'en suis assez fière - sans me vanter toutefois. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez également !  
J'ai eu beaucoup d'ajout favoris et de follow entre le chapitre 15 et celui-ci, alors merci beaucoup ! Pensez à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)  
Je pars en vacances lundi et ne reviendrai que fin août, sans moyen de publier ou d'écrire, donc le prochain chapitre n'arrivera qu'à la rentrée malheureusement... ce qui va me permettre de réfléchir à la réaction de Rogue & Hermione face à la fin du chapitre ... que vous allez beaucoup aimer !_

_Bonne lecture,  
Passion Fugace _

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Please don't leave me**

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour empêcher ça ? demanda Hermione soudainement.

Rogue et elle, à leur habitude, s'activaient autour de leur potion. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la jeune lionne avait découvert la vérité, et le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Ni elle, ni son professeur, n'avaient réellement envie d'y penser – et surtout de penser aux possibles conséquences.

-Alors ?

Rogue garda le silence et détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées. Il attrapa la poudre de marguerite et la versa dans le chaudron.

-REGARDE-MOI ! hurla Hermione en faisant valser la table, les yeux emplis d'une fureur mêlée de tristesse. Ce silence m'épuise ! J'en ai assez de prétendre que tout va bien, alors que tout ne va pas bien du tout !

Rogue ne bougea pas, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Sa peau blafarde, sa silhouette chétive, rien ne donnait l'impression qu'il était encore en vie. On ne percevait même pas son ventre gonfler au rythme de sa respiration.

-C'est pour ça la potion ? Celle qu'on essaie de créer, pour revenir de la mort ou je ne sais quoi ?

Les yeux du professeur bougèrent furtivement dans sa direction.

-REPONDS-MOI SEVERUS ! Je veux savoir, je ne peux plus rester là comme ça à ne rien faire ! s'écria Hermione. Comment peux-tu être aussi calme alors que tu es sur le point de mourir, l'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Il l'observa un instant encore de ses yeux d'ébènes, tentant peut-être de percer son âme.

-Non, lâcha-t-il alors d'une voix désespérément neutre.

-Non, quoi ?

-Non, je ne veux pas créer cette potion dans le but de m'en servir pour ressusciter. Ce n'est pas son but d'ailleurs son but est d'aller parler à des gens morts, pas de les faire revenir.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? murmura-t-elle, mais elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue.

Rogue hésita un instant, puis vint s'installer près d'elle, laissant toutefois plusieurs centimètres entre eux.

-Rien, répondit-il, il n'y a rien à faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mourant, et les traîtres aussi. C'est une bonne chose.

-Tu n'es pas un traître ! s'exclama Hermione.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue resta silencieux. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea un instant. Elle posa la main sur son épaule.

-Regarde-moi Severus, ordonna-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, continua-t-elle une fois qu'il se fut exécuté. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu as changé, tu as _décidé_ de changer. Tu as voulu devenir quelqu'un de bien, c'est ce qui fait tout la différence. Tu n'es pas un traître, tu n'en es plus un.

Rogue se dégagea sèchement.

-Tu ne sais rien ! s'emporta-t-il. J'ai fait plus de mauvaises choses que tu n'en feras jamais, des gens sont morts à cause de moi, des gens ont perdu leur famille, ont été torturés, je… Je ne _veux pas_ de ta compassion ! Je ne la mérite pas !

Hermione n'insista pas devant sa colère. C'était inutile, elle ne parviendrait pas à résonner son professeur.

-Pour qui veux-tu créer la potion ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Rogue se leva brutalement et se mit à faire les cents pas, cherchant furtivement du regard quelque chose à faire pour ne pas répondre. Il se rapprocha du chaudron et prétendit vérifier le feu, bien que celui-ci fusse tout à fait normal. Hermione vint se placer derrière lui, et effleura son dos des doigts de sa main. Elle sentit Rogue tressaillir.

-C'est pour la femme dont tu m'as parlé ? Celle qui est morte et que tu aimais ?

Bien qu'il ait le dos tourné, Hermione cru presque le voir se fermer douloureusement les yeux.

-J'ai besoin de réponses, Severus.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et hocha brièvement la tête.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, annonça-t-il. Je voudrais… je voudrais juste pouvoir lui parler. M'excuser… Elle est morte à cause de moi, dit-il après un moment de silence. Quand j'étais encore Mangemort, j'ai… j'ai rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres une prophétie – le début du moins – que j'avais entendue par hasard. Et la prophétie à conduit à la mort de…

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. Elle connaissait cette histoire, Dumbledore en avait parlé à Harry, qui la lui avait racontée. C'était le professeur Trelawney qui l'avait prononcée au directeur, et un mangemort en avait entendu le début. La prophétie concernait Harry, et c'était pour cela que Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, et que Lily et James étaient morts. Mais Harry n'avait jamais parlé de Rogue, il avait simplement parlé d'un Mangemort. Harry l'ignorait-il ou avait-il choisi délibérément de ne pas lui en parler ? La jeune fille imaginait mal le professeur Dumbledore raconter cela à son protégé sans avouer l'identité du Mangemort en question.

-A la mort de Lily Potter ? compléta Hermione doucement. C'est Lily que tu aimais ?

Rogue ne parut pas étonné de la question d'Hermione, mais son visage était si impassible que la jeune lionne ne pouvait réellement connaître ses émotions.

-Lily Evans, corrigea-t-il. Pas Potter. Evans. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours…

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Rogue plongea son regard dans celui de son élève, et elle y lut une incroyable tristesse.

-Elle est morte, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

oOoOoOo

Hermione se retourna dans son grand lit sans se réveiller. Jeudi avait déjà commencé depuis quelques heures, les vacances se continuaient. La jeune fille était restée dans l'appartement de Rogue et il n'avait pas paru lui en vouloir. Elle dormait dans son lit qui embaumait la cannelle, tandis que lui était sur le canapé. Hermione lui avait proposé d'inverser, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

_La jeune fille rêvait._ _Assise au milieu d'un champ, l'arome de cannelle partout autour d'elle, elle savourait le temps. Elle se leva pour courir, les rayons du Soleil caressant sa peau. Au bout du champ, une silhouette l'attendait, et lui fit un signe de la main._

_-Severus ! reconnut-elle en souriant. _

_Elle arriva près de lui en quelques enjambées et il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle était heureuse, si heureuse… Rogue resserra ses bras autour d'elle, si fort qu'il lui coupa le souffle._

_-Je… je… n'arrive… plus… à… respirer ! haleta-t-elle. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et un hurlement lui monta à la gorge. La peau blanchâtre de Rogue avait disparu pour laisser place à la marque, qui lui ravageait l'ensemble du corps. Hermione se débattit en hurlant pour se libérer, mais Rogue éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par une femme. Hermione tourna la tête et aperçut Lily la pointer du doigt._

_-Resserre tes bras chéri ! riait-elle. Ensuite, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer !_

Hermione se réveilla en sueur.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et s'appuya contre le mur pour trouver un peu de fraicheur. La main sur son cœur, elle respira lentement pour calmer ses tremblements. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Lorsque les battements de son cœur eurent retrouvé un rythme normal, elle se leva pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle-de-bains. Rogue dormait sur le canapé et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder un moment.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir, il semblait plus paisible qu'à l'habitude. Son visage s'était décontracté, le faisant paraître beaucoup plus… humain. Hermione esquissa un sourire en le voyant ainsi, puis se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains.

-Que veux-tu ? fit une voix dans son dos.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Non, répondit Rogue en secouant la tête. Je ne dormais pas vraiment… Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… j'ai eu un cauchemar, c'est tout.

-Ah. D'accord.

Il se tut bref moment.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-C'était à propos de la marque, dit-elle.

-Oh.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui, et tira sur sa chemise de nuit. Pourquoi était-elle si courte ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

Rogue l'observa d'un air intrigué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… avoua-t-elle. Je crois que, j'en ai juste besoin.

Rogue restait immobile.

-S'il-te-plait, chuchota Hermione.

Il baissa les yeux, puis déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva. Hermione avait fermé les yeux et elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque Rogue lui pris la main. La marque était beaucoup plus étendue que dans son souvenir, elle avait entièrement recouvert son bras gauche jusqu'à l'épaule, et attaquait maintenant son torse. Etrangement, elle s'arrêtait à son poignet, sans toucher à sa main.

-Je l'ai rendue transparente pour ne pas qu'on pose de question, expliqua Rogue face à son étonnement.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

-Pas tellement, répondit-il.

Elle effleura la marque de sa main et fut surprise de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa peau blafarde soit froide, un peu comme les vampires, et retint un rire en pensant à la comparaison. Il n'en était rien. Presque brûlante, Hermione se doutait que la marque devait le faire souffrir atrocement, bien qu'il prétende le contraire.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais leurs visages se touchaient presque, à quelques millimètres près. Tout était calme autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit malgré la fenêtre ouverte. Rogue avait les yeux fermés et tremblait légèrement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as répondu à ma lettre, questionna Hermione. Tu savais que c'était moi, tu ne m'aimais pas.

Il mit un moment à lui répondre.

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé… fascinante. Ton obstination à vouloir tout apprendre, malgré tes origines moldues, ton acharnement pour répondre à mes questions en dépit de mes remarques, ton support pour tes amis et ton intelligence hors du commun… déjà en première année tu étais très douée en potions, bien plus que la plupart des autres élèves. Presque autant que moi, lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Au fil des années, j'ai été de plus en plus impressionné, je dois l'avouer. Je t'ai observé pendant ta deuxième année, lorsque tu as brillamment réalisé du Polynectar – bien que tu aies volé les ingrédients dans ma réserve personnelle.

Hermione rougit, mais l'obscurité de la pièce ne le révéla pas.

-Si jeune, à peine treize ans, mais déjà tu avais un don exceptionnel… je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais réussi la potion aussi bien que toi à cet âge-là. Bien sûr, elle a été légèrement gâchée lorsque tu l'as mélangée avec des poils de chats, mais qu'importe ! continua Rogue, ses yeux brillants. Tu avais cette manie du détail, du règlement, mais pourtant rien ne semblait t'arrêter lorsqu'il s'agissait de tes proches. Tu n'aurais pas hésité à tuer pour les protéger, et je t'admirais pour cela. J'ai été intéressé l'an dernier lorsque l'on m'a nommé professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en voyant que tu excellais aussi dans cette matière, ce que j'avais déjà observé brièvement lors de ta troisième année. Tu as été la seule élève à réellement comprendre le but de mon cours sur le loup-garou, ce qui n'a fait que me prouver ta brillance.

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure dans cette matière, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Bien sur, bien sur, mais l'important n'était pas de savoir qui, entre toi et Potter, lançait le mieux l'Expelliarmus, mais qui le comprenait le _mieux_. Lancer un sortilège est à la portée de chacun, en revanche, le comprendre requiert une plus grande intelligence. Tout est à propos de cela, dans la magie. Un sorcier qui se contente d'effectuer bêtement un sort ne parviendra à rien d'extraordinaire, tandis qu'un sorcier qui comprend le sort et l'utilise avec son âme pourra délivrer plus de puissance et donner d'autres valeurs à celui-ci, créer de nouvelles choses ! Il en est de même dans la potion, il faut utiliser tout son esprit, son âme, pénétrer dans les potions, _devenir_ potion pour réussir à les faire ! Tu arrivais à faire cela, bien plus jeune que n'importe lequel des sorciers ou sorcières ! C'était absolument fascinant à regarder. Toi seule à réussi à comprendre comment Rita Skeeter réussissait à toujours tout savoir. Toi seule à compris qu'un Basilic circulait dans la plomberie du château. Ta grandeur d'esprit était – est – impressionnante.

Hermione buvait ses paroles. Il semblait avoir oublié le reste de l'univers, ses yeux brillants d'un émerveillement étrange.

-Cette année encore, malgré ton mal-être évident, tu as tout fait pour m'aider, faisant passer ma potion avant tout le reste. Tu t'es plongée dans des énormes volumes d'ingrédients dans le but de les comprendre, de tout savoir pour m'apporter le plus possible. Qui, à part toi, aurait été jusqu'à là ? En t'en parlant, je pensais que tu allais me lancer quelques idées que tu avais lues précédemment dans des manuels, mais tu as pris l'affaire à cœur et tu as de toi-même consacré la majeur partie de ton temps à cela. Je t'observais, pendant que tu allais abandonner à tout instant, ne trouvant nulle part des informations sur la création d'une potion telle que la mienne, mais tu n'en as rien fait ! Au contraire, tu as décidé même de _tester_ des potions ! Dans ton appartement, au risque d'être découverte et renvoyée, avec Drago à deux pas, prêt à te dénoncer, tu as décidé de tout risquer pour aller au fond de la création. Parce que la connaissance, le savoir de la magie est plus important à tes yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tu es destinée à être une très grande sorcière Hermione, bien plus grande que les plus grands d'entre nous ! Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ta lettre ? Bien sur que je t'avais reconnu dedans, mais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connais pas réellement la réponse à cette question, peut-être pour essayer de mieux te comprendre… tout est si envoutant autour de toi. Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne l'imagines, peut-être essayais-je de mieux savoir qui je suis en comprenant qui tu es. Cette vigueur, cette passion dans le travail… peu de gens arrivent à réaliser de quoi il s'agit réellement. La plupart mette des années à le comprendre, mais cela semble inné pour toi. Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ta lettre ? Peut-être parce que tu me faisais penser à Lily. Elle aussi avait cette capacité à _entrer_ dans le cœur de la magie pour mieux l'exploiter. Bien sur, à l'époque, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. J'avais le même âge qu'elle, nous étions tous deux des enfants brillants, mais aucun de nous ne se démarquait particulièrement. Avec le recul, lorsque je revois nos années d'études, je comprends alors à quel point elle était éblouissante.

Hermione recula son visage et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Je ne suis qu'un substitut alors, constata-t-elle. Tu revis avec Lily à travers moi, ce n'est pas moi que tu vois, mais elle.

Rogue secoua la tête et battit des paupières.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ressembles tellement à Lily, mais tu en es autant éloignée que possible ! Tout vous oppose, de votre physique à votre caractère, mais la même énergie se dégage de vous. Une énergie presque sauvage, pleine d'ambition et de besoins de connaissance ! Cette énergie que j'ai toujours tant jalousée, car cela me demande énormément d'effort pour avoir la même, alors que vous l'avez toutes les deux acquises à la naissance. Ce que j'aimais chez Lily n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'aime chez toi, Hermione. Ta manière de penser est différente, ta manière d'agir est différente, ton pouvoir est différent, ta personne entière est différente, mais c'est cela que j'admire. Cette différence… elle m'hypnotise. Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer une personne si puissante, si … spéciale.

-Pourquoi étais-tu si désagréable avec moi, alors ?

-Je… que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Tu n'étais qu'une élève, et qu'aurais-tu pensé si je t'avais parlé de ça plus tôt ?

-C'est vrai, approuva la jeune fille.

Rogue approcha sa main du visage de la jeune fille et lui releva le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Tous deux habitués à l'obscurité, ils lisaient aussi facilement que dans un livre dans l'esprit de l'autre.

-Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda Rogue.

-Un peu… Non. Oui. Je… J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas moi que tu apprécies, mais simplement l'idée que tu te fais de moi. Je ne peux pas remplacer Lily, je ne veux pas la remplacer. Et je n'ai rien de cette sorcière qui semble tant de fasciner, Severus. J'applique les livres, sans comprendre la magie. Je ne connais rien de l'âme de la magie, ou de tout ce dont tu m'as parlé. J'ai peur que tu m'idéalises pour combler le vide de ton cœur, et que tu comprennes un jour à quel point tu t'es trompée à mon sujet.

Rogue replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, et celle-ci frémit, son regard toujours dans le sien.

-Tout ce que j'ai dit est réel, Hermione. Peut-être es-tu encore trop jeune pour t'en apercevoir, mais tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle, et ton nom entrera dans l'histoire. Tu as souffert, tu as été brisée et tu ne t'estimes plus à ta juste valeur, comme je l'ai souvent fait à mon égard. Mais moi je te vois telle que tu es. Tu es extraordinaire, extraordinaire, extraordinaire. Tu en connais bien plus que la majorité des personnes, bien plus que moi.

Il s'arrêta un moment et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Hermione ferma les yeux, tremblante mais incapable de bouger.

-Extraordinaire, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez tous aimer le chapitre, comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione et Rogue vont réagir au matin ?  
__Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et je vous donne rendez-vous à la rentrée (je suis chez moi deux jours fin juillet, si j'ai le temps peut-être écrirai-je un autre chapitre... à voir). Passion Fugace_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir ! J'ai réussi à écrire un court chapitre 17 avant de repartir en vacances jusque fin août, sans ordinateur ni internet. Le prochain chapitre ne sera donc publié que début septembre. _

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très important pour l'histoire, il ne comprend pas beaucoup d'action, mais est néanmoins nécessaire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !_

_Un grand merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai eu pour mon dernier chapitre, à part une personne vous l'avez tous aimé et j'en suis très contente ! Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire également, j'ai commencé à l'écrire ce matin mais il n'est pas encore terminé. *petit spoiler ATTENTION* on en apprendra davantage sur les raisons du départ de Rogue en janvier, et sur la potion. _

_Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Nous portons tous un masque, mais vient un temps où l'on ne peut plus sans débarrasser sans s'arracher la peau**

Hermione battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. L'horloge affichait presque midi. Elle se redressa lentement en s'étirant et regarda autour d'elle. Sa couverture avait glissé sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Rogue. Hermione mit un moment à se rappeler des évènements qui s'étaient produits pendant la nuit, et rougit lorsqu'elle se remémora le baiser. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant si elle devait en être heureuse ou non.

La jeune lionne se frotta les yeux, encore éblouie par la lumière. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'habilla rapidement. Où était donc Rogue ? Probablement en train de l'éviter, pensa-t-elle. Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions et devait le regretter amèrement à l'heure qu'il était… Hermione décida de lui laisser la journée, n'ayant elle-même pas particulièrement envie de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Rogue et elle, s'embrassant… elle trouvait cela si étrange qu'un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, un rire qui sonnait faux.

Hermione secoua la tête et attrapa une pomme. Elle croqua dedans et la trouva très juteuse, ce qui la fit sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Rien ne l'attirait hors de l'appartement de son professeur, et elle décida d'y rester pour l'après-midi afin d'étudier. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait pris beaucoup de retard dans la révision de ses ASPIC, qui approchaient dangereusement. _Au moins_, pensa-t-elle_, j'aurai_ _un Optimal en potion !_ Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et parcourut les titres des livres du regard. Rogue possédait énormément de livres, la plupart portant sur les potions bien sûr, mais également sur les Forces du Mal. Elle repéra quelques épais volumes qui lui seraient sans doute utiles, et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Elle ouvrit le premier, _Sortilèges de Défense Avancés_, tourna la première page, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Hermione referma son dernier livre. Elle n'avait pas bougé de la journée, se levant deux ou trois fois seulement pour grignoter quelques gâteaux, ou boire un peu d'eau. La plupart du temps, trop concentrée, elle ne réalisait pas l'heure qui défilait. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage fatigué. Les livres de Rogue concernant la Défense des Forces du Mal étaient très complets et balayaient l'ensemble du programme. Rogue, de même qu'il l'avait fait pour les potions, annotait les informations de toutes parts pour les rendre plus précises, et rajoutait des impressions personnelles et des sortilèges qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Hermione n'avait cessé d'être impressionnée tout au long de sa lecture.

Jeudi avait filé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, mais elle avait bien plus appris que lorsqu'elle révisait avec Harry ou Ron à la bibliothèque. Ron ronchonnait sans arrêt sur les difficultés et Harry, bien que silencieux, l'observait sans arrêt pour voir où elle en était, ce qui la perturbait. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ses anciens amis, mais haussa les épaules. Elle se débrouillait très bien sans eux.

Assommée par la fatigue, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit aussitôt. Au matin, Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle inspecta l'appartement, mais aucun signe ne laissait penser qu'il y était revenu pour la nuit. Hermione s'inquiétait malgré elle, craignant qu'il ait commis une bêtise après la fameuse nuit.

Trop de travail l'attendait cependant, et elle se força à oublier ses inquiétudes. Rogue était un sorcier qualifié et compétant, et un simple baiser n'allait pas le conduire au pire. Peu convaincue par ses arguments, Hermione se décida néanmoins à prendre le chemin de la bibliothèque pour consulter les livres de la réserve.

Vendredi, puis samedi et enfin dimanche se passèrent ainsi. Hermione étudiait toute la journée métamorphose, sortilège, histoire de la magie, se plongeant dans des manuels plus compliqués les uns que les autres. La plupart des élèves se contentaient de réviser simplement avec leurs notes et parmi ceux qui s'aventuraient dans la bibliothèque pour y chercher de plus amples connaissances, peu se rendait dans la réserve et la jeune fille y était ainsi tranquille. Le soir, lorsque Madame Pince l'expulsait de la bibliothèque, Hermione repartait dans l'appartement de Rogue, chargée d'épais volumes qu'elle étudiait jusque tard dans la nuit. Rogue n'était toujours pas revenu.

Le dimanche soir, Hermione se coucha bien après minuit, en ayant au moins la certitude qu'elle verrait son professeur le lendemain lors du cours de potion, et qu'elle pourrait enfin lui parler du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle y avait peu songé durant les derniers jours, trop occupée à réviser, mais avait finalement pensé qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Ils avaient tous les deux été un peu trop émotifs ce soir-là, et cela ne les engageait à aucune relation… Elle comptait bien en fait part à son professeur dès le lendemain, pour qu'il cesse enfin de l'éviter.

Mais le lendemain, Rogue n'était toujours pas là. En arrivant dans les cachots, Hermione fut surprise de voir un amas d'élève collé à la porte, un sourire béat au visage. Elle essaya de se faufiler plus près pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais n'en eut pas besoin. Harry, Ron et Neville, à un mètre d'elle, discutait bruyamment.

-Le cours est annulé ! s'enthousiasma Neville, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles éclairant son visage rond. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est fabuleux !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, d'après vous ? demanda Harry. Il n'a jamais manqué un seul cours de sa vie.

-Il est peut-être mort empoisonné, dit Ron avec espoir.

-RON ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix offensée.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers elle avec étonnement, ainsi qu'Harry et Neville.

-Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu extrême, accorda-t-il en hochant la tête. Pas mort, juste très gravement malade alors.

Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée de Ron, et même Hermione consentit à sourire.

-Puisque la chauve-souris n'est pas là, je vais aller m'entraîner un peu pour le Quidditch, annonça Ron. Le match contre les Serpentards arrive bientôt, et il n'est pas question de perdre la coupe pour notre dernière année ! Tu viens Harry ?

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller réviser vos ASPIC, intervint Hermione. Sans mes notes, vous ne serez jamais prêts à temps sinon !

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé en entendant le ton d'Hermione, si semblable à celui du professeur McGonnagall. Pendant un moment, il sembla que tout était redevenu comme avant, mais Ron explosa soudain :

-Pour qui tu te prends, à nous dire quoi faire ? Tu ne nous adresses plus la parole depuis des mois, on ne te voit jamais, mêle-toi donc de tes affaires !

-Très bien ! répliqua Hermione en tournant les talons.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, furieuse de leur avoir parlé. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée, elle avait été stupide de penser que tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Harry dire à Ron qu'il aurait pu être plus sympa, avant de tourner au bout du couloir.

Où était passé Rogue ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas vouloir l'éviter à ce point là ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte, inquiète. Fallait-il qu'elle aille en parler à McGonnagall ? Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Les relations entre professeurs et élèves étaient strictement interdites, bien qu'Hermione soit majeure, et le professeur McGonnagall ne prenait jamais les règlements à la légère… Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Hermione regretta amèrement que le professeur Dumbledore ne fût plus à Poudlard. Lui n'aurait pas réagit en apprenant cette _relation_, il l'aurait d'ailleurs certainement déjà sut bien avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui en parler. Dumbledore connaissait toujours tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école. Une relation aussi improbable entre Rogue et Hermione l'aurait sans doute amusé.

Non, décidemment, elle ne pouvait en parler à McGonnagall. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache… Il fallait qu'elle lui demande où il était. Bientôt, elle arriva devant son bureau et toqua à la porte, avant d'entrer. McGonnagall, coiffée de son habituel chignon serré, leva des yeux sévères vers elle.

-Que faîtes-vous là, Miss Granger, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Et bien, professeur, commença Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, voyez-vous… je me demandais… si… si vous ne sauriez pas…

-Oui ? fit McGonnagall, agacée. Je suis très occupée, Miss Granger.

-Je… Où est le professeur Rogue ?

McGonnagall reposa sa plume et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle lança un Hermione à regard étonné.

-Comment ça ?

Hermione fut pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction. Rogue était-il parti sans dire un mot à quiconque ?

-Mon cours de potion a été annulé, et avec les ASPIC qui approchent… tenta d'expliquer Hermione, inventant un semblant d'excuse à sa question.

-Annulé ? répéta McGonnagall en se levant.

Elle rassembla ses papiers rapidement et les fourra dans un des tiroirs sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Apparemment, la nouvelle l'inquiétait encore plus qu'Hermione.

-Allez donc à la bibliothèque réviser, Miss Granger. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle passa devant Hermione sans plus d'informations. La jeune lionne ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'elle ne réussisse à formuler quoique ce soit, McGonnagall avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Où était donc Rogue, par Merlin ?

Ne voulant pas ruminer pendant deux heures, Hermione décida de suivre le conseil de la directrice et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle aperçut Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville assis autour d'une table, riant bruyamment – Madame Pince les regarda d'un air menaçant – mais Hermione les contourna sans s'arrêter. A onze heures, elle quitta la réserve pour se rendre à son cours d'histoire de la magie, mais elle ne réussit pas à se concentrer. La voix monotone du professeur Binns l'exaspéra, et alors qu'elle réussissait normalement à y résister, Hermione se laissa bercer et s'assoupit sur la table, épuisée par ses courtes nuits de sommeils. Le raclement des chaises à la fin de l'heure la tira de son sommeil, et elle s'aperçut horrifiée qu'elle n'avait pris aucune note. Elle songea un moment à aller voire un camarade de Griffondor, mais s'arrêta en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé trois heures plus tôt.

L'après-midi se passa avec une lenteur effroyable. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, son esprit déviant systématiquement sur son professeur de potion. Elle ne réussit à maîtriser le sortilège que leur appris le professeur Flitwick qu'à la toute fin du double cours et après de nombreux efforts, et ne parvint à changer son raton laveur qu'en écharpe de fourrure, alors qu'il aurait fallu une écharpe de soie. Les chuchotements incessants sur les raisons de l'absence de Rogue et le comportement énervé de McGonnagall durant le double cours de métamorphose ne fit rien pour arranger les choses.

Le soir, après avoir étudié trois heures à la bibliothèque, Hermione prit lentement le chemin des appartements de Rogue, le cœur vaguement empli de l'espoir qu'il serait peut-être rentré. Mais alors qu'elle tourna au bout du couloir qui y menait, elle eut la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir McGonnagall, Rusard et Lupin devant la gargouille qui barrait l'entrée de la porte.

-Tout cela est ridicule ! vociféra McGonnagall. Je suis la directrice de cette école !

-Tant mieux pour vous, ma p'tite dame, répondit la gargouille d'une voix criarde. Mais sans le mot de passe, on ne rentre pas !

-Le professeur Rogue est absent, j'exige de pouvoir entrer pour comprendre !

Hermione préféra ne pas rester dans les parages et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers ses propres appartements. Elle y arriva bientôt, poussa la porte de bois et pénétra dans le salon. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines qu'Hermione n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et elle trouva étrange d'y revenir. Elle avait presque commencé à voir les appartements de Rogue comme les siens.

Malfoy, à son habitude, était affalé sur le canapé avec sa conquête du soir. Tous les deux semblaient profondément endormis. Hermione lui jeta un regard de dégoût et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Bien qu'elle n'y soit pas entrée depuis deux semaines, elle était d'une propreté exceptionnelle. Les elfes de maison étaient plus méticuleux que dans les dortoirs collectifs, remarqua la jeune fille. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Elle mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir, ne cessant de se repenser à Rogue. Elle le revoyait, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle ressentait son cœur battre la chamade, encore et encore. Il replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se penchait vers elle, encore un peu plus près… mais soudain il lui attrapait violemment le cou et la secouait comme un prunier, l'étranglant à moitié. Son apparence avait changé, il n'avait plus sa pâleur habituelle mais était entièrement recouvert de la marque. Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Rogue se trouvait bien à quelques centimètres d'elle, et lui remuait gentiment l'épaule pour la réveiller.

-S-Severus ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Hermione, réveille-toi ! murmura-t-il. Il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose, c'est extraordinaire !

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant. Ça fait quatre jours que tu n'es plus là…

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Là-bas ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre. Où ça, là-bas ?

Elle le vit sourire dans le noir, et il attrapa sa main.

-Hermione, commença-t-il, j'ai testé notre potion… et elle a fonctionné !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. A bientôt pour le chapitre 18 et bonnes vacances, Passion Fugace_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens enfin pour un nouveau chapitre, excusez-moi de la longue attente, mais comme je vous l'avais dit je n'étais pas là de tout le mois d'août. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, personnellement je ne l'aime pas tellement mais je n'ai pas le temps de le réécrire pour mieux le retravailler...  
Je suis rentrée en Terminal S cette année, donc BAC à l'horizon et année chargée qui s'annonce ! Par conséquent je ne pense pas arriver à poster un chapitre par semaine comme avant les vacances, plutôt un toutes les deux semaines, mais je préfère ne pas donner de rythme particulier. Je posterai lorsque j'aurai eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre d'une longueur satisfaisante et d'assez bonne qualité, si j'ose dire. Je préfère mettre plus de temps mais avoir un meilleur chapitre que je dépêcher de rédiger quelques pages pour être à l'heure et perdre mes lecteurs.  
Voilà pour le petit discours... Merci à tout le monde pour vos nombreuses reviews & follows durant les vacances, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs puisque mon nombre de lecture à littéralement exploser, j'en suis vraiment ravie !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : And if you go, I wanna go with you**

Hermione lança un dernier coup d'œil à Rogue, et avala la potion d'une traite. Il se produisit la sensation la plus étrange qu'elle n'eut jamais connue elle avait l'impression d'être aspirée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, comme si son corps se repliait pour essayer de devenir le plus petit possible. Ses os semblaient se rétrécir, devenant de feu comme si on les chauffait au fer pour mieux parvenir à les modeler, sa peau parut se rétracter sur elle-même, elle eut l'impression que ses yeux rentraient dans leurs orbites, ses dents dans sa mâchoire, ses doigts dans la paume de sa main, ses jambes dans son torse, son torse dans sa tête. Hermione s'empêcha de hurler de douleur et garda les yeux clos. Et puis soudain, au bout d'un long moment qui lui parut interminable, elle retrouva son corps habituel et la souffrance disparut. Avec précautions, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

De la brume s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'elle, quelque fut l'endroit qu'elle observait. Elle regarda ses pieds pour voir où avancer, mais elle ne pouvait les voir, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle flottait. D'ailleurs, elle ne sentait rien de dur sous elle. Etait-ce vraiment ainsi, après la mort ? Une brume blanche infinie ?

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle avait avalé la potion ? Rogue avait été absent quatre jours sans s'en apercevoir, lorsque lui l'avait bue. Où était-il d'ailleurs, se demanda Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais elle était bien seule dans cet étrange endroit. Elle se remémora les instants qui avaient précédé… Lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer qu'il avait bu la potion sans elle, Hermione avait bien évidemment été furieuse. Plus que le fait qu'il n'ait pas jugé nécessaire de l'attendre, ou même de la prévenir qu'il allait tester la potion, c'était son inconscience qui l'avait mise hors d'elle. Rogue n'avait aucune garantie que la potion allait fonctionner, encore une fois, il s'était montré égoïste et n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même… Mais la curiosité avait fini par l'emporter, et Hermione n'avait tenu que deux petites journées avant de débarquer dans le bureau de son professeur pour lui proposer de reprendre la potion tous les deux.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace de Rogue. Hermione se décida à faire quelques pas, et marcha au hasard dans une direction. Elle eut l'impression de tourner en rond, mais finit tout de même par arriver à une sorte de grande arche au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Haute de deux mètres environ, elle était faite de deux grands arbres au tronc blanc comme la neige qui se rejoignaient à leur cime. Sans hésiter, Hermione la traversa.

A peine s'engagea-t-elle dans l'arche qu'elle ressentit une violente brûlure dans la paume de sa main gauche et laissa échapper un juron.

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que…

Trois points lumineux verts s'étaient affichés. Elle passa un doigt dessus, mais ne ressentit aucune bosse : ils étaient incrustés dans sa paume, à la manière d'un tatouage, brillant malgré la clarté. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Hermione fit un pas en avant pour terminer de franchir l'arche et aussitôt, le point le plus à gauche se mit à clignoter. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit une couleur rouge sang. Hermione observa sa paume sans comprendre et c'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'une silhouette l'observait à quelques mètres.

-Tu as mis moins de temps que moi à trouver l'arche, lança simplement Rogue d'une voix amusée. La première fois, il m'a fallut presque deux heures. Je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre dans toute cette brume.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ces points lumineux ? demanda Hermione en lui montrant sa main.

Rogue regarda la sienne quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Une sorte de laissez-passer, si j'ai bien compris. A chaque fois que tu franchis l'arche en direction des morts, un des points verts devient rouge. Et je pense qu'une fois que tous les points sont rouges, tu ne peux plus la franchir en sens inverse. Tu vois, continua-t-il en avançant sa main pour qu'elle puisse la voir, il ne me reste plus qu'un point vert.

-Ca veut dire que la troisième fois que l'on prend la potion…, commença Hermione d'une voix grave.

-… il n'y à pas de retour possible, termina Rogue dans un murmure.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, et pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux ne bougea.

-Donc c'est la dernière fois que tu peux venir ici, ajouta finalement Hermione.

-Oui.

-Où sont… ils ? Les morts ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que de la brume partout ?

-Oh… la brume est juste à l'entrée de royaume, c'est en quelque sorte pour décourager les nouveaux venus, expliqua Rogue. Il faut marcher par là, viens.

Il se dirigea vers la droite dans une direction précise comme s'il pouvait voir un chemin tracé à travers le brouillard. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, et ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, errant au milieu de nulle part. Puis, la brume commença à se dissiper, pour laisser place à une petite clairière, au milieu de laquelle se dressait une fontaine avec quelques bancs et des arbres fruitiers. Le temps ensoleillé mais pas trop chaud, le chant agréable des oiseaux, la douce brise du vent, l'herbe verte parsemée de fleurs des champs… tout cela rendait un cadre presque trop parfait.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers le banc le plus à droite et se figea soudain. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur la femme assise. La potion fonctionnait réellement alors… Merlin ! Hermione courut plus vite que jamais et se jeta dans les bras de la vieille femme, qui riait aux éclats.

-Grand-Mère !

oOoOoOo

-Hermione, je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer, murmura Rogue en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Blottie dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Hermione releva la tête vers son professeur et lui lança un regard presque suppliant.

-Encore quelques heures… s'il-te-plaît.

Rogue secoua la tête.

-Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que moi la dernière fois, et si j'en crois tes paroles, je m'étais déjà absenté quatre jours.

-Il a raison, chuchota Mme Granger à l'oreille de sa petite fille. Cet endroit n'est pas un endroit pour toi de toute façon, nous nous reverrons le temps venu.

-Je peux encore revenir une fois, dit Hermione en regardant les points lumineux de sa main.

-Lorsque tu viens ici, tu n'as la possibilité de rencontrer qu'une seule personne par passage. Si jamais tu reviens, ce n'est peut être pas moi qui viendra à toi. Mais je te conseille de ne pas revenir Hermione, ma chérie. Il n'est pas bon de jouer avec la mort ainsi.

Hermione ne répondit pas et finalement, elle se leva lentement.

-J'ai été contente de te voir, dit la vieille femme.

-Moi aussi…

Rogue leur lança un regard agacé, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ces embrassades.

-Je viens, je viens, fit Hermione.

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa grand-mère pour capturer son image, puis se détourna et suivit Rogue à contre cœur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna quelques mètres plus loin, la clairière était déserte. Baissant les épaules, elle continua à marcher en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Lily Potter ? demanda Hermione.

-Evans, corrigea machinalement Rogue. Oui, j'étais avec elle, comme la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Rogue resta silencieux et Hermione préféra ne pas insister, malgré la pointe de jalousie qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Bientôt, ils retrouvèrent la brume, arrivèrent à l'arche et la jeune fille s'aperçut avec étonnement que Lily et James Potter les attendaient à son entrée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'une seule personne par passage ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rogue d'une voix renfrognée – son visage s'était assombri à la vue de James.

-Bonjour Hermione, fit Lily d'une voix douce en souriant. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi un moment s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune fille acquiesça étonnée et la suivit. Elles s'éloignèrent de Rogue et James, qui se toisaient avec hostilités.

-Je voulais te parler de Severus, commença Lily. Il tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais ?

Hermione resta silencieuse.

-C'est un homme bien. Il a fait des erreurs, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mais c'est un homme bien. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait, quand nous étions à Poudlard et je le regrette maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours simple à vivre, il ne parle pas beaucoup, il ne s'ouvre à personne… mais si on prend la peine de le découvrir et qu'on a la patience nécessaire, il se révèle comme un être vraiment exceptionnel.

-Je le sais, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Il va mourir, Hermione. Cette marque, qu'il a au bras, elle le consume depuis trop longtemps, elle puise son énergie et il n'existe aucun remède.

-Non ! C'est faux, ne dîtes pas ça, v-vous n'en savez rien du tout !

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Griffondore.

-Tu sembles attachée à Severus, peut-être plus qu'il n'est permis étant donné qu'il est ton professeur, mais là n'est pas la question. Ton amitié – ton amour – lui fait du bien, lui redonne de l'espoir là où je n'ai su qu'apporter de la peine mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Eloigne-toi avant de trop souffrir Hermione. Renoue contact avec tes amis et laisse une distance entre Severus et toi.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, dit Hermione lentement, en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Vous êtes censés être son ami.

-Severus est mon ami, mais ce qu'il fait envers toi est égoïste et méchant. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas passer ses dernières semaines de vie seul, mais il aurait du t'en parler.

-Dernières… semaines ? déglutit Hermione.

Lily se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard triste.

-Je ne vous crois pas, répliqua Hermione en tournant les talons. Viens, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son professeur lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, on s'en va.

Rogue lança un regard étonné à Lily, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle se rapprocha de lui, plongea ses yeux dans la noirceur des siens et eut un mince sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te reparler, Sev, commença-t-elle.

Elle effleura sa joue des doigts et il frissonna, tandis que James se contractait. Ses yeux semblèrent prêts à se remplir de larmes pendant une fraction de seconde, mais elle battit des paupières pour les faire partir. Lily rapprocha son visage de celui du maître des potions, si près que Rogue fut paralysé, si près que James et Hermione firent un pas en avant vers eux, la jalousie leur crevant les yeux mais Lily se contenta de murmurer des mots à l'oreille de son ami. Rogue ferma les yeux un moment comme si entendre ses mots étaient un supplice, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Lily avait regagné James quelques mètres plus loin.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, puis attrapa la main d'Hermione et ensemble, ils franchirent l'arche. Hermione eut l'impression une nouvelle fois d'être aspirée à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur, mais avant que le moindre son ait pu sortir, elle atterrit brusquement dans le bureau de Rogue et tomba sur le sol dur. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la paume de sa main, les points avaient disparu.

La jeune fille se releva lentement et se tourna vers son professeur, qui, nullement affecté par ce _voyage_ déplaisant, était appuyé contre le mur.

-Est-ce que tu étais contente de voir ta Grand-Mère ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, mais son visage livide semblait répondre le contraire. Les paroles de Lily n'arrivaient pas à sortir de son esprit.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques semaines avant que la marque te… te…

-Me tue ? compléta Rogue d'un murmure. C'est Lily qui t'as dit ça ?

-Aucune importance, souffla la jeune fille. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui, lâcha finalement Rogue après un moment.

Hermione essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue, le visage plus pâle que jamais.

-Combien de temps ?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement et sembla réfléchir, comme s'il se demandait s'il valait mieux mentir ou dire la vérité.

-Deux ou trois mois, dit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à rajouter. Le son se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Elle eut l'impression qu'un anneau de fer resserrait son cœur et sa poitrine. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et courut hors de l'appartement. Rogue, toujours appuyé contre le mur, la laissa partir sans chercher à la retenir.

Hermione courut sans s'arrêter pendant des dizaines de mètres, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes, encore douloureuses à cause de la sensation du _voyage_ entre l'au-delà et la réalité, ne crient grâce. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol dans un couloir désert, et resta ainsi, sans bouger, comme morte. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de pleurer, si abattue que les larmes n'auraient servi à rien. Les yeux vides, le visage dépourvu d'expression, elle se contenta de fixer le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir, en attendant que la douleur atroce qui la rongeait disparaisse. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu avant qu'ils n'arrivent ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait entendu des rires sur sa droite, qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et un groupe de personnes était arrivé.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, Ginny s'était précipité sur elle et l'avait serrée dans ses bras aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait. Alors que quelques mois plus tôt, Hermione aurait fondu littéralement, elle chercha à se dégager. Mais l'emprise de Ginny était trop forte.

-Hermione ! Merlin, on a eu tellement peur ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée, ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'on te cherche partout.

Les amis de Ginny, deux garçons bruns au visage carré et une fille à la chevelure violette qui lui tombait au creux des reins, décidèrent de laisser Ginny et Hermione en tête à tête, et se remirent à marcher.

Ginny libéra Hermione et se recula un peu pour mieux la voir.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je sais qu'on ne se parle plus trop, mais… j'étais inquiète pour toi. On était tous inquiet pour toi, surtout avec Rogue qui a disparu aussi pour la deuxième fois. Ron disait qu'il t'avait kidnappée – le crétin – ça me faisait peur…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Qu'était-elle censé raconter ? Que Rogue et elle avaient créé en secret et en toute illégalité une potion pour aller parler aux morts, qu'elle avait embrassé Rogue, qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Ginny ? Rien que ces suggestions lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

-Rogue va mourir, dit-elle à la place, s'étonnant elle-même de ses paroles. Pourquoi racontait-elle cela ?

-Rogue va… mourir ? répéta Ginny lentement.

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête, elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et elle détourna le regard.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Aucune importance, répliqua Hermione d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait nous manquer, remarqua la rouquine après un moment. Mais tout de même…

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux. A _elle_, il allait lui manquer. Son arrogance, son ricanement, son visage blafard, son parfum de cannelle, tout allait lui manquer.

-Est-ce que ça va Mione ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, mais s'obstinait à ne pas regarder la jeune Weasley. Même si elle n'était plus amoureuse, la voir la perturbait toujours un peu. Elle était encore magnifique à ses yeux.

-A moi il va me manquer, avoua-t-elle finalement, surprise une nouvelle fois par ses paroles. Que lui prenait-il soudainement ?

Ginny la regarda sans comprendre. Il se passa quelques minutes, puis les yeux de la rouquine semblèrent s'allumer et elle commença à rassembler les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

-Rogue et toi, vous êtes partis ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hésita, puis hocha la tête.

-Et toutes ces nuits où tu n'étais pas dans ton appartement… – j'ai entendu Malfoy en parler, ajouta-t-elle face au regard d'étonnement de la Griffondore, il disait qu'il ne te voyait jamais rentrer ni sortir – tu étais chez Rogue aussi ?

Nouveau hochement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas… amis ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine de dégoût.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Des potions, dit-elle simplement. Il travaillait sur un projet et je l'ai aidé.

-Rogue t'a demandé de l'aide ? A toi ?

-Euh… pas exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est un peu compliqué…

-J'ai tout mon temps Mione.

-Je… Non, déclara Hermione en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter.

-D'accord, comme tu veux.

Mais le ton de Ginny s'était refroidi.

-Vous êtes amis alors, ou c'était juste du boulot ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre… Elle avait envie de renouer avec son ancienne amie, et lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue semblait un moyen pertinent, mais d'un autre côté, son abandon lui brûlait encore en mémoire. _Tu_ _as été pour beaucoup dans cet abandon_, pensa-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu veux vraiment rester sans amis ? _Hermione secoua la tête.

-Amis, oui, grommela-t-elle. Je crois. Il… euh… je… on s'est… hum… embrassé.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot, mais Ginny se leva d'un bond.

-PARDON ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Chut ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde vienne.

-Désolée. C'est juste que… enfin Mione ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

-Je pensais que c'était la seule personne gentille avec moi, accusa-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Mais, reprit-elle plus gentiment, je sais bien que tout est de ma faute.

Ginny posa une main sur son épaule.

-C'est de notre faute à tous, corrigea-t-elle. Et il est temps de changer tout ça…

Hermione releva les yeux vers elle, et se noya dans un océan bleu, où dansaient parmi les vagues amitié et bonheur.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, notamment la fin avec Hermione qui se rapproche à nouveau de Ginny.  
N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça embellit ma journée :)_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 19, Passion Fugace_


End file.
